50 Shades of Sand
by tatyanac17
Summary: What happens when Ino is sent to the sand village on a mission and encounters the Kazekage for the first time in two years? What kind of sparks and chemistry flies between them after a crisis hits the Sand village and she is stuck there. Can she prove she is stronger than he thinks without making herself weak to the idea of Love? Book One of 50 Trilogy. Image belongs to Shirinoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, please enjoy! I am trying hard to get a good feel for the characters.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters.)**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Meeting

"Ino, your mission is to go to the sand village and get a good understanding of their medical staff and report to me afterwards."

"Yes, hokage, but wasn't Sakura supposed to take this mission?" Why would she want me to go? Sakura is her head apprentice.

"You're correct, but she is on another mission right now with her team and is unable to do so. She suggested that you go along as her replacement." Tsunade replied. She held her hands in front of her face and had her eyes close. Her usual stance.

"Yes, Tsunade." I replied. I have never even been to the sand village and now I am supposed to review their medical standards?

"You will leave tonight and your team will accompany you to the village. This mission will be quick. It will only take you a couple of hours to determine. You will meet with the Kazakage. Sakura already had questions written down to ask him, so you may take these for you to use. Once you are finished you will return. It's very simple, yet very important. Do you understand, Ino?"

"Yes, hokage!"

"Alright, dismissed." Tsunade said as she got up from her desk to look out the window.

I don't even know how to begin for this. I have never visited the land of the sand before. The only thing I remember of it is from the Chunin Exams and what Sakura has told me about it. She said they were in need of some medical advancements and due to our alliance we are to help them. I am very trained on the medial staff, but I'm not sure I can really monitor their status. At least Sakura was nice enough to have questions written down for me. Gaara. He is the Kazakage from what I have heard from Sakura's explanation of her last mission there. I don't know much of him, besides the whole Chunin Exams. And that wasn't what you could call a great impression. At least I am not alone on this.

"Ino, what are you up to?" said Choji. Asuma and Shikamaru joined behind him.

"Nothing much, how about you guys?"

"We are heading to have some short ribs! You in? It's Sensei's treat." Choji and Asuma smiled, while Shikamaru shook his head.

"Of course!"

After dinner, I quickly went home to make sure I had all what I needed to bring for this trip. I was extremely nervous. The trip to the village took three days time. I don't even know what to expect in their weather.

I met my team by the gate and we prepared to leave. The trip was exhausting. As we grew closer to Suna, the days grew hotter and the nights became colder. We finally reached the gate to the sand village on the third day early morning. My stomach was in knots.

Two guards stood by the gate. "Who goes there?" One questioned while the other stared.

"We are here for a mission from the Leaf village, we are to be meeting the Kazakage." Shikamaru replied as he held the paper holding the information.

"Yes of course, Zuku will take you to the Kazakage building." The guard said as he pointed to the other guard.

We followed him. The sand flying through the air whipped at my bare stomach, legs and arms. My hair also smacked my face plenty of times as we passed through the village. I couldn't help notice how revealing my regular outfit looked in this village.

"Shikamaru, why do they seem to be staring at me?" I asked him quietly.

"People here are very conservative. You're outfit is rather… revealing, young lady." The guard spoke loudly which startled me. I panicked a little as I realized how much I stuck out. I had platinum blonde hair and a bright purple skirt and top. I stuck out like a teenage boy in a lingerie store. Then again, this is how I dress and I don't mind how people judge me. Yet my pale skin, glistened in the light and sweat that was dripping down my body from the heat.

We approached a rather huge building. We entered through once the guard spoke to the second guard in front of the building.

"Which one of you is Sakura Haruno?" asked the guard from the building.

"I… well actually I am Ino Yamanaka. I am replacing Sakura on this mission. She is currently occupied. Our Hokage sent this with us to inform you of the quick change. She couldn't have sent it sooner." I quickly and loudly spoke as I handed him the form containing the information I just stated.

"Very well then, you may follow me Miss Yamanaka. The rest of you may await here in this room. He is not fond of too many people in his office at once." The guard spoke to my team members.

"Alright then, see you soon." Said Asuma-sensei as him and the others took a seat.

I followed the guard and took in my surroundings. There were a lot of rooms in here, a lot that seemed to be unoccupied. We stopped at a large door and he knocked loudly, then opened the door a little to stick his head in.

"The medic from Konoha is here, sir." He quickly said before sticking his head out and gesturing me to walk in. I smiled at him and began to walk in through the door.

My nerves got the best of me and I tripped once the door behind me closed. Arms came around me to help steady me. I looked up to see red hair and pale blue eyes staring into mine. I blushed and quickly straightened myself up. I gave him a shy smile as he quietly walked back to his desk.

"I was expecting Sakura Haruno. Who are you?" He asked. There was no tone as he spoke.

"Sakura is currently on a mission and I was sent as a replacement." I spoke trying to gather confidence but I shivered as he looked at me. He was much taller than from the exams but I was still a little nervous.

"Alright, but that doesn't answer my question… who are you?" he replied. I couldn't tell if he was aggravated. He didn't seem to show emotion through his voice or facial expressions.

"Oh yes, I am Ino Yamanaka, Kazakage-sama." I answered quickly.

"Well, Ms. Yamanaka-"

"Please, call me Ino." I quickly stopped him. I wasn't much into using last names.

"…Very well then… Ino… are you here to ask me some questions about my medical facility?" he spoke gently.

"Yes, I am, Kazakage-sama, I-"

"You may call me, Gaara." He spoke interrupting me. I couldn't tell if he was joking or just trying to be friendly. He showed no emotion as he just stared at me. His stare sent shivers through me, but it wasn't 'cause of fear.

"Alright, Gaara. These are questions Sakura has written down for me, so please understand I am a little unaware of these." I glanced at him. He crossed his fingers in front of his face and closed his eyes. I took in the details of his face. It looks from a distance that he does not have eyebrows, but I think the hair may just be blonde. There was no emotion in his face at all, he looked very relaxed and calming. His tattoo stood out, but this time it made him appear calmer. I had to admit, Gaara is quite attractive.

"Proceed." He opened his eyes and looked at me. I blushed as I realized he caught me staring at him. I quickly looked down at the paper and began to read the questions.

"How many medics do you have on staff here at your hospital?"

"There are eight doctors, twelve nurses."

My mouth dropped as I realized the small number of staff.

"Why so little?" I quickly blurted out before I shut my mouth as I realized the rudeness of my question.

He smiled slightly, before returning to his straight glance. "We do not have many people here who study medicine. We are hoping to try and advance that as we begin to train some young interns."

"Oh okay, next question. How do you find your supply of medicine and other first aid necessities here to be in order and up to date?" These questions really got straight to the point.

"We have a small green house for herbs that we cannot grow in our terrain. We are a little under equipped here when it comes to medicine and equipment. We are hoping to expand this soon. My top priorities concern the hospital and medicine that is available to my people. This is why I contacted the Leaf village for help on furthering our education and helping us advance… our staff is older, more from a previous generation. They are accustomed to medicine from their time of study. The Sand village could really use new modern medics." He answered without hesitation. He was very aware of what was going on and the fact that he knows he needs modern medicine showed he wanted a better change for the village and his people.

I asked the next question without even bothering to read it first.

"Do you find there to be a more unfair opportunity for women in the medic field due to the older generation of staff and council men here who hold views degrading women?" I shut my mouth quickly when I realized what I had just asked. This question really took it far. It is not only demeaning to his medics, but his council and people. What's worse is here you have a woman with the most revealing outfit he has probably ever seen in front of him, asking questions about sexist in the work area.

At first his eyes widened then he closed them and smiled lightly to himself. He stood up from his desk and walked next to it. I watched him closely.

"You are right about the views of some of the staff here. With the staff being of older men who were raised when women are to be kept at home and fulfill their responsibilities as a wife and mother, it has become hard for women in here… but that is why I would like to advance our facilities and have a more modern approach to it. As you know, we are under staffed because it has been hard for women to make it in the medical field. So once we can change this, not only will our staff increase, but we are more likely to see a… variety of staff here as well." He spoke calmly and I watched him in awe. He took a very demeaning question and answered it with no insult taken.

"I'm sure you may have experienced this…view… on your walk here?" I looked at him as he stood next to me. I then realized he was talking about my outfit. I flushed from anger and embarrassment. I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. He seemed to flinch a bit at the close contact.

"I hope you know, no one informed me of the weather here, nor how the villagers are. I can wear whatever I want and feel comfortable in! Like you said, _Gaara_, the people need a more modern view, and well. I'm as modern as it gets." I stared at him waiting for his reply.

At first he looked a little shocked at me but then he simply closed his eyes and smiled slightly before returning to his emotionless glare.

"Very well then… I guess the villagers will have a lot to learn when this…modern advancement…does take place."

"You're damn right. Now may I please have my tour of the hospital so I may report to my hokage and finally return home?" I placed my hands on my hips and titled my head towards him.

"Very well. You may exit now and Baki will take you through the hospital as you take the notes needed. Please send my regards to the hokage."

"Thank you, Gaara-sama." I nodded towards him and I walked to the door as he began to also. I bumped into him and he placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"You're welcome, Ino. Try and avoid tripping… we don't need any major injuries… we do only have eight medics and I believe they are all busy at the moment." His hands were still on my shoulders but he smiled at me as he made his sly joke. I couldn't help but giggle slightly and I then noticed his warm touch on my shoulders. His hands dropped to his side and he walked back to his desk. I slipped out the door quickly and followed Baki to my team who were waiting for me. Gaara has definitely changed since when I last saw him and I don't know why, but I could still feel the warmth from where his hands were on my shoulders. It sent shivers through me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them up!**

* * *

"Ms. Yamanaka, this is Zureko. He is the head medic in our village."

I looked at Baki then looked at Zureko. He was a much older man, who had an expressionless stare on me. I held out my hand for him to shake it.

"Hello, Dr. Zureko. It's a pleasure to meet you." My hand still held out extended but he never shook it. I slowly lowered my hand to my side.

"Of course it is. Let's make this quick." He turned and began to walk towards the doors.

"Excuse me?" I stood dead in my tracks. The nerve this man had.

"Doctor, I advise you treat me like a medic. I am a highly trained medic from the Leaf Village and I'm here to examine your techniques, staff and equipment. This is what will determine the future of your hospital and the people of Suna. So, _Doctor,_ as I was saying. Hello." I extended my arm out again to him and gave him a stern look. I could feel my team tense up behind me, I even felt Baki tense up a little.

Zureko just looked at my hand and quickly shook it then retreated back.

"Very well then, let's make this highly irritating and intruding tour quick. We have a lot of work to return to."

He just didn't get it did he? I just glared at him as I began to walk towards him then passed him. He followed behind then caught up to be ahead of me.

The tour took much longer than it should have. He only took me into empty rooms to show me some equipment. He just showed me the view of the greenhouse but would not let me in. I argued with every time to let me in and conduct further examination but he would not allow it. I finally lost it, when he would not let me look at what was inside their greenhouse.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shouted at him as my hand balled up into fists at my sides. "How can the Leaf Village help you, if you will not let me look, touch or breath on anything? Don't you want what's best for your staff and people?!" I was out of breath and beyond furious.

"I cannot just let you into these places, such as the file room. This is for only _medics_ of Suna."

"I have special permission from the Kazekage and Hokage to be on this mission-"

"I understand but until I get a written consent from the Kazekage, I cannot take you into these rooms."

"Even your damn greenhouse to see your selection of herbs and medicine?"

"Yes."

"This is fucking nuts!" I began to storm off towards the direction back to the waiting room. Zureko followed after me.

I slammed open the doors to the waiting room. It startled my team and they rose to greet me.

"Ino what ha-"

"This, this HAG won't let me see anything here! I have no information to report to the Hokage and this is just absurd." I replied to Shikamaru as I pointed accusingly at Zureko.

"Excuse me, miss. But I gave you my reasons why."

"Very stupid reasons!" Shikamaru put a hand over to block out my words as he began to speak to Zureko himself.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. We have special permission granted and we really need this to help out the Sand Village and strengthen the relationship between our two villages."

"I understand, but I told her that I need written consent from the Kazekage for her to enter many rooms here that are for medics of Suna only."

I bit Shikamaru's hand and he yanked it away. "You're just a sexist old man." Choji and Asuma jumped to pull me away and cover my mouth again.

Shikamaru and Zureko stood in shock at my accusation.

"Please forgive her for this. We will consent the Kazekage and report to you."

"Of course," Zureko turned to head back to into the hospital but stopped to reply, "and please if you could, find someone _else_ to be given the tour to."

I stood in shock at his very last statement before he slid into the doors. I kicked Asuma and Choji off of me and began to run towards him until my body stopped in place. I looked down to see my shadow connecting to Shikamaru.

"Don't be troublesome, Ino. We are in foreign territory and we don't want to make things ugly. We will do what he says and come back for another tour."

I sighed and nodded to him as we began to head out towards the Kazekage building. I began to think at the possibility of having to stay a night here. Then my eyes widened a little as I thought of the fact I am about to face Gaara again. This time I was determined not to make a fool out of myself.

We entered the building and Baki stood at the entrance.

"There is matter that needs to be discussed with the Kazekage, am I correct?" He looked directly at me, and I nodded towards him.

"He is aware, you may follow me." He turned and began to walk up towards the stairs. We all followed and as we reached the door. He stopped before knocking to look at us. "Ms. Yamanaka may talk to him, if needed the others may join." He then knocked on the door and we heard a brief "enter" from behind. "Ms. Yamanaka is here to speak with you."

"I told you before call me Ino." I walked past Baki without waiting for further consent from Gaara. He just looked at me then looked back at Baki.

"Very well, you may wait outside." Baki nodded and closed the door. He looked back at me and closed his eyes as he began to speak.

"You wish to speak with me-"

"What the hell is wrong with your staff?" I looked straight at him as I kept my head high and demanding. He opened his eyes quickly and looked a little shocked at me, but I swear I saw the corner of his mouth tilt up a little.

"It seems my staff has the same question towards you, Ino."

"Well, just hear me out first. No I'm not going to ask, 'cause you are going to hear my side first! I took this mission because Sakura is on another and your medical staff may need help with advancement. So what happens when I show up to take a tour of your hospital? I get treated like shit. Your head medic, Dr. Zureko-whatever wouldn't give me the time of day. He wouldn't let me enter through a lot of the rooms, except for empty surgery rooms. He says they are for only medics of the sand village, I couldn't enter the file room-"

"Well that's understandable. The file room may contain files that they wouldn't want a foreigner's eyes to see-"

"Okay, but the greenhouse? I couldn't even get in to see the herbs and medicines you guys have! I couldn't look into surgeries and see the techniques that your staff uses. I have nothing informative at all to bring back to Konoha. This is supposed to improve the bond between our villages and even better, help your people! So why can't I be the one to help? Oh yeah, 'cause I have tits and an ass." After I motioned to my body parts, I placed my hands on my hips and stared at Gaara. He watched me attentively throughout my ramble and he closed his eyes after my last statement. He arose from his desk and opened his eyes to look at me.

"I am sorry for the way that they treated you. As of what Zureko has sent to me, he said you were very disobedient the entire tour and had no respect for him or his staff and-"

"Is that really what he said?! I can't believe-" I shut my mouth when Gaara raised a hand up to signal for me to silence myself. I keep forgetting I'm in the presence of a Kage.

"I am aware from your story that he has mistaken your intentions. He did not inform me of the reasoning for your statements throughout the tour." Gaara then sat down and looked at me. "Now you may speak.

"I only said what I said because he would not let me enter many rooms that were crucial to look at. Okay, I understand the files, but he will not allow me into further exploration until he has consent from you. I like his staff, I only got to meet a few that happen to run into us, but that is it. He won't even let me meet the staff, Gaara." I stopped to watch him and he was writing. "Gaara..?"

"I am listening continue." He didn't look up at all when he replied. I stood silent until he finally put down his pen and looked back up at me. "Okay, please continue, Ino."

"I just need your written consent," I stopped to make sure he was still watching me, he nodded for me to continue, "for me to be allowed to see a couple surgeries, see all the equipment, staff, herbs and medicine. Then I can be on my way, and your head medic can go on to his usual life looking down on women." When I looked back at him he was writing again, not looking at me. "Not to be rude, but what are you writing?"

"I just finished writing a note to be given to Zureko for your allowance into what you have listed, a written consent for you to take with you on your tour tomorrow and for rooms to be accommodated for you and your team for tonight's stay." He stood up to walk towards me. He stuck his hand out holding the note. I gave him a half smile and took the note from his hand. My finger's brushed his hand and I felt him tense a little then relax.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sir."

I looked down at the note and quickly skimmed it. I noticed he still stood rather close and I looked up at him. He gave me a half smile that was oh too charming. You may even use the word sexy to describe it. His smile dropped and without breaking eye contact, he called out for Baki to enter. As Baki opened the door Gaara looked towards the door then turned to walk back to his desk. I stood there staring at him as Baki walked up next to me.

"Yes, Gaara?"

"Please take this note down to give notice for four rooms to be open to Ino and her team. Then send for this note to be delivered to the hospital to head medic Zureko. Also have Temari and Kankuro sent up here to escort them to their rooms once they have been assigned. That is all."

"Yes, Gaara. Right away." Baki nodded towards him then left out the door.

"You may head out with your teammates down stairs to the entrance where you can wait for your room assignments. It shouldn't take long. I am sorry for the inconvenience you experienced today, I hope tomorrow will be better." He sat down behind his desk and began to sort through papers.

"Thank you, Gaara." I walked over to his desk and leaned over it towards him. He looked up at me, eyes opened a little wider than usual. "You were the one person who gave me the one thing I wanted the most today."

My hair laid on his desk, the ends rested on his hand. He looked at it then back at me. "And what was that, Ino?"

"Respect." I smiled at him. He stared up at me before responding.

"You're welcome." I leaned off his desk and began to walk to the door. Before I grabbed the door handle, I looked back at him. I saw he was staring at his hand where my hair brushed it. He then looked up at me and I gave him a half smile before exiting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeez, Ino, within a couple of hours you really make yourself at home." Shikamaru stretched his arms above his head as we walked down to the waiting area.

"What's that supposed to mean, Shika?" I looked angrily at him.

"He means that we could hear you arguing with the Kazekage in there. Did you forget you're in the presence of a kage?" Choji jumped in and I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I just wanted to get my point by and it worked for us. He didn't seem to mind it anyways." I opened my eyes and looked at Shikamaru then at Choji before looking up and laughing. "You should be happy. We each get our own room!"

"Ah, jeez. You are so troublesome, Ino." Shikamaru shook his head and Choji quickly responded to him.

"Hey, she's right. We don't have to wait on each other. I don't want to have to share my food with you guys."

At the moment my stomach rumbled. Ah, with all that was going on I never got to eat.

"Is there anywhere nearby for food?" I whined and my sensai looked back at us.

"Well when our guides come, we can ask them. How's that sound for you guys?" he smiled at us and turned forward as we entered the room.

"Sounds great!" Choji responded as happily as ever.

We all stood around in the room as we waited around for our guides to come. As people entered they stared at each of us. Some had questioning expressions while others judged us with every step. Eventually it became dark outside and cooler. Goosebumps raised my flesh and I wrapped my arms around myself. I heard Shikamaru chuckle slightly. I frowned at him then looked ahead as we heard footsteps coming.

"Well look who we have here." Kankuro spoke with a smirk on his mouth.

"Long time no see." Shikamaru replied as he looked at both Kankuro and Temari.

"Sorry it took so long, we were caught up." Temari spoke to Shikamaru then glanced at the rest of us. She happen to do a second glance at me, from what I could tell she was judging my outfit like everyone else in this town.

"You can follow us, your rooms are here in this building but are located in separate floors," She turned to face towards the stairs and looked back at us. "It will be right this way."

We all began to follow her and Kankuro and I stuck more towards the back of the crowd. Shikamaru and Choji walked ahead of Asuma and behind Temari and her brother. Asuma walked in front of me a couple steps ahead. I began to feel exhaustion hit my body and my hunger grew restless.

"Gaara? What are you doing walking around?" I looked up as I saw Temari talking to her brother. He looked at us, but I could tell his attention was on me as we made eye contact. He then moved his eyes to her.

"I came to make sure our guests were comfortable."

"We were just on our way to their rooms. Don't worry about this, Kankuro and I have this." She smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but after today's events I want to be sure." He turned ahead and began to walk insisting that we follow.

Temari looked at Kankuro and he shrugged his shoulders. They began to follow him and so did we. We went up two flights of stairs then stopped. Temari and Kankuro turned to face us and Gaara slowly mimicked them. He watched them as they spoke to us.

"So on this floor we have your rooms. Shikamaru, Asuma and Choji are located on the left side. Shikamaru and Asuma you are the left of the right side and Choji you are to the right." Temari spoke to them then looked towards me. "You are staying on the right side, towards the right wing. I'll take the guys and Kankuro you can tak-"

"I'll take her." Temari stopped as looked at Gaara once he interrupted her. He stood with his eyes closed and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"It's no problem at all Gaara, I can take her." Kankuro smiled at him.

"No, she has had the most trouble, I want to make sure everything is okay from here on out." He opened his eyes and looked at his siblings then me. I smiled at him slightly and began to walk ahead to him.

"Sounds okay with me." I spoke to Temari and Kankuro as I joined their brother's side.

"Alright then, Choji you can follow Kankuro. I'll take you two." The rest of them followed to the left side of the building and I turned to see Gaara already walking towards the other direction.

I quickly walked to catch up to him until I fell in step with him. He looked over at me briefly as I took his side then his eyes looked back towards the front.

"Are all these rooms occupied?" I glanced at him. He kept looking ahead as we spoke.

"No." Way to be brief.

"Oh." I looked ahead and stared at the passing doors. We then turned to the right and head towards a long narrow hallway. We made a quick left towards the end and there were only two doors located in this hall. He stopped at the door to the right.

"This is your room." He stepped back to let me enter. I opened the door and it was a very small plain room. It had a basic kitchen, a living room area and a master bedroom with the bathroom attached to it.

"Very cute." I walked in and headed towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge to notice no food inside. "Damn."

"What's wrong?" I looked at him and noticed him staring at me. He remained planted in the door frame.

"I'm just hungry that's all."

"You haven't eaten?" He frowned as he stared at me.

"No with the long tour and all I was never able to eat. But that's okay! I can just eat tomorrow." I smiled at him and he remained emotionless.

"Tomorrow I will be here to take you to the hospital." I began to walk towards him as I started to respond.

"Oh you don't need to do that, I think I remember the way-"

"I want to accompany you on your tour to make sure today's events are not repeated." I stopped once I stood three feet from him.

"Okay, thanks!" I smiled at him again as I responded. "What time will you be here?"

"Early." Not the answer I was hoping for but I guess we do need to get everything going so we can report right away.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow thanks, Gaara." I beamed at him and he nodded his head in response. He then turned to walk away. Once he was out of sight from the door, I headed towards the door and looked out to see him walking away. I watched him attentively. He was hard to read. I couldn't tell from him what annoyed him, what made him smile or what made him angry. He doesn't use much expression but yet… I still found that attractive. He must have fan girls that awe over their young kazekage. It's hard to believe this is the same Gaara from the chunin exams. I shivered a bit at the sight of him from his battle with Sasuke. His scream from when he was punctured from Sasuke struck my ears.

I heard a sound that snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to realize that sound came from Gaara. He stood about twelve feet away and was facing me.

"Did you need something, Ino?"

"Oh, no. I was just watching to see if I was right about which way to turn at the end of the hall. I got it now! Thank, see you tomorrow!" I smiled and turned inside the room to shut the door.

"Well don't I feel like an idiot."

I headed towards my room and peaked into the bathroom. I saw a simple tub and smiled as I realized I can finally take a bath. Once I started the water I undressed myself and caught a glimpse at myself in the mirror before stepping in. I tugged on the band and my hair was free from that ponytail. My hair fell to my hips and I stepped into the warm water. I laid in the bath soaking away today's pains. Gaara crossed my mind. He was the only one to make me feel welcomed here, like I wasn't an outsider. Once I felt clean, I got out quickly and headed towards my bed in only underwear and a bra. I didn't pack any extra clothes because I didn't think about it at all. I tugged the blankets over my head as I began to feel the cold coming in. The sand outside scraped against the walls and it kept me awake. I stared at the wall as I swear I could hear every individual grain of sand sliding across the walls outside. My stomach howled in harmony with the wind. This sucks.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming! Also sorry for the wait, college and work definitely gets in the way! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry about the long wait. This chapter took me forever to think of, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes flew open after a fourth bang on the door. The sun had just risen, who the hell could be here so early? I jumped up from bed, failing to check the mirror before heading to the door.

"What?!" I shouted as I opened the door but I closed my mouth as soon I met two pale orbs staring at me.

"I'm here to take you to the hospital." Gaara spoke quietly. I noticed his eyes roam quickly down then up to my eyes. I could see in his eyes he was nervous. I didn't understand. I noticed a hint of a blush fall on his cheeks and he looked to the side. I gave him a confused look.

"Oh, shit, the tour!" I shouted and looked at him apologetically. "Come in!" He refused to look at me as he spoke.

"Ino…"

"What?" I looked at him. He turned to look me in the eyes. I could see he was struggling to not look anywhere else.

"Clothes." He quickly stated. My eyes widened. Usually I take great appearance in my body. I've worked all my time not only strengthening my skills but keeping up my body figure. I'm pretty damn proud of it, but Gaara on the other hand has probably never seen a half-naked woman in lacy underwear. I closed my eyes and smiled before I responded to him.

"Yeah, I have a lack of those when I sleep. Come on in, I'll get ready fast." I could see a hint of surprise in his face and I turned to walk back in. I quickly hurried into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. Well I surely wasn't the sexiest looking kunoichi right now. My eyes were a little puffy from lack of sleep and my face a little pale. My hair fell in knots down to my waist and stuck out everywhere. I looked like hell. Oh well, you want a guy to see you at your worst at some point right? Shikamaru and Choji have seen me plenty of times this way, but they don't count.

I began to brush my teeth. I kept the toothbrush in my mouth as I walked over to my dresser to grab my hair tie. I glanced over at Gaara to see him standing and staring at the wall. He must have felt my presence because his pupils glanced over towards me. They quickly shot back to the wall. I smirked and quickly went spit my toothpaste out and headed towards the kitchen to grab water.

I smirked at Gaara. "You have great manners."

I could see him release some air and he stood to face me. I saw his eyes roam my body twice and stop at my face. "Puffy.."

"What?" I gave him a look of humor. He takes a glance over my body and says puffy.

"Your hair." He kept staring at my hair as he spoke. I broke into a hysterical laugh. I could see he looked a little confused at me.

"Kazekage-sama, you have a way with words." I continued a small laugh as I turned to finally get dressed and straighten my 'poofy' hair. I couldn't help smiling to myself as I fixed my hair into the usual high ponytail. Poofy. I took a final look in the mirror. I looked great as can be. Over the years I learned not to spend too much time on my appearance and more into my training. But I can't help knowing I was what men would call-a catch. I walked out to meet up with Kage in my room.

I could see him hesitantly turn to look at me and then I saw a small look of relief. I smiled at his small gesture. I really learned his eyes gave away his emotion. His face was like a rock, stiff with no emotion. But his eyes were pools of pale blue that melted with emotion he would not show through expression.

"Let's go!" I headed towards the door and waited for him to exit. I locked the door behind us and began to follow him down the hallway. After sometime I fell in step next to him and we exited the building.

"Is my team meeting me there?" I looked at him as I noticed it was just us alone.

"No." He kept his view ahead of us.

"Oh, then what are they doing?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay." I began to look around and I took in the view of the villagers. Many were walking about talking to each other. They dressed in a conservative manner. Some took glances towards our way and I knew it had to be 'cause of the guy walking beside me. Yet a bit of me wondered what they were thinking? Was it unusual to see their Kage walking around with a vibrant kunoichi? I left those thoughts as I noticed the noise level here was much quieter compared to home.

"It's very peaceful here." I stated then looked at him.

He didn't say anything but he looked over at me with a raise of his 'non-existent' eyebrows. But wait, I can see the faint hairs that shown in the light. So he did have eyebrows.

"Well Konoha it can be very hectic, especially the kids running around a lot when they are not in school... hey I noticed it's not too hot out!"

"It's early and the sun is still rising. When the sun is at its peak, the villagers remain indoors. Even the shops close during this time. They come back out around two to continue their daily activities." He spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. Hey at least he's speaking more than a couple of words.

I looked at some of the passing villagers. Many stared at Gaara, some nodded and some spoke quick words such as "hello Kazekage", "Good morning, Kazekage" and so on. He nodded towards some and spoke back a few greetings as well. I felt a little burn in my heart at the thought some of the villagers may still see Gaara as a monster. I frowned as I realized I took him that way at first until I spoke with him. Some kids that accompanied their parents smiled at their Kage, one little girl, of probably five years, ran up to him and shouted hello. Gaara smiled, actually smiled, and kneeled down to be eye level with the little girl. He replied to her and she smiled even more that he acknowledged her. "Have a good day, Kazekage-sama!" She waved as she turned to accompany her mother. I watched him smile then stand back up to continue our walk. I couldn't help but smile after what I have witnessed.

He must have caught my smile because he looked at me with a soft expression.

"A lot of your villagers here really look up to you."

"My purpose in life is to protect those I care about, which of course means the protection of my village." He spoke softly but kept his attention ahead of us. I smiled and looked down. Gaara being taken away by Deidara flashed through my mind as I remembered what Sakura told me. He protected his village which in turn let down his guard allowing his opponent to capture him. This one attack which took Gaara's life as they stole the Jinchuriki inside him. If it wasn't for Chiyo, I wouldn't be walking with him now. I remember Naruto speaking highly of Gaara, his friend he treasures greatly.

I looked up and stopped as I noticed we came to the entrance of the hospital. A young nurse by the desk looked up and quickly jumped up as she noticed Gaara.

"Kazekage!" She quickly spoke as she bowed to him.

"Please tell Dr. Zureko, Ms. Ino Yamanaka is here for her tour."

"Of course!" She quickly got up and headed through the doors to retrieve the head medic.

"Does this mean you are leaving now?" I looked at him as I questioned him. I didn't want him to leave yet. I've been enjoying his company, even if he was silent most of the time.

"I think I need a tour of our facilities as well." He looked at me and the corner of his mouth rose slightly into a half sexy grin. Oh my.

I gave him a coy smile. "A great Kage is aware of everything going on in his village. And to ensure the protection of his people, their health needs must be met."

"I couldn't agree more." He turned his attention to the doors as Dr. Zureko walked in a bit annoyed. He then quickly stiffened as he noticed Gaara standing with us.

"Kazekage," he bowed to Gaara then continued speaking, "I can take the tour from here. Thank you for the written consent. This relieves me to know I can show her everything needed."

"Yeah, right." I spoke under my breath as I rolled my eyes. Whatever good mood I was in disappeared with this man's presence. I saw Gaara quickly glance at me then back to the medic.

"I will be accompanying this tour as well."

"Of course, shall we begin?"

"Gladly!" I intervened and began to walk ahead of the men. I stopped and looked back at them before I opened the doors.

Dr. Zureko wore annoyance on his face, while Gaara showed a slight emotion of humor. Gaara began to walk ahead and Dr. Zureko went ahead of me and began leading the tour.

Throughout the tour Gaara stuck towards the back to oversee everything. This time Dr. Zureko gave me more information as I asked questions. He also took me into many rooms I wasn't allowed in before. At one time, we went and witnessed an actual surgery going on. I took note of their techniques and how they needed advancement. Without Dr. Zureko's consent, I jumped in to give a few pointers to the young medic doing the surgery. He listened attentively and watched as I showed him different techniques to use. The man looked at his arm after being healed and thanked us. The young medic as well smiled and thanked me. It was nice to know someone saw me as useful. Afterwards, Zureko tried to make the tour end quickly.

Our last stop was the greenhouse. As we entered my eyes widened as I took in all the medicinal herbs and plants. Zureko spoke of the organization they had and I walked around inspecting the plants. They had a good bit but not enough. I took a big note of the need for more advancements on their medicine. We finished around two o'clock.

"This is the end. I hope you have received all you needed for your report, Yamanaka." Zureko quickly stated.

"It's Ino, and yes thank you." I spoke blandly. I don't care how my manners should be in front of the Kazekage. I still did not like this man.

"As well. Kazekage-" he bowed, "-Yamanaka-" he just glanced my way, "-have a nice day." He then turned and left through the doors.

"Thank you." I looked at Gaara. He looked at me questionly. "Thank you for accompanying this tour. This was a WHOLE lot smoother than yesterday's."

"You're welcome." We began to exit the hospital and walked towards the Kazekage tower. My stomach growled and I put my arm over my stomach to try and quiet the sound. "You're hungry." He stated.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten in a while." I quickly commented. The hunger was beginning to pull me down.

"I know a place we can eat." Gaara kept his attention ahead but turned to the right. I followed eagerly. The thought of finally eating brightened my mood. We stopped at a little stand. It was small and decent looking. It had a home kind of feeling in a way.

"Good afternoon, Kazekage, hello miss. What may I get you today?" An older man spoke with a smile on his face.

"The usual." Gaara replied, he then looked at me waiting for me to place an order. I looked at the menu but I wasn't very familiar with the food. I looked puzzling at the menu thinking of what will be good. "She'll have the today's special." Gaara quickly added to the cashier.

"Alright. It will be just a few minutes." Gaara handed him the money then turned his attention towards the sky. I looked at him in disbelief that he ordered for me.

"What's the special?" I asked him. He looked down at me.

He shrugged his shoulders softly.

"You don't know?" I gawked at him. He could have ordered something disgusting for all I knew. But still, it was sweet of him for the gesture.

"You didn't recognize anything on the menu. The food here is good."

"Alright, as long as it's not Sashimi." I quickly stated. "What did you order?"

"Salted tongue and glizzard." He stated. I curled my nose.

"Sounds gross." He looked over at me and gave a small smile.

"It's not as bad as it seems."

"I'll take your word for it." I smiled at him as the man brought our food to the counter of the stand.

"Enjoy!" He kindly spoke. We took our food as I beamed a thank you to him and Gaara gave a small thank you.

I spotted an empty bench and walked towards it. I sat down and Gaara still stood in his spot then awkwardly sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him while my hand dug through the bag.

"I… don't usual eat out here." He looked down at the sand.

"Why?"

He just sat still for a moment before he replied. "I eat alone in my office."

I looked at him thoughtfully as I took in how awkward this is for him. I smiled at him and he looked back. His eyes look questioningly at me.

"And I don't usually eat with a Kazekage. I guess there's a first for everything! Let's dig in!" I began to unpack my food and I took a big glance at it. I felt Gaara slowly relax then I heard him go through his bag.

My luck. The special involved a salad made from grilled cactus, tomato cherries and other vegetables. It came with a sweet dressing made from Opuntia. My stomach growled in approval and I took the first bite of my salad. It was delicious, the sweet dressing made a nice contrast to the vegetables. I looked over at Gaara and looked at his meal. My eyes widened at it. It looked so displeasing to the eye yet I was still tempted to figure out what it tastes like. He was eating slowly and he happen to catch me staring at his meal.

"What does it taste like?" I stuck a tomato in my mouth and chewed as he looked at his food.

"It's not for someone with sweet taste buds." He responded bluntly.

"Can I try some?" He looked at me a little surprised. He then briefly nodded his head and I reached over to take a piece of the gizzards. "At least it's cooked." I tried to look hopeful as I plopped it in my mouth. The texture was horrible, it was chewy yet slimy. My eyes watered a bit as the pungent taste heightened my senses. I quickly swallowed it and fought back to keep it down. I looked at him, and he was staring at me amused. His face look relaxed as he was giving a carefree smile with humor in his eyes. My eyes narrowed and I looked at the tongue on his plate.

"That's one down, another to go." I picked up a small piece of the salted tongue and smelt it. It didn't smell as bad as the gizzards at least. I closed my eyes tight and put the food in my mouth. As I chewed it, my face relaxed into the taste. It taste like ordinary meat just a little salty. Some parts were chewy. I swallowed and look at him contently. He looked shocked yet amused at the same time. He gave me a questioning glance.

"That was… actually pretty good!" I beamed at him then stuck another tomato in my mouth.

"And the gizzards?" He gave me a coy smile and I snorted in humor at him.

"That was disgusting."

"Fair enough." He muttered then went back to eating his food.

"Would you like to try some of mine?"

"No, I've had cactus before."

"I haven't. It's… interesting. I also like the sweet dressing made from it's fruit." I could see him frown in the corner of my eye and I looked at him. I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"I'm not fond of sweets."

"Oh." I chewed some food and he did the same. We sat there silently. He finished his meal before mine and I looked at the last piece of cactus in my plate. "So cactus, is grilling it the only way to serve it?"

"No."

"Oh."

We got up and began to walk back towards the tower. We didn't speak and I felt inclined to break the silence.

"I've never worked with cacti before."

"Hn?"

"Well my parents own the Yamanaka Flower Shop and I work there part-time. I have grown many flowers and I'm currently working on growing some medicinal herbs."

"…I cultivate cacti." My eyes widened in surprise and question.

"Really? Is that sort of your hobby?"

"I have a couple in my office." He hesitated then continued. "It's calming and allows for me to think rationally when I undergo a lot of stress."

"Wow, who'd of thought? Kazekage Gaara: protecting the people and cacti of Suna from all evil." I laughed outloud. I noticed Gaara tense to my side and I looked at him. He kept his gaze forward. What if I hurt his feelings?

"You know, growing and working with flowers has helped me strengthen myself over the years." I looked down at the sand as we kept walking.

"How?" I looked at him after his question. It was nice to know he wanted to hear more.

"Well it takes a lot of work keeping a flower healthy. You have to nurture it to grow. Those that have received the best nurture grow to be the healthiest and prettiest plants. Those neglected barely grow and wilt sooner than expected. It taught me to treasure the friendships I have. I have to nurture and support my friends so I can see them all blossom and grow into beautiful flowers. It also taught me that even though some flowers are beautiful on the outside, they can be poisonous on the inside. Many people think I take too much into my appearance. It's not a shield but an advantage. I possess high skills and talents that many people don't notice except my teammates. A beautiful kunoichi can make opponents think that she is weaker and use it to her advantage. I guess in all. People are like flowers, it depends on where and who help to allow them to bloom the brightest." I nodded to myself and kept my eyes straight ahead. My hair whipped around as the wind has picked up. I then began to think about Gaara and opened my mouth to speak again.

"Although sometimes, some seeds aren't giving proper nurture in the beginning. As the plant grows, it is stunted and begins to take on the form of never growing. Weeds and harmful insects can prohibit this plant from growing, but also isolation can be worst as well. Other plants grow faster than the stunted seedling. Even if the plant looks as if there is no hope for it, someone comes along with the care it has lacked. Thus it then slowly begins to receive all that it has missed in it's adolescence. Then it grows to be the tallest and strongest plant of them all. And when it blooms, it produces the boldest, brightest flower out of the group. A flower that was just a little late to bloom, but the best thing you have ever seen." I closed my eyes and kept a hand over my heart. I knew I was talking about Gaara and I hope he knew it too. When I opened my eyes to look at him, he stopped walking and kept his head to the ground as if he was processing everything I said. I walked back towards him slowly and stopped when I stood a foot away.

"Do you…" I could see he was frowning to himself as he stopped speaking. His hair blew in this sharp wind as my pony tail cracked like a whip in the air. I smiled softly and I placed my right hand over his heart. He tensed up and froze from whatever he was going to say. I saw his gaze shift to my small hand resting on his chest. He then looked at me, eyes a little wide.

"Gaara," I took a bold step forward, "you've blossomed bolder than the others. You just needed what was neglected from you." I looked up into his eyes. His eyes softened as he closed them. I took in the warmth his body radiated off of him.

"Just as bold as Naruto?" He spoke quietly but kept his eyes closed. My eyes widened as I took in the realization.

"Ye-" Gaara's eyes shot up and he looked behind me. Before I could react he picked me up and began running. Sand came flying everywhere, whipping and crashing into us. I coughed as sand began to fill me everywhere. I closed my eyes as tears formed from the sand grains that caught in my eyes. I couldn't breathe. What was happening?

* * *

**Keep up the reviews, they've been helpful! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Cliff hangers aren't usually my style but this chapter was getting too long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late posting guys! I finally decided how I want this chapter to go after long sleepless nights with endless thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as a cough escaped my throat. It was dark and I blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. I noticed the wooden floors and walls. Everything smelt dusty and, well, old. The wind scratched fiercely outside. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What happened?" I mumbled. I looked around once more and noticed a tall figure standing by a tiny window.

"Sandstorm." The figure mumbled. He gave me a one eye stare then converted his gaze back outside. It was dark with the sand flying around. I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"How long have I been out?" I looked up at him and he kept his gaze outside.

"A few minutes."

"Oh." I nodded and tucked my legs under my arms. I kept my gaze on a plank of wood leaning against the wall. I couldn't help but feel so useless. This is why I trained so hard over the years. I'm not that stuck-up Ino anymore.

I converted my gaze back to Gaara. He stood relaxed leaning against the wall next to the window. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his gourd rested against the wall next to him. Wow I couldn't believe he could carry me and that gourd.

"Where are we?"

"This use to be a shop." He muttered.

"How long is this storm supposed to last?"

"I'm not sure… by the looks of it, possibly a couple of hours."

"Damn it." I replied and he grunted in response.

Time began to fly by and we sat in silence. I remained in my sitting posture while he remained planted by the window. The storm hasn't let up and it seemed to only be getting darker with the sun setting. In this time I realized a few things about Gaara.

One. He barely spoke. The only time I found him chatting away was when speaking about his village. It's funny really. He can speak hours and hours about sand, his citizens, his job title and anything else that matters about the village. Though, ask him anything that has to do about himself, he just won't speak.

Two. Even though he doesn't show it, I can see he treasures his family and friends more than anything. He looks at his family with fondness when he speaks to them. I remember how he spoke of Naruto before. Naruto is the reason why he has changed his ways. He even took on the dream of becoming Kazekage so the people can learn to respect him and see him as someone who cares for them. I can only imagine the hardship it must have given him. He was the youngest to become a kage and with the old views of the council, things must be tough. The council back at home gives Lady Tsunade problems and she's way older than Gaara.

Third. He doesn't show emotion unless it's through his eyes. Sometimes, he slips up and a small expression shows on his face but he reverts back immediately. I'm a sensory type, I can usually read body language and emotions like the back of my hand. But he's tough and it challenges me. I wanted to know more about him. I don't want to just learn his past, but understand the emotions he has. I could just use my jutsu and find out but I wanted him to be the one to tell me. I want him to confide in me like he has to Naruto. Like Shikamaru and Temari have.

"Something's troubling you." I looked up immediately at Gaara. He still stood by the window and he was giving me a one eyed stare. Surprisingly he didn't turn his gaze back outside, instead he kept it on me.

"I don't think you want to hear it." I looked back down at the floor as I heard footsteps approaching me. When they stopped I looked up and he stood above me. He then silently sat down next to me. Both of our backs were leaning against the wall. He tilted his head up and looked at the ceiling.

"Try me." He spoke and I thought for a moment before giving in.

"It's just. I can't help but feel useless sometimes." I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"Why?"

"I passed out on you! You had to carry me here. Just because of some stupid sandstorm." I spit the last words and looked at him. His attention was now converted to me. No expression showed on his face at all.

"You aren't accustom to the storms here. It takes off many visitors and even villagers by surprise. I don't blame you. We have all had our times of helplessness." He was trying to comfort me in his own way. I found it sweet but he just didn't get it.

"No that's not what I meant, I mean. This always use to be me. The helpless one, the stuck-up one… the weak one." I looked at him and I could see he had interest on his face as he looked at me. I decided I should go on. "I had the best grades in the academy with Shino and Sasuke. But I let all of that fall because I became obsessed with my looks for a boy. I began to realize my faults before your student, Matsuri, was kidnapped two years ago. I finally realized how useless I was when Shikamaru and Temari were able to fight off our opponent while I sat there waiting for Sakura to heal me. I never felt so left out. I never felt so… so WEAK. I also couldn't help feeling how jealous I was. Temari knew more about Shikamaru than I did and I've known him longer. But he told me to stay put and he stayed by her side." I felt tears coming but I fought them back as I continued on. "From then on I made it my soul purpose to train harder and that's why I became a medic ninja. So I can at least heal my teammates if I couldn't protect them from getting hurt. I trained harder than before so my teammates didn't see me as useless as I felt. You don't know how hard it was. Everyone was so useful on that mission, Gaara. Everyone, but me. I watched you with awe as you fought back the urges from Shukaku and finished your opponent off. I watched Shikamaru stay by Temari's side as they observed everything. Any questions I had or comments were left to myself. I never felt so forgotten by my teammate, my friend." I closed my eyes and my hands balled into fists on top of my knees. I kept my eyes shut tight.

"Do you hold a grudge against Temari?" He asked. I looked up at him with watery eyes and he seemed to be thinking himself as he spoke.

"No, I don't. I ENVY her. She has seen more of my teammate than I have. She's seen him in his weakest moments. She's just like him. I only wish I could get to know him as much as she has. All the times she's visited our village, I tried to keep my distance from them. I couldn't help but feel hurt. I was beaten again. She was able to understand him and I couldn't. I trained on my own, or I would train with Choji and Asuma-sensei. I only spoke to Shikamaru when we trained as a team or went on missions together." I looked up and smiled at the ceiling. "But then I realized something. It doesn't matter how much I was unable to understand him. Because we worked as a perfect team. We weren't called Shika-Ino-Cho for nothing. Our bonds have gotten stronger. And even though I may not be able to understand him on a deeper level, I feel myself getting there. My father and Asuma always encourage me to keep the bonds among my friends. That's why I mother them so much. Hell, I suffocate them with it. It's for their own good, because I don't want to ever lose the bonds I have with my friends." I looked at Gaara and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, I needed to get that off my chest. I have held that inside for years."

Gaara looked a bit surprised but he then nodded in response. "You're welcome." He replied hoarsely. He looked back up at the ceiling. The lighting has darkened tremendously. I could still hear the sandstorm creating chaos outside.

"Gaara."

"Hn." He lowered his gaze back to me. I could only faintly see his facial features.

"Becoming Kazekage must have been a struggle. How is it for you?" He closed his eyes and kept them closed. It was as if he was deciding whether he should answer. I may have asked a very personal question.

"I had to train harder, just like you." My eyes widened at his sudden response but I nodded at him to continue. "I am still trying to gain their acceptance. Many of the council members hold very old views. I have a lot more modern views and interests I think the village needs to adjust too. They try every way they can to turn down my requests. The council still believes Suna should fend for itself and not seek assistance from other allies, but I have an opposite view to that. It will always be a struggle to try and gain their approval… but that is something I will gain in the future." I looked at him with yearning. He may not have said it, but I can see this tears him up inside.

"You're very strong, Gaara-sama. I have complete faith in you. I can see your villagers care for you, especially after saving them from the Akatsuki." He kept his gaze down. I snorted. "Besides, the council men are just a bunch of old men who are jealous of your young attractive looks and strength!" I smiled at him and Gaara smiled at me.

"…attractive?" He replied with a small smile.

"Psh," I snorted again. "…yeah."

"No one's… ever told me that before." He responded. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"I'm surprised, really. I thought you would have tons of fan girls by now." I smirked at him.

"I wouldn't know." He responded confused. He looked at me like everything was just dawning on him now.

"What do you mean?" He looked so darn cute, it was too funny.

"Someone sorts my mail, so I only receive those of importance to me."

"Ha, go through it one day. I'm sure you'd be in for a good laugh." I giggled slightly. I looked at him and he seemed intrigued now.

"You really think so?"

"Gaara. You're an attractive man. Not to mention, the most powerful man in this village. That itself throws women down on their knees for you." I motioned to the floor and laughed. He seemed a bit disturbed.

"Really?" He asked again, this time with a more disturbed tone to his voice.

I turned to face him completely. "Gaara, when we get back. Let's go through the mail." I gave him a devilish smile.

"You want to do that?" He asked shocked. I seem to be filled with surprises today.

"Of course." I grinned at him coyly. "I love drama and I want to see your face when you read them."

Gaara thought to himself than nodded. "Okay, we will."

I gave a girlish squeal with joy for an extra effect. But I didn't expect myself to hug him like I would to annoy Shikamaru and Choji. I felt my arms wrap around him and he stiffened. I quickly drew back and rubbed my arms.

"Heh, sorry. I usually do that with my teammates." I looked to the side. I cursed at myself quietly. Why was he so warm?

"It's okay… I didn't mind." He murmured quietly then cast a glance to his side. "You're warm."

I hid my face to the side as I felt a blush creep across my face. It then hit me. It was very dark, but the sand was still flying outside. I shivered a bit as I noticed the drop in temperature. I have been so busy with the conversation I didn't notice the changes in our surrounding. I looked towards the window. The sun must have just set, since it was just a shade darker outside then it is in here.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around me. "How long do you think this is going to last?"

I felt Gaara turn his head to look out the window before turning back to face ahead of us. Wait feel? I must have leaned into him subconsciously and he didn't lean away…

"I don't know." He mumbled softly.

I yawned loudly and I found myself shiver again.

"You're cold." He stated.

I gave a quick laugh. "Yeah. I'm not quite dressed for this."

I reached up and freed my hair from my hair band. As it felt down my shoulders and back it brought a little warmth to me. Then suddenly, two large arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer. I looked up at him shocked and he kept his gaze ahead. I tightened my own arms around me.

"This should keep us warmer." He stated so matter-of-fact-like.

"You're cold too?" I said a little loudly with shock.

"Yes. I'm only human, you know." There was a hint of humor in his voice and I smiled.

I took this to my advantage and leaned into him more. He seemed to stiffen a bit and I bit my bottom lip. I found my left arm to move on its own as it rested on the edge of Gaara's abdomen. My head rested on the side of left chest right underneath his shoulder. I yawned once more and my eyes drooped with sleep. I nuzzled my head more into him as sleep began to take over me. I felt him relax and give a soft sigh before he placed his chin on top of my head. "So soft…" he murmured silently as he nuzzled his chin with my hair. The last thing I remember was his embrace tightening and the sound of the wind crashing into the building.

* * *

**So far, your reviews are great, but some nice constructive criticism will be helpful too! But keep them up guys. It's nice to know someone likes my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well you guys are in luck! I had another sleepless night and created chapter six. So please enjoy! You see more of Gaara let loose. Also with the situation I made at the end, the next couple chapters coming up may take a bit since I have finals next week. But don't worry. I won't deprive you guys too long! Enjoy!**

* * *

I felt the beams of day light hitting my face, but I shut my eyes tighter. I took notice of a warm, not soft but comforting object next to me. I felt myself nuzzle into it more as I waited for sleep to take over again. The object was moving slightly, as if. As if it was breathing. My eyes opened wide with shock when I took noticed this object was a person. From my point of view, I saw MY arm tucked around HIS abdomen. I could hear his light breaths on top of my head. Oh kami, I fell asleep with the Kazekage. Even worse, the Kazekage still had me in his embrace. I wanted to look up at him but I didn't want to disturb his slumber. Maybe a little longer, I thought as I closed my eyes and a smile crept on my face.

The storm! The others! We were here all night. I slowly retracted my arm and tried to slip my head from underneath him without disturbing him. I failed and he began to awaken. He looked at me and blinked a couple of times. Then his eyes stared at me in shock. Oh shit, I probably look like shit. Instinctively I brought my hands to my hair and began to smooth it out.

"Good morning." I muttered weakly at him and I gave him a shy smile.

"I was asleep?" He questioned. Shock filled his voice and expression. I could also hear the hint of that just-woke-up voice and dare I say. It was too sexy for him, it should be a crime.

"Yes. We fell asleep last evening waiting for the storm to pass." I got up and stood above him. I straightened out my clothes before stretching my limbs.

"I never sleep." He barely spoke in a whisper. I looked down at him. I could see he was a bit disturbed and shocked at this. I knelt down to look him in the face. I looked at him as if I was trying to find something on his face. He looked back a bit confused as he waited for me to respond. I smiled at him.

"Sleep looks good on you. You should do it more often, Kaze-sama." I purred before standing back up. He watched me attentively.

"Puffy." He stated while keeping his eyes trained on me.

"What?" I laughed. "Not this again. I thought we got over this. Yes, Gaara. My hair is puffy in the mornings. You tangled it anyways with your chin nuzzling at it while you slept." I took the hair tie off my wrist and began to work my hair into a ponytail. I giggled slightly.

"Clothes." He muttered again. I dropped my hands down and laughed.

"Gaara-sama, I thought we were passed one worded responses." I shook my head. "What about clothes?"

"You're wearing them this time." He muttered and gave me a half grin. Oh, that half grin of his. What's up with me? Gosh, mornings affect me just as much it affects men.

"Yes," I smiled at him, "yes, I am."

After this, we made our way back to the tower. Ah, my team must be wondering what's up. We keep delaying this mission further. The tower began to come into view.

"Gaara?" I looked at him.

"Hn." He responded keeping his view ahead.

"Can we go through your mail today?" I smiled at him. He hesitated and looked down. He seemed to be thinking hard about this, so I didn't encourage him to respond. I directed my attention to the shops we were passing by.

"Yes." I looked at him with a joyful expression. He hesitated before responding. "If you don't mind reading them to me. I want to try and work as well."

"Oh. If you have work to do. We don't have to, I understand!" I quickly stated to him. I always see Tsunade drowning in all the paper work back at home. He's been gone for an entire day, he must have a lot.

"No." I looked at him surprised. "I want to hear them."

I gave him a genuine smile and he stiffened in his place. "Okay."

We entered the tower and the lady at the front jumped up in surprise.

"Kazekage-sama!" She quickly bowed. "We were worried you weren't-"

Gaara raised a hand to silence her.

"I am unharmed and so is the Leaf kunoichi. Now, please tell me where you keep all the mail I do not receive at my office. I would like to see them."

The woman took in the appearance of us and she nodded her head. She began to walk in front of us and we followed her. She would take small glances at us. When we entered a room. There were piles of letter everywhere. They were all organized by matter and importance.

"Here you go, Kazekage-sama."

"Thank you." He nodded to dismiss her. She took one last glance at me before leaving.

I immediately began to look through the stacks looking for the right one. I smiled as I saw a pretty healthy stack of letters categorized under "personal" letters. I took in the glimpse of the first one and smiled brightly.

"I found them!" I called to him and he followed up behind me. His eyes looked wide at the stack before us.

"This is it?" He sounded very astonished and I nodded at him.

"Help me carry them?" I questioned as I began to grab half of the stack.

Gaara surprisingly bent down and grabbed the second half. We walked out of the room and began heading towards his office. I looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh. Seeing the strongest, most respected man in the village carry a heavy stack of papers to his office was a sight to see. He looked at me and turned his head away immediately. He was shy and it was adorable.

We entered his office and I set a stack by his desk. He set his stack next to mine and began to turn his attention to the stack of papers on his desk. He sat down and sighed as he took in the amount of paperwork he needed to do. I decided to make myself as comfortable as can be and sat at the edge of his desk facing him. I was to his left so I was able to reach down and grab letters from the stack. At first I saw him stiffen in his place as he watched me. When he noticed I began to look at the letters, he relaxed and returned to his own work. I began to look at the first letter.

Dear Kazekage-sama,

You are so amazing. You're power to be able to control sand just makes me hot. What else can you do with that sand besides fighting? I can think of a few situations it can useful. I love you. You're so hot, the red hair and the matching kanji. I mean it means "love" doesn't it? I can show you love. I can show you love in many ways. Have you ever banged a girl while she is tied up and blindfolded? If you do, I'm that girl! I mean I'm also a good cook and I can clean too. We can have tons of kids and be a happy family. Oh please Kazekage-sama. Consider me!

Love,

Anaka

I began to have a laughing fit and Gaara looked at me confused. I shook my head and began to read to him aloud. Gaara looked at me wide-eyed as I read to him. I even decided to read it dramatically as if I was this young girl. I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks as he quicky turned away.

"It really says that?" He muttered shocked.

"Look for yourself!" I laughed again while I handed him the paper.

He looked at it, reading every heart over the 'I's, every smiley face after a sentence and hearts randomly on the paper. Then after a minute of him studying the letter before him, he did something I never thought I'd see him do. He started to laugh. He genuinely laughed with a smile on his face I have never seen before. I was so surprised by this I sat there stunned taking in this gorgeous view. His laughter filled me and rumbled through me. I wanted to, _had to_, hear more of it.

"That's just one out of hundreds!" I chimed in at him and I began to grab another one. I turned towards him, my left leg crossed over my right as they dangled over the edge of his desk. He placed the paper in his hands down and turned to me with interest.

Kazekage-sama,

I have admired you now for a period of time. I dream of you at night. I think of you as I touch myself in yearning for your touch in return. Your red-mangled hair stuck to your face as you are drenched with sweat. Your lean muscular torso over top of me. You're seafoam eyes staring down into my bright blue searching for purpose. I'm bounded to the bed posts with your sand and I leave myself open and helpless to you. Kazekage-sama, don't you want this to happen, for this to be us? Please, love me. Love me, like you've never loved before. I can make you happier than any other woman can!

Yours forever to love,

Minara.

He laughed along as I dramatically read the need from this girl's voice. Letter after letter we kept at it. He stopped trying to work and kept his entire attention to what we were doing.

"I don't understand." He nodded. "What's wrong with these women?"

"Gaara," I tried to keep my laughter down. "I told you. Your looks and power make these girls weak for you. Some truly believe they love you and that you're in love with them in return."

He looked at me, amused. "Why?" He widened his eyes as he spoke.

"I don't know, girls are crazy like that." I winced a bit as I thought of how I use to be over Sasuke. "But some grow out of it, but then again. I think we have read some from the same people. Maybe you should take up one of their offers." I teased at him, while I stuck out my tongue in unison.

Gaara shook his head. "None of them interest me."

"Why, Gaara?" I jokingly asked. He paused, thinking before he finally responded.

"If they did, they should have presented themselves up front… I want someone who isn't afraid to look me in the eyes and see me." I noted how our topic became serious and I was intrigued. I wonder if I can get more out of him.

"What do you want, Gaara?" I asked softly while looking at him. He sat there silently. He kept his eyes closed as he thought. He sat this way for what felt like minutes, until he finally looked up at me.

"Someone who isn't afraid of me. Who looks past the monster I use to be. Who looks for the person I am now. Not as the Kazekage, but as Gaara of the Desert." I looked my eyes wide at him and my mouth in the form of a small 'o'.

"Gaara, you will find someone who sees you that way."

"Why do you think that?" He looked at me. His voice sounded a little harsh.

"Gaara." I looked at him, intended to give him a lecture he needed to hear. "I have been with you for the past 24 hours and I have seen a lot more than just some Kazekage or some monster. You care for the people under your protection and your family. I've seen the way you look when you are near your family as if relieved to have them with you. You saved me from a nasty sandstorm and kept me warm at night. I have seen you laugh and let go while reading fan mail. I have seen you be Gaara. Not a high powerful Kazekage, or some use-to-be holder of a jinchuriki! Any girl who sees you the way I have seen you, will definitely fall for you. Don't doubt it!" I pointed a finger at him through my lecture. When I finished Gaara just gave me a small smile.

"I never said I did." He answered swiftly. I felt a blush creep across my face as I noticed I just rambled about something useless. He already knew.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's keep going through these letters. Who knows? Maybe one will mention everything I just did." I muttered as I grabbed the next one. I looked at it and smiled at him. If he was going to be coy with me, I'll play right back.

"Oh, _Kazekage-sama_." I purred to him in a sexual voice as I began to read the letter. "How would you like to hear me say it. Out of breath, panting for you as you pleasure yourself with my body?" Gaara chuckled and I tried to keep my act going but I couldn't help but giggle as I spoke. It actually worked well with it.

"Oh yeah?" Gaara responded. He smirked at me playfully. Gaara was actually going to play back with me. I gave him a devilish smile as I repeated the need I played off of the girl from the letter.

"Oh, Kazekage-_SAMA!_"

We began to laugh as all of a sudden the door bursted open behind us. Gaara stopped laughing and looked up at the door with a look of annoyance. I turned my head over my shoulder to see who was at the door. I twisted my body as I took in the crowd at the door. Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro stood at the door. I could see a look of relief over took Temari and Shikamaru. Kankuro on the other hand, frowned.

"What the hell's going on in here?" shouted Temari as she took in Gaara and I. Her eyes narrowed at me as she noticed how I sat on the edge of Gaara's desk very close to him. I saw her eyes glance at the paper in my hand and the two stacks on both sides of his desk.

"We were just reading his mail." I replied shortly with a smile on my face. Temari didn't drop her look.

"Gaara, what the hell happened to you? We were worried when you never showed up yesterday!"

Gaara sighed. "We were trapped in the storm yesterday and took refuge in an abandoned shop."

"Still!" Temari cut in. "The storm ended after the sunset! You never returned!" I began to get irritated and I jumped off the desk and turned to look at them.

"Relax," I quickly spoke. "As we were waiting, we fell asleep. Big deal. We woke up and it was morning so we headed here." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You fell asleep?" Temari looked at Gaara with a surprised expression. Gaara nodded at her. "Still, why didn't you guys report to us! The team from Konoha were worried about Ino as well."

"I reported to the woman up front. That's all that was needed to be done." He spoke. Any emotion he showed before was gone and he returned to his usual way.

"That's nice. But I just wanted to know, what the hell were you guys reading?" Kankuro butted in.

"I already told you, his mail." I jumped in.

"What kind of mail, was that?" Kankuro asked. He had a small look of disgust in his voice.

"His fan mail, duh." I quickly added. I stopped looking at them and paid more attention to my finger nails. Ugh, I have to clean the dirt and sand out of them.

"Why were you reading his fan mail?" Kankuro began to pick an argument with me. Before I could respond, Temari jumped in.

"Look enough. Gaara." She turned her attention to him and began to step inside. "During the storm, we were attacked. We weren't able to see the ninja. They began to attack us when the storm began, they used it to their advantage. We were able to get away but we couldn't find the ninja who attacked us. They're still in this village. We tried to come to report it to you yesterday but you weren't here. We were worried they may have gotten to you."

"Shikamaru, where's Choji and Asuma-sensei?" I quickly jumped in as I noticed their missing presence.

"Choji was injured in the attack and he's in the hospital. Asuma stayed with him." He responded giving me a sad look.

My eyes widened and I looked at Gaara. He had his hands in front of his face taking in everything.

"This is serious issue. We have had a guest from the leaf, injured. Temari stay here. Kankuro see Shikamaru and Ino out then get Baki for me. We need to discuss this immediately." Gaara kept his composure as he spoke. He looked at me then at Shikamaru. "You two watch yourselves on your way to the hospital to see your friend. We will come get you there after we discuss further matters."

I nodded my head at him and Shikamaru did the same. I quickly made my way around the desk to join Shikamaru. I looked back at Gaara once more before I headed out the door. He was watching me. He nodded his head to me as if he was giving me reassurance.

"Go, Ino." He spoke. "Your friend needs you."

I nodded to him and turned around to leave with Shikamaru and Kankuro. How could this happen? I thought as we quickly began to make our ways out of the tower. I wasn't there to protect him.

"Ino." I looked up at Shikamaru as his voice broke my thoughts. "This isn't your fault. We are dealing with a major problem and our stay here will be held longer. Don't lose focus."

"Right." I nodded to him. Oh gosh, don't let Choji's condition be bad.

* * *

**Please reviews are helpful! More would be nice, but to those who have. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is he?" I shouted at the young nurse behind the desk. She coward behind her clipboard.

"W-who, miss?" she stuttered out to me. Ugh, I don't have time for this.

"Choji Akimichi of the Leaf, what's room is he in?" Shikamaru lazily asked. She gave a sigh of relief and looked at her clipboard. I began to grow impatient watching her. I was about to make another remark but Shikamaru placed a firm hand on my shoulder and glared at me. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Room 23." She stated in a hush tone. I quickly turned and headed towards the doors, not waiting for Shikamaru to follow me. As I began walking through the halls, my feet moved faster. Before I knew it, I was in a complete run.

"Ino." I heard Shikamaru's faint voice behind me as I made my way into the room.

As I walked in, Asuma-sensei was leaning against the window. He turned to look at me as I entered. I walked to Choji's bed and saw him lying there, unconscious. I bit my lip as tears formed my eyes. I closed them tightly to fight them back.

"What happened to him?" I spoke just above a whisper as I sank to my knees.

"You don't need to worry about whispering. He's in a coma right now from his chakra being drained completely." Asuma stated to me. I bit my lip even rougher as I fought back more tears. Shikamaru walked in as he mumbled something along the lines of "troublesome, woman", but I could see in his eyes he looked worried about our teammate.

"We were attacked when the sandstorm began as we were all caught off guard by it as well. We couldn't see who the ninja were but Choji must have been close to them when we heard him yell. We rushed to his body and carried him off. He was unconscious as he was completely drained of chakra. We stuffed a soldier pill down his throat and rushed him to the hospital, which was difficult due to the storm. They were able to restore some of his chakra, but he won't be waking up for a while." Asuma finished replying to my previous question.

"He could be out for at least a week." I barely spoke above a whisper. I looked at my hands and sighed. My medical training, I started this because of situations like this. If I wasn't able to help my teammates in battle, I would sure help them by healing their wounds. I wasn't even there to protect my teammate. I'm just a failure.

"Ino." I looked at Shikamaru's hand that was extended towards me then up at him. "Don't get on yourself for this. You weren't there when the attack happened, so you shouldn't be blaming this on yourself." He muttered as he waited for me to take his hand.

I gave him a shy smile and I took his hand and he pulled me up from the ground. Shikamaru is always the one to see right through me and help bring me into reality. Times like this I really miss having with him. He kept his distance from me a lot, especially when he was with Temari… I shook my head slightly to dismiss the thoughts and reverted my attention back to Choji.

"Asuma, Ino." Shikamaru spoke. I turned my attention to him. I knew what he was doing. He was going to begin figuring this out and planning. "As far as we know, these ninja attacked us but my guess is we didn't have something, or someone, they were looking for. They took out Choji since he was nearby to distract us from following them. Their jutsu was able to completely drain Choji from his chakra so these ninja are dangerous. We need to plan who they're looking for and what village they belong to. My guess is the Kazekage but why, I don't know yet. And we probably won't know until after their meeting. Maybe they have something valuable of their time, or they could just have a country against the Sand village. Now I believe, tomorrow we, including the Kazekage, should all travel together to some part of the village to see if they will appear. Even if we won't confront us in battle yet, seeing where they come from can be a major advantage."

Asuma smiled at Shikamaru. "Well done, Shikamaru."

"That's just my plan for now. After discussing with the Kazekage later, things could change by the information they give us." Shikamaru added.

"We'll wait until then to discuss this further." Asuma finished and we remained quiet.

Time passed by. Sensei remained standing by the window, Shikamaru sat in the chair and seemed to be thinking heavily, and I sat on the floor by Choji's bed. Around two, my stomach began to growl. Maybe I should get us lunch? I remember where that stand where Gaara took us was, and I would love to have some again!

"Is anybody else hungry?" I asked out loud and looked between Asuma and Shikamaru.

"Yeah." Shikamaru lazily replied and Asuma nodded his head. "Why?"

"I thought I could go get us lunch, I know a place nearby-" I was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Absolutely not Ino, we can't just split up with unidentified enemies lurking around."

I stood up and frowned at him. "Why not, Shika? They aren't after me, and it's close by! I will be back soon. Let me just go."

"Shikamaru, if you're so worried why don't you accompany her?" Asuma quickly stepped in and raised his eye brow at Shikamaru.

"When it's so hot outside?" Shikamaru whined.

"Then let me go alone!" I stated in a higher voice than I expected.

"Fine, I'll go with her." Shikamaru mumbled as he stood up from the chair. I grinned at him. I love when he has to do things that he hates.

"We'll be back soon Asuma!" I spoke loudly as I hooked my arm around Shikamaru's and headed out the door. After dragging him all the way to the exit, I unhooked my arm from his.

"This is such a drag." He mumbled as he looked up at the sky. He kept his hands in his pockets.

"Gosh, you're so lazy, Shika." I batted back at him. "If you didn't have us, you would starve from being too lazy to get up and make yourself food."

"Whatever."

"I mean, I'm lucky my name is only two syllables. Or you'd probably be too lazy to say it if it were any longer."

"I didn't go with you to be nagged at."

"Then you should have let me go alone."

"You know why, Ino." He looked at me sternly and I looked away quickly with a 'hmph'.

"Whatever."

Thirty five minutes later, Shikamaru and I were leaving the small food stand with four bags of food.

"I don't understand why you got four orders, Ino. We both know Choji isn't going to be awake for it." Shikamaru sighed as he had to carry two bags of food.

"I know." I looked down at the floor with a sigh. "It just doesn't feel the same not ordering extra food." I mumbled and I heard Shikamaru mumbled something on the terms of troublesome.

"Shikamaru?" I looked at him. Maybe now is a time to finally talk to him.

"Hn?" He didn't even bother to glance my way.

"Are you and Temari dating?" I felt him stiffen by my side.

"No." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Why not? I can tell she likes you and I think you like her too." I kept my face ahead. I didn't want to look at him.

He sighed annoyed. "Ino, none of this matters. So stop asking, it's troublesome."

I begin to feel heat rise to my face. I was tired of him ignoring my questions about anything personal in his life.

"I don't understand! You never open up with me anymore, Shika. I just don't get it. You can read me like a book and at times I feel I know you just as well but you won't ever confirm it!" I began whining at him. I couldn't help but bitch. It was what I was known to do.

He grunted. "It's too troublesome to pick a fight with you."

"Well, then I'll do it for you! You're always with her. You even got up early once to see her off on her trip back to this hell hole. You obviously feel something for that cruel woman so why don't you fucking admit it?" I barked at him.

He looked at me angrily. "Fine, Ino. You want to get personal? What's up with you and the Kazekage? I thought your heart belonged to Sasuke or what about Sai? You know that Sasuke look alike? So why bring Gaara into your little games. It's wrong to lead people on, but I guess that's what your best at doing." He snapped at me.

I glared at him. Best at leading people on? That was my undoing.

"What the hell are you getting at Shikamaru?" I stopped in my place and my voice level picked up a few knotches. "What do you mean leading people on? I don't-"

I was cut off when a loud explosion boomed through us and a cloud of smoke overtook our vision. I was thrown back from the wave and I tried desperately to find my teammate.

"Shikamaru!" I screamed trying to see.

"Ino!" I heard him yell back as arms began to wrap around me. But those weren't his arms, these were too strong and very muscular. I was pulled up off the floor to have a disgusting, foul odor breathing in my face. I winced as my eyes began to burn from the odor of his foul breath.

"Where's the Kazekage, sweetheart?" He cooed into my ear. I could feel the moist heat off his breath on my ear and it made me shake with disgust.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" I kicked his groin and he released me as he tried to cover himself. I jumped back and landed on my feet. "Shikamaru!" I yelled again hoping to hear his voice. I felt a hand grab my wrist and I relaxed.

"Ino, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked looking into my eyes. I could see the concern and I smiled.

"I'm fine." I turned to look ahead. "Did you see who they are?"

"Yes, they're from the Village Hidden by Rocks." The cloud of smoke began to disappear around us and I could now see Shikamaru's face clearly.

"What? Why do they want the Kazekage?"

Before Shikamaru could respond three men stood before us. Shikamaru and I stood next to each other. We nodded at each other and took our fighting stances.

"So where's your beloved Kazekage, princess?" One tall, bulky man smiled at me as he spoke. His right eye was covered with his forehead protector. He was ugly. His teeth were crooked and he had greasy black hair.

"I'm not your fuckin' princess and I don't know, but you're not going to find out!" I yelled at him.

"Aw, how sweet. The Kazekage has leaf ninja protecting him. He could have at least chosen stronger ones. Your friend went down easily, even though he was a pretty big guy. And now he has some weak blondie and a pineapple head to stand up against us? How pathetic." The man began to laugh and I gritted my teeth. I pulled up a kunai and held it in front of my chest.

"I don't care what you say about me, but don't you ever say any shit about my friends." I barked at him. I looked at Shikamaru and he nodded at me.

"Ono, shut up and let's get this over with." The man to his left shouted to him. This one was just as tall, but not as ugly. He was average looking, with brown hair that came down to his eyebrows. He wore his protector on his neck. He wore a standard uniform form his village. The third guy was a bit shorter but much bulkier. He had his hair in a low ponytail and it was a dark brown. A scar came down across his left eye to his mouth. He also had a goatee that just made him uglier.

"Whatever, Raiku. I thought we could have some fun at first. Right, Tausho?" He looked at the man with the goatee to his right.

"He's right, Ono. Shut up." Tausho replied then looked back at us.

I started to run towards them and threw three kunai as I jumped in the air.

"If you think that's going to stop us you're wrong-what?" The men stood still in shock as they weren't able to dodge the kunai.

"Shadow possession jutsu, success." Shikamaru smirked and the men took on the hits from the kunai.

I landed and smiled at them.

"Thanks for the extra shadows, Ino."

"Don't mention it." I smiled back at him then turned my attention back to them. I made my hand signs and faced myself in front of them.

"Mind Body Disturbance!" I made the rectangle sign by my left side and kept it.

"What's happening?!" Ono shouted as he turned to face Raiku. Shikamaru released his hold on Ono as he began to attack the other two.

"What are you doing?" Raiku shouted at him as he took on a punch from Ono.

"I don't know, I can't control my body!" He shouted as he threw another punch.

I smiled at the sight but I noticed something was off. One, two, three… four? I could sense four foreign chakra signatures.

"Shikamaru! There's another one!" I shouted back at him.

"Ah!" Shikamaru yelled and I looked back to see him lying on his side. The fourth ninja was tall and fit. He covered most of his face with a mask and only a line which showed his eyes and the skin around it was seen on his face. He had a sleeveless shirt which showed off his muscles. I had a bad sense of strong chakra radiating from him. I took notice of the rock broken in half lying next to Shikamaru.

"Oh, no… Shikamaru!" I yelled back at him. I winced as the three men began to try fighting my technique.

I heard one of them yelling as they tried to break free from the embrace my jutsu had.

I gasped a bit at their power of trying to fight it off but I had to try and keep my attention on the fourth ninja behind me.

"Jeez, Zen. Took you long enough to get here!" Shouted Ono as he threw another punch at Tausho.

"Are you really being beaten by this little girl?" The fourth one spoke mockingly but with no emotion in his voice. Ugh, another one. Is this whole no-emotion thing becoming popular among men?

I broke my justu and the men rubbed their wrists before turning their attention back to me.

"We'll finish her off, Zen." Ono shouted again as the three of them began to run towards me. I knew I shouldn't try this technique due to the circumstances of them moving but I had no options. And I didn't have a Shikamaru to talk me out of it. I did my quick hand signs and when they were fairly close I started my jutsu.

"Mind Clone Switch Technique!" My soul slipped out and luckily I found myself in three bodies. I watched my body drop to the floor and turned my attention to the fourth one. I took a fighting stance in all three bodies.

"Ah, a Yamanaka. I see you have some advance skills from your clan. Impressive, let's see how you can coordinate in them." He began to run towards us and I ran towards him. The three bodies I was in made a triangle around him and we all began to fight using basic taijutsu. I was able to keep him somewhat on the defensive with there being three of me. Yet, I could feel myself weakening due to the amount of chakra I was using.

"Very impressive, little girl. You can coordinate well enough." He mumbled and I could hear a dark side to his voice. I grinned at him and brought two of the bodies to give him a twin punch but he jumped out in the last minute and our faces collided. We flew back and I got up quickly and rubbed the side of my face. This was going to leave a mark.

"You're not fast enough, little girl!" He landed a few feet back but the third body caught up to him and began to fight combat with him. But my chakra began to drain low and I knew I had to retreat back to my body soon. I took all three of the bodies to run at him and take him farther away for my body and Shikamaru. Once all three threw matching punches, I released my justu and I found myself getting back up in my own body. I saw the bodies hit Zen before the men began to snap back to what was happening. I rushed over to Shikamaru's side and noticed the giant bump forming on his head.

"Oh, no." I spoke out loud. "With the force of this blow, there could be major damage." Anger over filled me and I looked up at the four men, enraged.

"What the hell happened?" I heard one of them shouting as they looked at me. "You took over my body? I swear, I'm going to knock you out that you'll be sleeping twice as long as your friends!" He shouted as he pointed a finger at me. I rolled my eyes. I stood up and in front of Shikamaru's body. I was panting from my lack of chakra and I could only imagine how I was going to hold up against four shinobi. Ono began to run towards me and my hand tightened on my kunai.

"Ah!" I gasped as Tausho, jumped up in front of me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but instead I heard shouting from above me. I opened my eyes to see him enclosed in sand and hovering in front of me. I looked over to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro standing a few yards away. Gaara's arm was held out in front and I could see a look of anger on his face. Temari whipped out her fan and Kankuro had Crow prepared.

I sighed relieved and smiled at them.

"Tend to your friend." Gaara spoke loudly so I could hear him and I nodded at him.

I knealed back down with Shikamaru and began to use my Mystical Palm technique to look at the damage Shikamaru has taken. I sighed in relief as I noticed he was not hit with any jutsu that drained his chakra. But my eyes dropped shut when I noticed he received a bit amount of damage from the blow to his head. He is suffering a concussion and with him being knocked out. I don't know when he could possibly wake up. He's basically in the same state as Choji…

I bit my lip as tears began to form but I fought them back. I looked up and noticed the fighting begin taken on around me. Temari and Kankuro engaged with Ono, Raiku and Zen. Gaara had knocked out Tausho. Kankuro captured Ono and before Temari could do further damage to Raiku and Zen, they disappeared.

"Damn it!" I heard Temari curse and she stood up and dropped her fan to her side.

I looked away and back at Shikamaru. I put his left arm around my neck and I supported his body with my right side.

"Gaara, I need to get him to the hospital!" I shouted to him as I began to try and take Shikamaru with me. But as I took a step forward I gasped at my sudden weakness and I dropped to my knees. Shikamaru's body also dropped to my side but I kept my arm around him.

Gaara was by my side and he looked at me a little worried. "Are you alright?" He asked me. Only a little hint of worry was shown in his voice.

"I'm fine, I just used a lot of chakra. Just help me with him, please." I spoke through gritted teeth. Shikamaru was definitely heavier than I remember, or maybe I'm just too weak at the moment. Temari and Kankuro had Ono and Tausho with them and they appeared by our side.

"What happened to him?" Temari asked. I looked at her and I could see the worry in her face. I cursed silently at myself to see she truly cares as much as I did.

"He was knocked out by a huge hit to the head. It's not good. He has a concussion and" I looked back down to the ground so I couldn't show my face. "I don't know when he will wake up."

I felt Shikamaru's body lift away from me and I looked up to see him on top of a bed of sand. Gaara was standing back up and I smiled at him for the help.

"Alright, let's get you up too." Kankuro gave me his hand and smiled at me. I smiled back and took it as he pulled me back up.

We began to make the walk back. Ono and Tausho were silent the whole time. I could tell they were ashamed and angry at the same time.

"Nice fighting, blondie." Kankuro smirked at me. "I can't believe you held up the four of them until we got there."

I smirked back at him and as I took another step. I quickly stopped to keep myself from falling down. I inhaled sharply at the slight pain.

"Whoa, you okay?" Kankuro looked at me. I looked up at him and the others stopped as well to look back.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I just need to rest a bit when we get there. Let's keep moving. He needs to get there quick."

They nodded and we continued. As we got to the hospital, Gaara left Shikamaru with me and the nurse quickly admitted him into the same room as Choji. Gaara and the other's went to deal with interrogating the two captured ninja.

Asuma frowned and shook his head when he saw Shikamaru being admitted into the same room.

"What happened, Ino?" He asked. "I saw the explosion and I was afraid you two were in it."

"Sensei, we were attacked. They are looking for the Kazekage. In the middle of battle, we were distracted by three of them that the fourth one snuck up on us and knocked out Shikamaru. I was able to hold them off until the Kazekage and his siblings arrived to aid me."

"He took a blow to the head, huh?" Asuma added in while looking at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, he received a concussion and I am unsure of when he will awake. I think he may be in a coma for a bit." I barely spoke above a whisper.

"Lady Tsunade, is not going to be happy to hear this." He spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I nodded and sunk down between the two of my teammates beds. I placed my head on my knees and closed my eyes. I failed to protect another one from injury. I am a failure as a kunoichi. I inhaled back tears as I could feel myself slipping into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! I had one more sleepless night, so this is my last update as my finals start tomorrow (or well today, looking at the time). Enjoy! Please R & R.**

* * *

I heard talking. I didn't open my eyes but I knew there were four people in the room.

"Ugh, she's still sleeping?" I could hear a feminine voice speak.

"Let her sleep, she's just tired." Said from a familiar deep masculine voice.

"I can't believe she held them off for so long." This one was more in awe and I believed it to be Kankuro.

"I'm proud of her. She always complained of never being able to show herself to her teammates. They would be proud. She protected them whether she thinks so or not." My sensei responded.

"I'm hungry." Yes, that voice was Kankuro.

"Is Shikamaru going to be alright?" The feminine voice spoke again and I could finally tell it was Temari.

So it wasn't a dream. Everything that happened. It was real. The four ninja from earth country… Shikamaru.

"Yes, they believe he will be waking up soon. The blow wasn't too hard to the head." Asuma spoke and I felt relieved.

"You see, everything's great. Let's go get something to eat. They'll be fine." Kankuro spoke lastly.

"Alright, let's go to the cafeteria like the nurse insisted earlier." Temari answered and I heard their footsteps retreat.

The talking grew quiet as there was a thud from the door closing.

"Damn it." I mumbled in my knees.

"I thought they'd never leave."

I gasped as I looked up to see Raiku and Zen standing in the room with me. I jumped up on my feet and took a stance.

"What do you want now? You knocked them out already, and you just miss the Kazekage. Leave us alone!" I shouted at them. My eyes watered a bit but they dried once I realized the situation.

I gasped again as I felt Raiku standing right behind me. I kept my eyes wide and I stared at the wall ahead of me.

"You never shut up do you? We came here to finish you guys off. The Kazekage will follow us and fall right into our trap to retrieve you." He whispered into my ear and I shuddered.

"He'd never." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"I-Ino?" I heard Shikamaru awakening from my right.

"Shikamaru!" I shouted.

"Ah!" I heard him shout.

"Time to finish you off like I did to your friend." I heard Zen mumble. Oh no. That means he's draining his chakra. Raiku had a hand over my mouth and the other around my stomach. I bit his hand and he pulled back with a grunt.

"You leave him alone!" I struggled out of Raiku's grasp. He punched my stomach and I coughed from the pain. He then punched my face as Zen jumped in front of me.

"You're next." He mumbled and I could see his blue chakra in his hand as he began to take mine.

Raiku had his hand over my mouth again to silence my shouts as I began to fall to my knees. But as soon as they started they stopped. They looked at the door and I heard Zen curse quietly.

"Raiku."

"But you didn't finish."

"We need to leave now!" He harshly spoke and they disappeared.

I dropped to my knees and crawled to Shikamaru's bed. I felt incredibly weak. I had little chakra left but I needed to save him.

"Shikamaru." I whispered as I began to transfer what chakra I had left to him. Tears pooled down my face silently as I felt the pain from losing my chakra.

"Ino!" I heard Asuma scream as he ran towards me. "What happened?"

I didn't stop giving Shikamaru my chakra as I spoke. A whisper was the only thing I could manage.

"They-they came back." I coughed violently as I clutched my stomach with my free hand. "They drained his chakra. I-I need to save him." I mumbled the last words, but I'm sure they came out slurred. I could feel the last bit of my chakra draining from me.

"Ino, stop, the nurses are here!" I nodded at his command and dropped my arm back to my side. I leaned against the wall behind me and I felt Asuma pick me up. I could hear the nurses mumbling as they worked to give Shikamaru some more chakra. Sleep was beginning to take over me and I fought to stay awake. Asuma wiped at the tears on my face.

"They tried to take me…" I fought to keep speaking. "They wanted Gaara to follow."

"Ino. You saved him, sleep now. You lost too much chakra." Asuma quietly spoke and then I heard extra footsteps run in.

"What happened?" I heard Gaara's deep voice question Asuma.

"They attacked and drained all of Shikamaru's chakra with their jutsu and from what I can see they tried to do the same to her. They must have left when they heard me coming. Ino transferred the remainder of her chakra to Shikamaru to save him." Asuma spoke swiftly. I twitched my eyes a bit to show I was still hearing everything they said. "She said they were going to take her so you would follow them. She's okay but she just needs major rest."

"Why would she waste the last of her chakra?" I could hear Kankuro whine.

"Because protecting her comrades is more important to her." I heard Gaara respond before Asuma could.

"Why would they drain Shikamaru's chakra?" I could hear Temari ask.

"I don't know. Only Ino would know." Asuma answered. I fought to stay awake to hear the last of their conversation but sleep won in the end. The last thing I felt was my weight being transferred to someone else. Their embrace was tight yet comforting and very warm.

"I'll watch over her."

I woke up gasping for air. I clutched at my shirt. I opened my eyes and I looked around the room. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I was on a queen size bed with plain red sheets. The room was vacant with one window to the left of the bed. I threw the sheets off of me and walked towards the window. Outside it looked calming. I opened the window and the wind blew in. There was part of the roof in front of me and I stepped outside. I walked towards the right, so I was away from the window. I sat down, hugged my knees and looked up at the sky. The stars shined brightly and I could see a vast amount of stars in the velvet sky. I closed my eyes as I struggled to remember what happened today. All I could remember was the fight from earlier where I failed to keep Shikamaru from falling. A tear ran down my cheek and I brushed it away fiercely with my arm. I looked back at my knees and closed my eyes. That was all I could remember. How did I end up here? And where was here? My kunoichi instincts told me to get up and check the house I woke up in, but for some reason another emotion told me to sit here. I felt strange. I felt lonely. I felt like a failure. I looked back up at the sky. Stars. At times I would come outside and watch the stars. Shikamaru had his clouds and I liked the stars. But for some reason I felt incredibly weak. I'm always cheerful, spunky, bitchy yet cheerful. But now, I felt lonely. Maybe it was because I knew my teammates right now are injured and can't do anything. I was alone here with just Asuma-sensei, but he wasn't even here at the moment.

"Why are you out here?" I turned my head to the left and I saw Gaara sitting at the top of the roof. The moon shown down on him and his skin shined. His pale blue eyes pierced through me. His blood red hair flew with the wind. It was more disordered than usual. The black t-shirt he wore was loose, but clung to his body when the wind blew. He wore a pair of black pants as well. Gaara looked so relaxed, so calm. I was hypnotized and I couldn't find myself to speak. He sighed and looked back up at the sky. After what felt like minutes, I finally answered him.

"I'm just trying to remember what happened." I mumbled and I looked back at the sky myself.

"It's not safe for you to be out here." His voice sounded closer and I looked over to see him right next to me.

"I could say the same for you, Kazekage." I looked back at the sky. "Where am I?"

"My house."

I looked at him and I finally felt the motivation to get up and look at his house. I got up and began to walk towards the window. Once I jumped in, I took another look at the room. There was just the bed, a dresser and three doors. My guess, one was a closet, one led to the bathroom and the other headed out to the rest of the house. Part of my view blackened and I looked back to see Gaara crouched at the window, watching me. I turned to head towards the living area. It was very vacant. Only a couch and table occupied the living area. The kitchen had the necessities with a bar counter. He didn't even have a dining table.

"You live here?" I asked him aloud.

"I'm never here." He stood by the door.

"I can tell." I headed back towards the room and Gaara stepped out of my way. I walked into the restroom and took a look at the mirror. I had a bandage over the side of my face. I touched it and cringed. A flashback of Raiku punching me flashed through my mind and my eyes widened. I began to draw chakra to my hand and started to heal it.

"Don't waste your chakra." I heard Gaara command me. I stopped and looked at him through the mirror.

"I want to get rid of this faster." I mumbled and began to heal myself again.

Gaara appeared by my side and grabbed my arm softly.

"You used too much chakra today." I nodded and dropped my hand to my side. "Besides, you look fine."

My eyes widened and I laughed. He's got to be kidding. My hair was all tangled and parts were sticking out of my ponytail. My eyes looked a little puffy from sleeping and I looked incredibly pale.

"Do you remember what happened today?" Gaara asked softly. He still didn't use much emotion but he lowered his tone of voice.

"Y-yes, I think." I closed my eyes as I began to recall the events. "I awoke when you guys left and the two ninja that disappeared from the fight earlier appeared. They were going to take me so you would pursue them. Shikamaru awoke during this and the one named Zen used his justu to drain his chakra. Raiku held me down and Zen began to use his justu on me but they heard Asuma-sensei coming so they had to leave." I turned to face him. "Did you get any information from Ono and Tausho?"

"The interrogation group is still working with them. I will find out tomorrow." He replied.

"Ah," I then turned my attention to the bedroom. "Why am I here? Where's Asuma-sensei?"

"Asuma is either guarding the hospital room or sleeping in his room. I took you here to keep an eye on you since they have targeted you." I was about to ask another question but he responded as if reading my mind. "There are people guarding your teammates' room. We won't let this happen again. As long as you are here, you are under my protection."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Shouldn't you be working on some paperwork, or reading some fan mail?" Gaara pulled his head back at my sudden change in emotion and then he gave me a shy smile.

"I brought my work here. So I could keep an eye on you until tomorrow."

"I can protect myself, Kazekage-sama." I put my hands on my hips and pouted my lower lip at him.

He looked bemused.

"You're back." He stated softly and my eyes opened wide at his sudden comment.

"That's nice, you missed me." I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled. Gaara didn't respond but I saw a small blush on his cheeks. I smiled. I turned to head towards the room but I stopped to look back over my left shoulder. "Kazekage-_sama_," I purred, "do you have some clothes I can change into?"

Gaara gave me a half smile and walked passed me. He headed towards the dresser. Once he shuffled through a couple drawers, he handed me a black t-shirt and some pants. I only took the t-shirt and turned to head to the bathroom leaving Gaara stunned holding the pants. I found a towel in the bathroom and turned to take a bath. Once I finished I threw on my underwear and only his t-shirt. I folded my clothes and bra and placed them on top of the dresser. My wet hair clung to my back and I turned to look out at the living area. Gaara was sitting on the couch working on some paper work. I walked over to him and crossed my arms looking down the table. I saw three stacks. One composed of paperwork untouched, another of papers he finished and the third was full of fan mail. My eyes relaxed and I gave a big smile. I sat next to Gaara and grabbed a letter from the pile. He looked over at me then back at his paperwork.

"Have you looked at these since we were in your office?" I looked at him before returning to skim the letter.

"Yes." He answered genuinely and I smiled to myself. I looked at the small clock on the table and the time read 1:24.

"Gaara, you should really get some rest."

"I have a lot of work to do. I'm not tired." He answered impassively.

I slammed down the letter on the table and Gaara looked at me bewildered. I spoke to him through gritted teeth.

"I don't care. You're getting some rest now, Kazekage!" He looked at me unaffected.

"I'm not tired." He answered.

I sighed and looked at him tendely. "At least come lay with me."

He looked back at me startled. I eyed him back waiting for his response. He nodded his head so slightly if I wasn't a ninja I wouldn't have caught it. I took his hand and dragged him up to the bed. I threw the sheets back and I got in on the right side. He very hesitantly and awkwardly got in on the left side. I pulled the sheets over us. He examined me as I made myself comfortable. I faced him and kept one arm over the sheets while I propped my head up with the other. He just watched me and didn't say a word. I got a little irritated.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"I've never done this before." He answered timidly. My face softened and I looked at him caringly.

"Come here." I mumbled and I held my arms out to him.

He uncertainly moved himself towards me and I wrapped my right arm around his shoulders while the other wrapped under his head and I buried my fingers in his hair. I looked him in the face and he looked at me, eyes wide. I gave him a soft smile and I pulled his head in towards my chest and I placed my chin on top of his head. I could feel his moist breath on my neck towards the edge of his t-shirt. I shivered and bit my bottom lip.

After a few moments, Gaara relaxed and moved himself closer to me. He pressed himself against me, placed his left arm on my hip and the right underneath my waist. I waited until I felt his breaths even out. I pulled my head back to look at him. His face was relaxed and I was sure he had fallen asleep. I placed my lips close to his forehead. My lips hovered a few centimeters away.

"Good night, Gaara." I spoke faintly and I kissed his forehead gently. I then placed my chin back on top of his head and nuzzled his hair to make myself comfortable. As sleep began to overtake me, I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Good night, Ino." He replied gently and nuzzled his head against my neck. A smile crept on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright! Exams are done, I'm on break, so that means more updates sooner! Enjoy!**

* * *

I laid there for what felt like an hour. I stared at the wall next to the bed. I couldn't fall back asleep and it probably had to do something with the sexy Kazekage nuzzled into me. I didn't move a muscle since I woke up. I knew I should have just moved out of his grasp but he was also wrapped in my arms as well. I had my arms around his neck and my fingers rested in his hair. His hair flew into my nose at times when I breathed and I had to fight not to sneeze. I also found I needed to go to the restroom about thirty minutes ago but, again, I sat it out. I didn't want to leave him. He was so warm. The feel of his face, resting against my neck. His warm breaths made goose bumps appear on my flesh. Gaara was a very silent sleeper though. If it wasn't for his breaths on my neck, I would have presumed he was dead.

My fingers started to itch from being very still. I decided then that playing with his hair would do no harm, right? So my fingers delicately ran through his hair. I then began to slowly scratch his head as well. I then left it to have my right hand play and scratch his head while my left made slow circles on his neck. I closed my eyes and I could feel myself getting sleepy again. I then heard a very sharp inhale and I froze for a moment. My hands stopped but I didn't move. I knew Gaara was awake and he was very aware of our position. He didn't move either, so I decided to resume what I was doing. As I drew a small "s" shape on the back of his neck, he squeezed my waist and I couldn't help but smile. The Kazekage definitely liked what I was doing. I decided I would be the first one to speak.

"Good morning, Gaara." I slightly purred slash mumbled. I pulled his head back with his hair as I turned my face down so I could be face to face with him. His eyes were closed and he slowly opened them to look at me. Our faces were only inches apart.

"Good morning, Ino." He spoke in that sexy I-just-woke-up voice. I saw his eyes flash as he looked my face over. He closed his eyes and I couldn't tell if he was either trying to go back to sleep or if he was thinking seriously. I kept running my fingers through his hair and I saw him relax a little. What surprised me the most was the fact that Gaara's arms were still around my waist.

"Ino." He mumbled. He kept his eyes closed.

"Hm, Gaara?" I questioned in a half daze.

He opened his eyes and stared back at me. It woke me up instantly and I was sure my face looked a scared.

"I was asleep." He stated, but I could tell it was a bit of a question through his eyes.

"Yes, you were." I mumbled. I had my attention on his hair and forehead. His kanji stuck out to me.

"I don't sleep." His eyes remained open and for some reason I felt like he was trying to sound threatening through his tone. That could just be from the fact that he just woke up.

"I would have never thought. You've slept with me the past two nights and you've only woken up because of me." I gave a small laugh. "I'm sure if I didn't, you'd sleep for weeks."

Gaara sat up with a small sigh and I turned to lay on my back. He shook his head slightly and I furrowed my eye brows. He looked away from me.

"What's wrong, Gaara?"

"I don't know." He mumbled. I sat up and looked at him. I brought my hand to his cheek and turned his head to face mine. He didn't show any expression on his face but he just took in my worried look.

"Gaara." I couldn't help but feel sad. He was struggling with something and I wanted him to tell me. His expression softened. Our faces were only mere inches apart. I began to lean in until there was a loud knock at the door. Gaara immediately seemed to snap back to his normal stoic expression and looked towards the door. I rolled my eyes and got up to answer the door. I walked more angrily then I expected to.

"What?" I answered rudely as I opened the door. I took in the girl standing there. She had short brown hair with matching brown eyes. A splash of pink stained her cheeks from embarrassment. At first she seemed shocked and nervous but then there was a flash of anger in her eyes. But it was gone as fast as it came.

"I-I'm looking for Gaara-sama." I eyed her. I didn't know why, but I wasn't liking this girl too much.

"Who's asking?" I leaned against the door frame and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I should be asking you." She snapped back.

"Matsuri." I turned to see Gaara standing in the living room. He was already changed. So, Matsuri was her name. "Why are you here?"

"G-Gaara-sama." She exclaimed. She was blushing again, and I stood back from the door frame so she could have a view of him. I raised an eyebrow. By the looks of it, this girl had a crush on him. Was she a fan girl? No she couldn't be, he knew her name. "You missed the meeting with the interrogation group, so Kankuro-san asked me to tell you the meeting changed to one." She seemed to relax now and she was smiling. Yep, this girl definitely had a huge crush on him. I turned my attention to my nails.

"Sorry, we just woke up." I chimed in and she looked at me with shock and a bit of anger as well. I looked back at her and smirked.

"We will be there soon," Gaara stepped in. "Tell Kankuro, I'm sorry and thank you, Matsuri."

"You're welcome, Gaara-sama." She answered quickly and gave a slight bow. She shot me another look, then left.

"Matsuri," I spoke aloud, "she was your student, right?" I said the ending a little louder as I finally figured out who she was. "The one who was kidnapped."

"Yes." He answered.

"Ahhh. She's definitely changed since then. I couldn't recognize her… she's grown up." I added trying to see how Gaara would answer.

"I haven't noticed." He answered with a stoic expression and emotion. What a shock. Gaara was totally unaware of her interest in him. This guy really is clueless.

"Well, I'll go get ready so we can leave." I felt awkward for some reason. He nodded and I quickly darted to the restroom. After taking a quick shower, I realized I left my clothes in the bedroom. I walked out in just my underwear. I quickly rushed into the bedroom and I bumped into something, or more like someone. He steadied me with his arms on my shoulders and I looked up to meet pale orbs.

"Well, déjà vu." I smirked at him and the ends of mouth twitched.

"Don't hurt yourself, Yamanaka. We only have eight medics and they're currently occupied." He responded coyly and I couldn't help but smile wider.

He then quickly stepped back and turned to face the wall.

"Kazekage?" I questioned.

"Clothes." He responded quickly. My eyes widened a bit but then I smiled.

"What about them?"

"You're lacking them," he then turned to look me in the eyes, "again."

"Well, Kaze-sama, I left my clothes on the dresser over there." I pointed in that direction.

"Kaze-sama?" He looked at me a bit surprised.

"Yes, I read it off of a letter from Kareen. I like it. Is it okay if I call you that?"

He stood there silent then he nodded slightly.

"Good, I wasn't going to stop anyways." I chirped then I walked to grab my clothes. As I went to walk past him, he just watched me attentively. I knew he wasn't looking at my body, but just watching me, like he was trying to figure me out. I smiled. This is something a girl could get used to.

After I finished getting myself dressed, and I turned to make sure I looked decent-well more than decent- and left to join Gaara.

"Alright, let's go!"

He nodded and we left. As we were coming close to the tower, I realized I wanted to see Asuma and my teammates.

"Is it okay if I head to the hospital instead? I feel like I'm intruding listening to matters that concern Suna. I also want to check on my teammates and my sensei."

"Of course." He responded. "I'm taking you there now."

"But, Gaara." I interfered. "We are at your tower. The hospital is just a little bit away. You can even see it from here. It's a waste for you. Besides, I don't want you to miss another meeting. Let me just go on my own-"

"No." He interjected. "You have been hurt too many times. I am taking you there and then I will return to take you back."

Jeez, he sounded like Shikamaru now. "But, Gaara, I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You are not a burden. I want to make sure of your protection."

"I'm a kunoichi, Gaara. I'm supposed to protect those above me with my life." I started to become irritated. "Not the other way around." I emphasized with annoyance.

"And as Kazekage, my job is to protect the people here in my village." Even though he didn't show true anger in his voice yet, I could tell he was trying hard to stay calm. Unlike me, I was beginning to boil. Our pace also became faster.

"I am not a member of this village. I am from Konoha." I spoke back through gritted teeth.

"That does not matter, while you are here. You are treated as the others."

"I can walk on my own, _Kazekage_. Just like the other villagers."

"They have already targeted you twice, _Ino_. I'm not going to let it happen another time." He was starting to lose his calm. His voice even escalated just like mine.

"Gaara, I can protect myself." I was beginning to get angered.

"We've seen how that proved." Gaara responded sarcastically. I snorted in anger.

"Well, excuse me! First, I didn't know you were capable of sarcasm! And second, I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you are Gaara. I tried and failed. I know!" I could feel some tears beginning to form in my eyes. I couldn't tell if they were from anger, or the hurt I felt from his statement. "I can't protect those I care about when needed. But I didn't expect it from _you _to point that out to me!" We arrived at the hospital entrance. "Look you did it, I'm here and safe! Congratu-fuckin-lations. Have fun at your meeting." I spat and turned to walk in. I didn't even bother to look at him. I wiped at the tears fiercely and collected myself together.

I walked into the hospital room and found a guard in there. I nodded to him and walked to sit in between Shikamaru and Choji.

"Where's Asuma-sensei?" I asked the guard.

"He is at the meeting with the Kazekage. It must be taking longer than scheduled." I nodded but turned away to know the reason was my fault. No it was his fault. He had fallen asleep just like me.

After some time, Asuma entered and I perked up to finally speak with him.

"Asuma-sensei!" I smiled at him.

"Ino. How are you?" He smiled back at me.

"Better now. How are you? How was the meeting? What did you learn?"

"You are still as chatty as ever. Glad you didn't change due to the circumstances." He laughed.

I jumped up and smirked at him. "Asuma, so I had a couple of rough encounters. That's not going to change me whatsoever."

"Alright, then let's discuss the issues of the meeting and what came to terms."

"Good, I've been dying to know." I grinned. For some reason I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. After our fight, who knew what Gaara may have said?

We nodded to the new guard and left to the cafeteria. As we sat eating our food, Asuma began to give me the details of the meeting and conclusions.

"I'm sorry about the Kazekage missing the first meeting." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Ino, everyone needs sleep. From what I hear, he rarely sleeps. I'm glad you helped him… loosen up. But he seemed angered when he returned."

"Ah."

"Ino."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did something happen?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I choked on my food a bit.

"It's not important." I waved it away and he just raised his eyebrow higher.

"Just please remember, Ino. He's the Kazekage. Don't give him a reason to hate the Leaf Village."

I snorted. "As long as Naruto is part of our village that will never happen."

"Oi, Ino." He shook his head. "Anyways, they have sent word to the Village Hidden by Rocks. They replied they are unaware of the situation and believe it may be rogue ninja. Whether the Kazekage trusts them or not, is up to him. Right now, we are currently placed here until the situation ceases. Tsunade's orders. You are a target, and we don't want to bring threat to the Leaf Village. Under the Kazekage's orders, you are under protection at all times." I scoffed and spit out my water in the process. "Who protects you? I do not know. He said you will always be under protection." I gave him a questioning glance. "Right now, you are currently under mine." I shrugged. "He will most likely go over this more with you later. You may not see much of me because I am placed on a team to help stop these ninja. They have hurt two of my students and tried to hurt my third one. Tsunade believed I can be of great help and so did the Kazekage. Whether you are allowed to, I am not sure. You may want to talk to him." Oh I will talk. "And when I say talk, I mean _talk._ Don't yell at him. He is a respected figure and you will treat him as that way. Understand, Ino?"

I sat and took in the information. Always under protection? And I won't be placed on a mission to stop the ninja who tried to kill us? Oh, I'll talk to Gaara alright about it. And I will 'respect' him.

"I understand, sensei." I nodded at him and plopped another spoon full of salad into my mouth. He raised his eyebrow at me. "I mean it!" I tried to speak with the food in my mouth.

"Good, and don't talk with your mouth full." I rolled my eyes and finished my dinner.

When we finished, we returned to the room and two guards waited there for us. Asuma explained he was going to rest since he was up so early and was going to be the next day. So of course, two guards were placed to watch over _me_ and my teammates. I sat down in between the two beds as usual and the guards remained quiet.

I smiled softly and spoke aloud to my teammates.

"Jeez, Shikamaru. If you knew what was going on. Troublesome wouldn't even cut it. Choji? The food here rocks. When you wake up, I promise I will have so much food that will cover for the days you missed eating."

I rested my head on my knees and sat there hoping to hear a mumble from Shikamaru or the sound of munching on chips from Choji. I was only greeted with silence and the sound of the sand and wind blowing against the building. Surprisingly became it has become soothing to me. It was the equivalent to the sound of the rain hitting the rooftops. I could feel sleep beginning to take over me and I welcomed it. I needed a break from this harsh reality.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! We were introduced to Matsuri. Ino and Gaara had a fall out and well Ino just isn't enjoying the over protective Kazekage at all. Just wait til next time. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short but there will be more coming soon. I'm trying to be fast with these updates. Plus I have a lot of free time now so expect many to come!**

* * *

I woke up in the dark. I moved and felt the covers shift over me. This caused me to frown. He took me here again while I was asleep. I was angry but also embarrassed. I'm a heavy sleeper for a freaking kunoichi. I should have woken up but oh well. I needed to confront him and tell him a thing or two. I jumped out of the bed and moved my walked towards the living area. Gaara wasn't in here but I noticed my stuff over by the door. He must have had someone drop it off. At least now I can change. I went back to the bedroom and laid my crap all over the bed. I took notice of a black set of sleeping lingerie and smiled.

Once I have changed, I fixed my hair to lay flat instead of in the usual ponytail. I even messed with it a bit to create a certain poofyness that Gaara was fond of. A day dream of Gaara running his fingers through my air came into my mind but I shook it away.

"You need to keep serious, Ino." I said to myself in the mirror. I then made my way to the living area and I plopped myself down on the couch. I began to read some more fan mail until I noticed a certain document that caught my attention. I didn't pick it up but I leaned over to read it.

_Kazekage,_

_We have a very good alliance with Suna. Trade has grown between our two villages and we couldn't ask for more. But, we do however believe that perhaps a marriage could bond the two villages and create us stronger. We have many suitors here chosen by the council that we can assure you will be a great fit for you. We know this may sound a bit strange but we are positive we are not the only village to offer this to you…_

The rest was cut off by another document laying on top. They want to arrange a marriage? And they're not the only offer? I wonder how many offers he has had. I laid back against the couch and looked at the clock. Eleven pm. I snorted.

"I thought I was supposed to always remain protected." I annoying spoke aloud.

"You are." I jumped up and looked back to see Gaara standing in the doorway of the bedroom. His hair was wet and sticking to his head. He wore the same night outfit from yesterday and I grinned.

"I need to have a word with you." I spoke trying to sound as stoic as him. He nodded and I moved from the couch and motioned for him to sit down but he only remained standing. I shrugged and looked at him. Trying to make my presence seem bigger than his.

"You have to stop moving me like that when I'm sleeping. It's creepy waking up someplace different from where you had fallen asleep. Second, Gaara, I am very upset of this always protected rule. Yes I understand they have targeted me, but for Kami's sake, I feel pathetic. I may not be the strongest one here, but I don't want to have guards all the time to remind me of it! I want some type of change to this! And third, what the hell is this about not allowing me on a team to capture these ninja? They tried to kill my teammates! I want answers, I want to punish them as well. Let me join the group. And before you say 'No, it's too dangerous' or some shit, listen to my logic. Every mission of B rank or higher should have a medic nin to accompany them. And as you said yourself, you don't have many medic nin. So why not allow me, to be as a medic nin accompany to the team. I am aware of some of their strengths and I can be of great value. What am I supposed to do here? Just keep visiting the hospital and sit there until they wake up or I come here to go to bed? I'm bored Gaara, and the longer I have nothing to do the angrier I get." I gave him an angry glance and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Now, talk."

Gaara had remained quiet and unaffected throughout my whole lecture and even afterwards he still kept a silent pause. He then blinked and answered me. "You will always be protected someway. Whether by me, your sensei, or a guard at the hospital. I will not change that. And no, I do not permit you to be a part of the mission." I scoffed and before I could respond he continued talking. "Even though you do have a great point. I already have a medic nin assigned. I have taken one of the medic ninjas in training who have surpassed in their skills."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do, Gaara?" I walked over towards him and stood a foot away. I began to yell at him. "I want to be a part of this! Put the medic nin in the hospital where he is needed and let me go! How come Asuma may be on it, but I can't? Do YOU believe he has more value than me? Is it because I failed and you think I may do the same on the mission? Why him and not me? Why-"

"Because the hokage said he may be on it." Gaara yelled. He kept a blank expression but the elevation of his voice cause me to be silent. He took in a deep breath then stepped forward. "I didn't want either of you two to be on the mission. I didn't want anything else to happen to the both of you, but the hokage had granted permission for your sensei to be on the mission. So I let it be."

I didn't know what to say or how to respond. Before I could do anything, Gaara stepped forward again and our lips met. He kissed me fiercely. His mouth molded into mine and I closed my eyes. My hands were still at my sides and before I could move them, he stepped back and broke the kiss. I was panting. I couldn't grasp what just happened.

"G-Gaara, what was that for?" And why did you stop? I wanted to add.

"Isn't that what you are supposed to do?" He looked at me questioningly. I didn't get it.

"What do you mean?"

"Kiss and make up. That's what Kankuro said." He actually looked a bit worried. "Was he wrong?"

I shook my head and I laughed. "Oh, Gaara." I then turned to head to the bedroom and climbed into bed.

He just looked at me a bit puzzled but he then turned to the couch so he could continue work.

I laid there for about an hour. I kept tossing and turning. I couldn't fall asleep and I was also angry that Gaara hasn't come to bed yet. I finally decided to get up and see what he was doing. Surprisingly when I reached the living area, he had a pen in one hand and a letter in the other. I could see that he was multitasking between filling out papers and reading fan mail. I walked in front so I could see his face and he didn't have any expression at all as he read. I bent over forward and placed my hands on the table. This caused Gaara to look up at me. He looked me up and down twice then stopped at my face.

"You need to get some sleep." I spoke just above a whisper. I didn't know why I was talking quietly.

"I'm behind on work." He simply stated. I shook my head and stood up. I extended a hand towards him.

"Come lay with me." And this time instead of hesitating or arguing about getting work done, he took my hand and followed me to the bedroom. Gaara climbed in while I walked to the bathroom to check myself in the mirror. I was debating putting my hair in a quick braid but I knew he liked it down so I walked back in and took my spot in the bed.

"What are you wearing?" He just looked at me. His stoic expression irked me because I couldn't tell how he meant the question. It was a pair of black, lacy, cheeky underwear and a matching strap lace top that was flowy.

"It's for bed." I simply stated and I got under the sheets.

"It looks… soft." He muttered.

"It's silk, feel it." I smiled at him and he instantly brought his hand up to touch the material by my side. His eyes widened a bit.

"So soft." He muttered and I couldn't help but think déjà vu. I heard him say it before but I couldn't remember when.

"Yeah. It's even softer here." I purred as I placed my hand over his and brought it up towards the bra part of the top. I could see a shade of pink over his cheeks but he didn't pull away. He didn't move either. So I used my hand on top of his as a guide. I kept my eyes on his face and he looked down at our hands. I moved his fingers slightly over the edge of the material. His fingers touched the top and part of it glided across my skin. I shivered at the sudden touch and I felt a warmth spread through me. Gaara's eyes widened and he closed them instantly.

"You're right." I smiled and shifted my body to face his. I brought him down to lay down as I did and I wrapped his arm over my side. He automatically placed the other one underneath me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He gripped the edge of my top as I stroked his hair. I didn't bring his head down my chest this time. We laid there face to face only inches apart. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Good night, Kaze-sama." I whispered with my eyes closed.

"Good night… Ino." He answered. His fingers stroked my top and his thumb was underneath stoking my skin slightly. I smiled at the comforting gesture and I responded with drawing small circles and 'S's on his neck.

* * *

**They made up! I mean, who can stay mad at Gaara? There will probably be a bit more of filler chapters before anything major happens with the two rogue ninja.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of days have fallen into a routine. I spend all of my time at the hospital. Gaara takes me to lunch sometimes but most of the time I just go to their cafeteria. Then at night he takes me back to his place where we sleep to wake up to another boring day. I haven't seen much of Asuma since he is trying to find the location of the other two rogue ninja. Shikamaru and Choji haven't showed any sign of stirring and it crushes me more each day. I find myself telling them my whole day and asking what to do the more they sleep. And every time I am greeted by silence. The guards even know more of my problems than they do. Oro and Tausho haven't confessed anything to their interrogation group yet. If only they had the power of the Yamanaka Clan or Ibiki. I tried to ask Gaara about what their group uses as techniques but he wouldn't answer me.

I looked over at Zuko. He was one of the guards assigned to protect me in the hospital. I have found myself to get closer to him after he finally acknowledged me one night when he overheard my one sided conversation to Shikamaru and Choji. A blush crept on my cheeks as I thought of the embarrassing conversation and his answer.

_"__Shikamaru, Choji I am so lost. I mean every day is the same old thing. I'm always here. I never see Asum-sensei anymore. I'm also very confused. Every day I grow closer with Gaara. And I mean I think I may even have some… feelings… for him and I can't tell if he does or not. He's a freaking rock when you try to read him. And you guys know I'm a master at body language and such, but he's different. I don't know what to do." I was sitting down in my usual spot muttering my speech into my knees. "And it doesn't help that you guys aren't here to help out with anything either."_

_"__He definitely feels something towards you." I looked up shocked at the guard. He kept his view towards the window. He had hair that reached down to his ears. It was brown that matched his brown eyes. He was very tall about six feet two inches. He wasn't bad looking but not someone I would immediately gush over._

_"__What did you say?" I laid my head on my knees._

_He sighed then looked at me. "The Kazekage. You definitely have left some kind of impression on him. He seems more rested now a days and I believe you have something to do with it. He is trying harder to find these rogue ninja and also trying to fix a proper budget for the hospital. Which I believe was because of something you said. He also relaxes a bit more at work and during meetings. So to answer your question. Yes, I believe he feels something towards you." He mumbled and then turned his attention back to the window._

_I took in this information and started to think of the things Gaara has done. I smiled._

_"__What's your name?"_

_"__Zuko, Miss Yamanaka." He mumbled._

_"__Please, Zuko. Call me, Ino." He looked at me and gave a small smile and nod._

Since that night, Zuko has been my favorite guard. We have spent more time going out places instead of staying in the hospital. We have even spent some time training on my taijutsu. Today I dragged him along to grab lunch for Gaara and I. We walked into the Kazekage tower and I smiled at the girl behind the desk. She smiled back.

"Good afternoon, Miss Yamanaka!" She chirped. I smiled back in return.

"I told you to call me, Ino." I gave a small laugh. "Good afternoon, Sharin!"

We walked our way up the stairs and Zuko shook his head.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"You leave a great impression on everyone you meet don't you?" He laughed. I smirked at him and turned my attention ahead.

"Of course. That's how you make the best allies. I can see I left an impression on you." I purred at him and he shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"Oi, Ino. That you have." He muttered as we were facing the door to Gaara's office. I knocked and once I heard a brief 'enter' I walked in and smiled at Gaara. He looked up and frowned.

"You aren't supposed to be walking around unescorted." He commanded. I shook my head to calm myself before getting irritated.

"I'm not. Look." I motioned to Zuko as he entered. Zuko nodded at Gaara and he nodded back. "Zuko, took me here 'cause I wanted to bring you lunch! I heard you've been working so hard you have been neglecting your stomach!" I lifted the bags of food in my arms and began to walk over to him.

I saw him frown at Zuko and I was pretty sure Zuko tried to avoid his gaze. He was probably blushing a bit at knowing he ratted out Gaara.

"I'll leave you two. Ino, I will be back in an hour and a half to escort you back to the hospital." He nodded at us and left. I was behind the desk standing next to Gaara and I moved his papers out of the way. He watched as I took out the food in both bags and placed it in front of us. I could see he looked a bit surprise as he saw his favorite food sitting in front of him.

I grabbed my food and stood there looking at him with a raised eye brow. "Aren't you going to eat?" I commanded at him.

"Yes, but where are you going to sit?" I laughed and I propped myself up on the side of his desk. I crossed my legs and faced his way. He nodded and began to eat his food. I plopped in a fork full of my salad and turned my attention to the contents on his desk. I saw the letters of fan mail and I looked at him.

"How goes the fan girls?"

"There's mail from other villages too." He replied and I raised my eyebrows intrigued. He swallowed then put his food down and picked up a letter. "I like this one. She hasn't tried anything… odd." I raised my eyebrows higher and took the letter from his hand. As I read it over, I smiled.

"She's the vegetable marker's daughter?" I looked at him and he nodded. "She said one day you were in there and you bought something from her and you were very kind. Aww, Kaze-sama, she has such a cute crush on you. She said she's been too shy to say hi. You know this reminds me of Hinata and Naruto!" I looked at him and he looked intrigued.

"Hinata and Naruto?" He asked.

"Yes, Hinata is this really shy girl and she's always gushing on Naruto but she is too shy to talk to him. It's hard for her. It's cute really. But sometimes it's annoying because she really needs to just tell him. But then again, Naruto is crushing so hard on Sakura, I can see why she gets nervous. This also kind of reminds me of-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door and it opened.

"G-Gaara I brought you lunch!" Matsuri ran in excitedly while holding a bag up in front of her. She stopped when she saw Gaara and I eating. "O-oh, I can see you are already eating." She muttered.

"Thank you, Matsuri. You can leave it here and I'll take it home later." He spoke to her. She nodded and set it aside then walked out without saying another word. I winced a bit at the pain she must have felt. Poor girl.

"Anyways!" I spoke to break the silence. "Zuko has been helping me with my taijutsu lately."

"You two have been training?" I can see he frowned a bit.

"Yes, I was getting very bored and so he suggested training outside of the hospital. We briefly train then return to the hospital to eat."

"I see you and Zuko have gotten quite close lately." He muttered and I looked at him. His eyes bored down on me and his mouth was in a straight line. Was he… jealous?

"Yes, he's the only guard who has actually acknowledged me. I'm always in the room, talking to Shikamaru and Choji about what's going on and how I feel. But they always ignore me and act as if I never said anything. So I seriously thought they had like ear plugs or something in. But then one night, Zuko overheard me and actually responded to a question of mine which was helpful. It's nice to be answered by a voice instead of silence." I looked away to the floor with a bit of sadness filling me. Gaara was silent and I stared at the floor thinking of the last time I heard Shikamaru and Choji's voice.

"You can… always talk to me." Gaara stated and I looked at him surprised. I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back.

"Does this mean maybe you'll listen to me about being placed on the mission?" I squeaked and he gave me a stern look.

"Ino-"

"Gaara, I'm bored! I mean your interrogation group hasn't gotten anything yet-"

"Ino. It's too da-"

"Dangerous, I know. But still! I never see Asuma-sensei anymore and I feel useless Gaara!" My voice started escalating as his became stern. I was beginning to feel anger boiling in me.

"Ino, you're not-"

"Well then prove it! Let me do something. Give me something to do that will help this out!"

"Ino, I can't-"

"Why not!" I screamed at him enraged. I jumped off the desk and stood in front of his seat. I placed my hands on my hips and leaned over him, looking down at his face.

"Ino, please you're acting irrational-"

"Well, Gaara, I can't help it! I'm losing my mind in this hell hole! Do you know how crazy you go, talking to sleeping friends and you can't hear a single mumble or crunch." Tears began to form in my eyes. "No 'troublesome' this or 'this is a drag' or 'I'm hungry'?! Do you know how it feels? No you don't! Give me something to do! Why won't you?!"

"Because if you got hurt, I would never forgive myself, Ino!" Gaara shouted and I froze in my spot. He got up from his seat and looked down at me. He had an angry expression but I could see his eyes were filled with sadness. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I tried to extend my right hand forward to him but he grabbed my wrist.

"Gaara, I'm not going to get hurt-"

"How do I know that?" He looked at me angrily and he tightened his grip on my wrist. I winced a bit at the pain but he didn't stop. "They already went after you twice, for me. I don't want them to try again." He let go of my wrist and dropped his hands to his side. He looked at me waiting for my response. I softened my expression and he seemed to do so as well. I rested my hand on his right cheek and he flinched a bit but he closed his eyes and he leaned into my hand.

"Gaara, we don't know." I cooed to him. He opened his eyes and I had to bite my lip. He looked so scared, I didn't know how to handle it. "But that's a part of life. We just have to try anyways. Look I have an idea."

He looked at me a bit intrigued and nodded slightly for me to go on.

"Let me try talking to the two in interrogation. I think I might be able to get something out of them. At least let me do that. You don't have to send me out into the field or anything, just let me try getting something out of them." He closed his eyes as he thought. I gently rubbed the side of his face with my thumb and he opened his eyes.

"Okay, but I will be present during this." He commanded and I nodded in agreement and hugged him tightly. He stiffened a bit at the embrace but he didn't budge.

"Oh thank you, Gaara!" I shouted into his chest. I leaned back to look up at him but I kept my arms around his torso. He bent down and pressed a kiss to my lips. I responded eagerly and he kissed me back fiercely. Before I could get friskier he pulled back and out of my embrace. He sat back down in his chair and faced his attention to his uneaten food. I waited a moment for me to catch my breath and then I shook my head at him.

"You know, Gaara, you can kiss other times too. Not just when making up from a fight." I spoke softly to him and I took my seat on his desk.

"I know." He answered before putting some salted tongue in his mouth. He knew? That tease! I frowned at him and tried to punch his arm innocently but his sand stopped me. It moved across my palm and fingers for a few seconds then slowly left my hand and went back to his gourd across the room.

"You find me a threat, Gaara?" I teased him.

"No. I think my sand was flirting with you." He simply stated as he went for more food. I looked at him a bit shocked but decide to leave that for further questioning. I munched on a tomato and smiled at the thought I'm finally going to be able to do something useful.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Look here! It's my favorite princess!"

"Shut it." I spat as I walked into the interrogation room. Oro smiled revealing his yellow crooked teeth. I rolled my eyes and took the chair across from him. The room was very small and only contained two wooden seats. Oro sat in one with two guards placed on each side of him. Zuko was one of them and he nodded at me. The seat I took was three feet away from Oro. Gaara stood by my right shoulder.

"Did you miss me? I assume that's why you're here to see me, right?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't assume things, it only makes an ass out of you and me." I replied and he laughed. His laugh was loud and echoed around the room. "I'm here to ask questions and you're going to give me the answers." I kept my voice calm and monotone. I wanted to sound as unemotional as possible.

"Perhaps, on one condition." He looked at Gaara then back at me. "He has to be out of the room."

"Fine." I answered.

"Absolutely not." Gaara responded with command in his voice. I looked over at him and he was looking at me.

"One moment." I said to Oro and he nodded at me. I turned my attention to Gaara and I got up from my seat. "Follow me." I began to walk out the door and surprisingly Gaara followed. He closed the door then turned his full attention to me.

"No, Ino. You know what we agreed to." His face looked unaffected but his voice was loud and powerful.

"Kazekage-sama, you heard what he said." I tried to keep as calm, monotone and professional as I could. "He will talk only if you are out of the room. There are two guards in there with me keeping him secure. Just stand here by the door and if anything I will call for you. Besides you know your guards will keep me protected and will call for you if anything." I kept a determined look and he closed his eyes. He stood there thinking for about a minute.

"Fine, but you only have ten minutes. Even if you do not retrieve all the information, that is all I'm giving you. And if he even attempts to lay a finger on you, this interrogation is over." His voice pierced through me and if I wasn't so determined I may have given up.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." I nodded and bowed. I entered the room and Oro smiled.

"Alone at last. Well sort of." He mumbled and I took my seat once again.

"Listen, I have questions for you and I expect full honest answers." I stated as monotone as possible. I wiped all expression from my face.

"What's in it for me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips.

"I'll reward you for each question you answer." I spoke calmly and I leaned over to him. I gave him a stern look and spoke with each word leaking like venom. "But if you try and lay a finger on me, give me a smartass comment or I find you lying. Any progress you get with me will go back a step, got it?" I leaned back and crossed my legs and arms.

He gave me a wide smirk and nodded his head.

"You got a deal, blondie."

"Good, let's begin." I flipped my hair over my shoulders and looked at him.

"Are there only four of you here? Or are there more ninja to worry about?" I raised my hands to my hairtie and left them there.

"There's only the four of us. Zen is the leader as you can tell. Tausho and I are the pawns. Raiku is Zen's right hand man. I'd watch out for him." He commented. He kept his face straight and I was surprised to see how serious he got. I nodded and freed my hair from the hair tie. It fell down my shoulders and his eyes widened. "You got a lot of hair there. I like it."

"Next question. Why would you say you and Tausho are pawns?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He smiled.

"You caught that? Well, yes. Us two getting caught isn't a problem for him. He doesn't believe you guys can get anything out of us. He's not planning to break us out or anything. He said we are almost a distraction of some sorts." He had a smile on his lips.

"You're telling me everything now, aren't you?"

"Yes, he didn't think they'd use a lady against me. They're my weakness." He smirked and winked at me. It took all my effort not to wrinkle my nose in disgust. With that, I uncrossed my legs and spread them wide so each leg hooked around the side of the chair. My skirt still covered everything. I could see Zuko swallow out of the corner of my eye. I placed hands on the chair space in front of me and pressed my chest out with my arms.

"Where are Zen and Raiku now?"

"I honestly don't know, princess." I began to close my legs but he quickly added on. "They're in a cave somewhere around here. I don't know where exactly 'cause he wasn't going to tell us. Just in case something like this happened. We would only find out if we made it that far."

I nodded and unbuttoned the first top button my shirt. Oro's mouth dropped a bit as he caught on to his rewards. I could see he was counting how many buttons my shirt had. Four. I had four chances to get everything I needed out of him.

"Why do you want the Kazekage?" I asked and he smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" I began to button up the top button but he jumped in again. "I mean, the jinchuriki! The power he holds. That can be a great weapon. And a great weapon is seen as valuable to countries. And value equals money, catch my drift?"

"But he doesn't contain the jinchuriki anymore. The Akatsuki beat you to that."

"But he can still wield sand, can he not?" I nodded and began to unbutton the next one.

"That's going to cost you two." He said and I nodded at him. I didn't want to make an argument.

"But with him not carrying the jinchuriki, how can you use him for money? That power is gone and the only power left is his own chakra."

"How much do you think the Sand village would pay to get their precious Kazekage back?" He asked while leaning forward.

"I don't know, a good sum, I suppose." I answered.

"How much do you think the Leaf Village would be willing to add as well to help their great ally?"

I shrugged but nodded for him to continue.

"What if this causes a war because maybe a certain Village Hidden by the Rocks might be seen as the ones to kidnap the Kazekage."

"How could a war help you in anyway?"

"With a war, weapons will be a great must for those unable to do genjutsu, taijutsu or such. Our group has been working on creating weapons of great destruction."

"A group? You said there were only four of you here." I asked. I furrowed my eyebrows and he smiled.

"There are only four here in the sand village. But we have a group somewhere that are in charge of making weapons. In fact, your Kazekage has met some of them a while back. What, like two years ago? And for that one question of yours, we can still take Gaara's power to wield sand. We have created a weapon that can harness one's jutsu and powers."

"Oh my Kami." I murmured as I realized their entire plan. "This weapon. It will kill him, won't it?"

"It may. The other test subjects didn't survive. It takes every ounce of chakra in your body."

"I'm done here." I spoke loud to the two guards as I stood up and I made my way towards the door. Before I opened the door, Oro spoke.

"I see you're smarter than I thought. Now that you know our plan, I'd be careful. We are just as every bit dangerous as the Akatsuki. You've been warned." His voice was icy and threatening. I glared at him and smirked.

"And I'm just as every bit dangerous as you are." I spat at him then opened the door. Gaara stood there and he looked at me. He took noticed of my opened buttons but he didn't question.

"I told you I could do it." I stated calmly and began to walk towards the exit.

Not only was the Sand Village in stake but now everyone, including the Leaf Village will be dragged into it. This was a crisis alright and I had to stop it.

* * *

**Finally what we have waited for! Hope you enjoyed it and maybe you guys have caught on to their exact plan without me stating it so clearly? Please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

I stood in the meeting room with Asuma-sensei by my left side. Around us there were many people. Gaara stood in the front with Kankuro, Temari and Baki by his side. There were other members from his council and a few other people I weren't too familiar with. Even Matsuri stood with another girl I didn't know. Zuko stood among other guards by the door.

Gaara was speaking about the situations and I tried to pay attention. Then he turned to me.

"Miss Yamanaka, here will explain their plan from what she has retrieved in her interrogation."

I looked at him and then at the other members in the room. I stepped forward a bit from Asuma.

"There is a group of them, creating weaponry. The Kazekage and members from Konoha, as well as I, have met some before a couple years ago when they kidnapped his student, Matsuri." I looked at Gaara and Matsuri then returned my attention to the others. "They plan to take the Kazekage and put him for ransom. They will take the money from this village and the other, but not return him. In this process, Kazekage-sama will be used on a new weapon that harnesses one's jutsu's and power which could result in death. The ninja then plan to make it look like this was done by the Village Hidden by Rocks so this results in a war among the great nations. Where there they can sell their weapons and earn money."

"The whole thing is about money?" Kankuro asked and I nodded at him. Before I could continue talking an older woman interrupted me.

"And how do we know you gathered this information correctly? How were you able to get this out of him, but the interrogation group failed?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"She is of the Yamanaka clan, they special in mind control and manipulation." Gaara answered but I spoke anyways.

"I am but I am not too skilled in interrogating in ways like that. I was able to find other means that retrieved the information from him." I added and Zuko brought a hand to the back of his neck and looked to the side. The other guard in the room seemed to be a bit embarrassed as well.

"And how, young miss?" The woman asked. She seemed irritated but I wasn't going to let her get to me.

"By doing something only Kunoichi can do. Manipulation with their body." I answered as monotone as possible. Kankuro and Temari seemed to tense a bit and Gaara remained stoic. The elderly woman just looked at me but then a smirk rested on her lips.

"Well done." She praised me and I smiled at her.

"Now with the new information in place. I have designed new teams that will be dispatched to check caves around this area. Ino has informed me their whereabouts are somewhere along the border of the village. Now for the dispatch teams there will be two. Asuma Sarutobi, Kankuro and Temari will be team one. They will take the east and north side of the area. The second team will be Matsuri, Ittetsu and Sari. They will take the west and south side. The two teams will be dispatched tomorrow morning. Any questions?" Gaara finished and I stepped forward throwing my arms down to my sides.

"What about me? Why am I not on any of the teams?" I spat. I brought my hands up to my chest in fists.

"Team one has been chosen due to Asuma being skilled in close combat. Kankuro is better midrange and Temari is a long range fighter-"

"Replace me for midrange!" I interrupted and he shot me a glare.

"You are to remain here. Listen to your place, Ino." He commanded and I glared at him.

"Stop treating me like some damn child!" Asuma placed his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. "I have done great so far and even retrieved the information for all this to start. Let me be on the team!"

"No, Ino!" He roared and everyone was silent. I could see some step back but I kept my stance.

"You can't keep me caged forever, Gaara!" I shouted. He looked at me shocked and I looked away immediately.

I stormed out and Kankuro trailed behind me.

"He's ugh!" I screamed and Kankuro grabbed my arm.

"Ino, calm down!" He pulled me into another hall and I was breathing heavily. Kankuro looked furious and he tightened his grip on my arm. "You just disrespected him in front of some of the highest authorities of Suna."

I felt my stomach drop and I looked down at the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it." I apologized keeping my face down, but anger started to rise in me. "I was just so frustrated. He's seen how much help I have been and now he won't let me be on the dispatch team to find them! I need to stop the people who hurt my team. They won't wake up unless he's dead, Kankuro!"

"What do you mean, Ino?" He spoke through gritted teeth. Tears formed in my eyes and I looked up at him. His face softened when he saw the tears spilling down my cheeks.

"When I went to interrogate Tausho, he asked me if my teammates have awakened yet. He told me to not even bother." I turned out of Kankuro's grip and looked down at the floor. "He said they will never awaken until the user is killed. That's what happens when someone survives his attacks. So either way, you're useless until the user dies."

"Ino." Kankuro grabbed my arm gently and twirled me to face him but I kept my face down. He put his hand under my chin and tiltled me up to look him in the eyes. His face was blury through my tears. He then dropped his hand. "Gaara will stop them, Asuma is on the team as well. He just wants you safe. Can't you see what you do to him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled as I turned my head back down to the ground.

"How can you not see it?" Kankuro shouted as he punched the wall beside me. I looked up at him quickly and I could see the anger in his face. "Because of you, he's happy. He sleeps now, Ino. Do you know how hard we have tried to get him out of that office and rest? You come in here waltzing around and you got him to lighten up. He's even focusing on the conditions of the hospital and other things that he hasn't focused on before. I even see him smile more often. He's even calmer around us, Ino. You have changed him for the better and I can see why he doesn't want you to go out there." Kankuro's face softened. "I couldn't imagine what would happen to him if anything happened to you."

I blinked as I took in all the information. No, it couldn't be. I couldn't have done anything to him. I didn't change him, he's always been this way. I wanted to cry more at the fact I broke Gaara. But I straightened up and glared at Kankuro.

"I'm a kunoichi, Kankuro. Every day I face a chance of dying. And if I don't die in a mission, eventually age will get to me. He needs to understand that."

"Why are you so fucking stupid?" He shouted and punched the wall to my left this time. I was about to shout at him until someone cut us off.

"That is enough, Kankuro." Gaara interrupted and we both looked over at him. Temari and Asuma stood by his side. Temari looked angry and Asuma was shaking his head. Zuko and a second guard trailed behind them. Zuko was shaking his head but looked scared for me.

"Are you here to put me in my cage again, Kazekage-sama?" I spat at him but he was unaffected.

"Kankuro, go rest. I will see you in my office with Temari and Asuma at eight tomorrow morning." Kankuro nodded and walked passed Gaara. "Ino, you are coming with me."

I glared at him but followed anyways. As we passed Zuko, he commented about seeing me tomorrow and I nodded at him.

The whole way home Gaara was silent and so was I. In a way, I was scared about what he was going to say to me. When we entered his house, he stopped and turned to me.

"Go get yourself ready for bed." He commanded and I just glared at him but followed his orders anyway.

I stood brushing my hair after my bath. I let it fall down my shoulders and I wore a mesh night gown. I stared at my reflection and I was glaring at myself. I caught a glimpse of Gaara standing at the doorway to the bathroom and he was only wearing black pants. He had a lean yet muscular torso. I turned to face him and he just stared at me. I began to head towards the bedroom and as I passed him he caught my arm and turned me to face him. Before I could argue he cut me off with a kiss that took my mouth greedily. I suppressed a moan as his tongue made its way into my mouth. I didn't know what was happening and I had to ask.

"Gaara." I said breaking the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you why I don't want you going." He answered and before I could comment further he took me into another kiss and this time I responded.

My tongue met his and I could feel him shudder slightly. I could tell he was doubting his actions but I jumped on him so he wouldn't stop. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he brought his hands to my hips to keep me up. He then walked backwards until he collided with the bed. He fell backwards and I broke the kiss to look down at him. He just stared at me and I smiled at him.

I sat up and slipped the straps of my night gown down my arms. I could see Gaara swallow heavily and I smirked. Once I freed my arms of the straps, the gown slipped down to my waist. Gaara's eyes shot wide open as he stared at my bare chest up close. I knew he wasn't going to make a move so I brought my arms to his shoulders and pulled him up. He sat up with me. He just kept his eyes on me, they were wide and he looked… scared. I smiled and placed my hand on top of his. I brought it to my left breast and he placed his hand over it. He began to knead my breast and he automatically brought the left hand to do the same to right breast.

"So soft." He muttered in awe.

His thumbs circled my nipples and I threw my head back in pleasure. I squirmed in his lap as the pressure in my lower abdomen grew. He pinched my left nipple and I moaned. I tightened my grip on his shoulders and then I felt a hot breath over my left nipple. Gaara took it in his mouth and I jumped. He wrapped his left arm around my back to keep me still. He tugged on my nipple with his teeth. It was fierce yet gentle and I kept squirming. He mimicked his actions with his left hand to my other nipple. My breaths came out as pants and I could feel the wetness forming between my thighs. I looked down at him briefly and his eyes were closed. It was a sight to behold that itself almost brought me to the edge. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and tangled them. He then brought his mouth to my right nipple and I about screamed. I needed his lips on mine, I needed to release the tension building up in me. I tugged on his hair and he brought his mouth to mine. I crashed my mouth against his and he responded just as eager. I moaned into his mouth and he bit my bottom lip. I was so surprised. He kissed like he's kissed a hundred times. What he did with my breasts was like he was a professional.

Our kiss broke and Gaara looked at my face. I kissed his jaw and trailed kisses to his ear. I breathed in his ear and I could feel him shudder. I smiled and licked the edge of his ear. He inhaled sharply and it hissed in my left ear. I nibbled on his left earlobe and he tightened his arms around me. He then kissed my neck and bit it. I winced as he sucked on the gently bruised skin.

"Gaara." I moaned and he brought his lips to mine. He hooked his left arm around my back to keep me still and his right hand stroked my left side. He then brought it to rest on my thigh but moved it in slow circles. He then began to adventure his hand up to my inner thigh. I broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. I brought my hands to the sides of his face and held his eye contact. He looked at me questioningly as he ventured upward. He froze his hand as it rested on my inner thigh. I smiled and brought my left hand over his right hand. I brought his hand to cup my sex. I was still wearing my underwear. His eyes widened and it was probably from feeling how wet I was. I avoided his gaze as a blush crept on my cheeks. His middle finger swept across my vagina and I shuddered. His fingers continued to stroke me through my underwear and I pulled back my hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he looked at me. I looked back at him and he swallowed. He then pulled my underwear to the side and stroked my sex even more. I shuddered and bit my bottom lip.

"You're so… wet." He commented sounding a little surprised. I nodded at him.

"You made me wet." I purred and with that he plunged a finger into me and I moaned.

"You're so tight." He commented sounding very surprised. He wiggled his finger inside me and I rested my head on his left shoulder. He pulled his finger out and plunged it in again. I moaned louder. He rested his head on top of mine. I could feel his breath on my forehead and I tightened my arms around his neck. He repeated this process twice more and I shook.

"Please, Gaara. Don't stop." I purred to him in pants and he fastened his pace immediately. He then placed a second finger in and I let out a small cry at the sudden pleasure. He fastened his pace even more and I could feel the pressure in me building. I even found myself grinding against his hand and I clawed into his back. "Gaara, ah. Don't stop!" I screamed as I went over the edge. Bubbles of pleasure burst inside me. I clawed at Gaara's back and he brought his lips to mine. I shuddered as the aftermaths of my orgasm flew through me. Gaara pulled back and he looked at me. I smiled and he smiled back. He then brought his fingers up and looked at them. He placed them in his mouth quizzically and I flushed. He looked surprised and pulled them out. He looked at me with a new look in his eyes.

"Gaara?" I questioned and he placed his hands on my hips. He then threw me over to lay down on the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him. He began to slide my nightgown off and I titled my hips up so he could. He also took my underwear with it and threw both items of clothing to the floor. Suddenly I noticed he was staring at me completely naked and I felt a bit exposed. I didn't know why but just having him look at me so intimately made me nervous. I began to bring my hands to cover myself but he grabbed them.

"No, don't." He muttered. I nodded and revealed myself.

He then took his head between my legs and I froze. I held my breath as I could feel his breaths on me down there. He then took one long big lick and I shuddered with a moan. I propped mysef up to look at him. He looked up at me then took another big lick and I closed my eyes at the sudden pleasure. He took another long lick and I moaned loudly. I couldn't handle his teasing anymore.

"Gaara." I panted and he looked at me. "Please." I begged him and he burrowed his head into me. He began to explore me with his tongue. He licked, sucked and dipped his tongue in me. I could tell he was tasting, trying to figure out what I liked more. I began to moan uncontrollably, tossing my head side to side. I gripped the sheets and clenched my teeth.

"Gaara." I moaned as he began to suck on my clitoris. I propped myself up to look at him. Seeing his red hair in between my legs made me weaker. I fell back down and began moaning loudly as I felt myself building up again. "Gaara." I moaned louder and he quickened his pace.

_KNOCK, KNOCK._ The knocks at the door got louder but Gaara chose to ignore them. I began panting uncontrollably as his tongue dipped inside me in a fast pace. After five loud knocks there was a bang at the door. Gaara growled and jumped off the bed in a quick dash. He rushed to the front door and opened it angrily.

"What?" He asked and I heard a male voice responding to him.

"Dude, sorry. I thought I heard screaming in here and I was afraid someone was trying to get after Ino." The voice belonged to Kankuro. "I can see that person was you." I could hear him laughing then I heard the door bang shut.

Gaara walked back with his hand in his hair.

"We should get some sleep, it's late." He muttered and I nodded. I realized how tired I was and how weak my body felt. I moved towards my side of the bed and he took his spot. We faced each other and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I hugged him back and brought my arms to his neck.

"Do you understand now?" He asked and I nodded in his chest.

"Yes, Gaara." I muttered into his chest and he hugged me tightly.

"Good night, Ino." He spoke gently.

"Good night, Gaara." I whispered as sleep overtook me.

* * *

**Oh Gaara was bold. ;) Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

I stared at the muscular chest in front of me. It moved up and down slowly as he breathed. Gaara turned on his back sometime last night and I found myself laying on his chest. I looked up at him and he looked so peaceful. I couldn't believe I was sleeping next to a man nude. The clock read six thirty but I couldn't bring myself to wake him up yet.

I recalled last night's events and I felt a pain of guilt hit my chest. Maybe Kankuro was right. I have changed him somehow and I hope it wasn't for the bad. I also felt guilt as I thought about defying him. Can I look him in the eyes this morning knowing he won't see me tonight? A man who brought me so much pleasure without taking my virginity or asking for anything in return, could I deceive him? If he wasn't going to let me on a team, I was planning to make my own team today. I knew I could get Zuko in on it and perhaps the other guard will join. Gaara would never understand this is something I have to do. Then I thought more. What possessed Gaara to do those things last night? I had to ask him.

"Gaara." I spoke gently as I sat up. He propped himself up on his elbows and blinked a few times. I held the covers up with one hand. "Good morning." I smiled to him and he blinked a few more times.

"Good morning." He answered and he sat up to stretch. I watched his muscles and I turned away quickly.

"Can I ask you a question?" I muttered and he looked at me.

"Yes."

"About last night…" I breathed in slowly and exhaled slowly. "How did you know, I mean, why did you do those things… I mean." I did a face palm as I couldn't find the right way to sentence my thoughts. "Do you get what I'm trying to ask?" I looked at him and he blinked at me. He closed his eyes and sat there. As if he was trying to find a way to respond.

"Kankuro said… sometimes women don't understand the words you are trying to put across. He says sometimes you have to show them through your actions." He stated cautiously and I looked at him with my eyes wide. Of course, Kankuro gave him the idea. As if reading my mind, Gaara continued talking. "I don't know a lot. Kankuro tells me a lot of things and sometimes he doesn't think I'm listening but I do. I'm still learning about everything. How to deal with people correctly, how to respond correctly, how to… pleasure women correctly." The pain of guilt grew in my chest. "Just please, have patience with me, Ino. I'm still new to all of this." He looked into my eyes and I could see a look of fear in his eyes.

"Of course, Gaara. It's all new to me too." He looked at me a bit surprised and I decided to explain. "I'm not the best at dealing with people. I can get impatient, cranky or in simple terms, I can be a bitch. But I do have a soft side that I don't show much. You have seen more of that side than anyone else has seen in years." I laughed a bit. "We're both learning, Gaara. And I'm glad I'm learning this with you." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He then got up to get dressed and I stared at my hands

"I'm a terrible person." I muttered quietly aloud.

After we got dressed, we left. We were quiet, we didn't talk much but my mind was racing. Knowing Gaara, he's probably going to speak to Kankuro about last night's events before they leave. As we reached the tower, Asuma, Zuko and the other guard were outside waiting for us.

"Be careful, sensei." I urged him and he smiled at me.

"I always am, Ino." He patted my head and turned to follow Gaara. Once Gaara and Asuma were out of sight, we began to head towards the tower.

"How was your lecture?" Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled at him. "Very enjoyable." He looked confused but decided not to question further.

"What's your name?" I turned to the guard by my right. He was as tall as Zuko and had very short brown hair. He wore standard sand shinobi uniform and had brown eyes as well. He was as attractive as Zuko. They looked as if they could be brothers.

"Zenma. I'm Zuko's brother." He smiled at me. I was right! As I learned more about them, he seemed to be the more laid back brother compared to Zuko. We laughed as Zenma told an embarrassing story about them when they were children.

"I told you not to chase the bull." Zuko mumbled and I laughed louder.

We entered the hospital and I asked them if we could eat first, the nodded. After gathering our food, we took out seats. We took a couple bites and then I decided to spill my plan.

"Zuko, Zenma, I need your help." They swallowed and looked to each other.

"This can't be good." Zuko muttered as he shook his head.

"I'm going to leave and find their location in a couple of hours. I want you guys to come with me as my team. I know this is asking a lot of you guys since this could cause you to lose your jobs but I have to find them. I know their entire plan and I think I have the best chance at defeating them. I was already in battle with them before. I know some of their tactics. If you guys aren't going to help me, I'm going alone." I stared at them with a determined look and they looked at each other.

"I knew this was going to happen." Zuko spoke and then he smiled at me. "I'm with you, I need some excitement and ever since I've been guarding you. Excitement has been coming from left and right." He spoke and I smiled at him then looked at Zenma.

"Of course, I'm in! I mean I've already seen you strip and defy the Kazekage. Also you made my older brother much more fun to be around. You amaze me." Zenma shouted ecstatically and I smiled even bigger.

"Great, I just need to make one stop then we can leave."

We entered my teammates' hospital room and nodded at the guard outside the door. When we entered, a second guard placed inside nodded at us and stood outside until we were done. Zuko and Zenma stood by the window while I spoke to Shikamaru and Choji.

"I'm going to stop the guys who did this to you. Then I will be here when you wake up if the Kazekage doesn't murder my ass first. Wish us luck, guys." I smiled at my teammates but no one responded as usual. I turned to the two brothers. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Ah, Kankuro, he gives Gaara the best advice. But hopeful Ino's deception doesn't get her personally murdered by Gaara. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

We were walking along the north edge of the village as Zuko suggested earlier. The east and west sides were much larger in comparison so the other teams would be there for a while. After walking the border of the north side we stopped and sighed.

"This is going to be hopeless." Zenma whined and I glared at him. I then turned my attention to the sky as I saw a bird perch itself on the edge of a cliff.

"Zuko?" I questioned and he looked at me with a 'hn'. "If you were hoping for someone to find you in a cave, would you choose an underground cave or one higher?"

"I guess underground. They would look there first." He answered.

"Exactly, and that's what we did. But if they're hoping for Gaara of the Desert to find them why would they choose underground? That gives him an advantage. He can just bury them. They would want to be higher up so burial wouldn't be so easy. I think we just need to look higher up this rock wall." I suggested and Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Sounds nice, but how are we going to know for sure? We can't see that high up for cracks in the wall or anything." Zenma retorted and I smiled at him.

"I have an idea, just do me a favor?" I smirked at him and Zenma nodded/

"Watch my body." I winked and he blushed. I looked at the perched bird and made my hand signs. Then I slipped out of my body.

"Did it work?" I could hear Zenma question faintly. I flew down to him and landed on the floor in front of them.

"Ino?" Zenma asked looking confused out of his mind. I nodded and flew off.

I flew along the wall looking for any signs of openings to a cave. I found very small cracks but nothing occupied them. Some caves seemed probable as I flew in and it grew darker, acknowledging the fact that it went on further. Until I came across once cave as I flew in, instead of growing dark to the point of no visibility, I was able to still see forward. This had to be it. I flew out and made my way back towards then returned to my body.

"I think I found it! We can enter it, if we climb on the side here and walk to the west. Unlike most of the caves this one didn't grow darker as you entered it further. Which could show a sign of someone staying in there." I spoke enthusiastically and looked from Zuko to Zenma. They smiled and we made our way up.

"Damn, you can defy the Kazekage, take over a bird's mind and turn interrogation into the sexiest thing ever. I think I'm in love!" Zenma shouted while placing an arm over my shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to be the next one to die if you try something like that in front of the Kazekage." Zuko threatened while shaking his head. Zenma scurried closer to my side but remained straight.

"Wow to think I was intimidated by you two." I mumbled.

"You still should be." Zenma acknowledge. "You haven't seen what we are capable of!"

"Shush. We're here." I commanded as we stood by the entrance.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Zenma asked while staring into the entrance.

"Zenma. Make yourself to appear like Gaara." Zuko demanded. Zenma and I looked at him.

"Why?" We questioned in unison.

"Simple. Gaara wouldn't leave your side if you were outside of the village. I'll just be the guard assigned with Gaara to look for you. That can lure them out." Zuko stated with an obvious duh tone in his voice.

"Alright." Zenma added before making hand signs. He then stood before us in Gaara's normal attire.

"Good. Now one more thing." Zuko added.

"What?" Zenma questioned. I shivered at hearing his voice again. I'm so dead when we return.

"Act like him." He stated.

"Easy. Just act like a socially constipated, hot tempered Kage. No big deal." He stated. It was weird hearing him speak with emotion in his voice.

"Stay as monotone as possible! And you can't show emotion in your face. The only emotion he shows in front of anyone is anger." I spoke while wagging my finger at him.

"Alright." He answered, while succeeding at sounding like the Kazekage.

We discussed our plan of attack and defense before continuing forward. We made our way down the narrow cave. I tried to focus on sensing any other chakras. Zuko walked ahead of us and Zenma stood near my side. Not too close to look suspicious but not too far to look uninterested. At times, Zenma would look at me with a look of worry, sometimes anger or sometimes just to look at me. Zenma did a very good job at being the Kazekage I grew accustom to. Zuko stopped in front of us and I caught myself before bumping into him.

"Zuko, what's that about?" I whined but then looked to see what he was staring at. In front stood the same brown eyes I looked into a week ago.

"Raiku." I murmured and I furrowed my eyebrows in anger.

"You shouldn't have left your village like that, Kazekage." He spoke in an eerie tone. He then look towards me. "I'm surprised you would risk bringing her here. We thought you'd be more careful. Do you really want this Leaf brat out of your hands that badly?" He raised an eyebrow and I growled.

"Shut it, Raiku!" I shouted and Zenma looked at me.

"Ino, quiet." He commanded and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Who the fuck do you think you are commanding me like that, Z-"

"Ino, listen to the _Kazekage_." Zuko stressed and I nodded.

We took our stances. I stood in the middle with Zenma and Zuko on my sides. I stood with my hand sign for mind transfer jutsu while the two brothers took off to attack Raiku. I was here to be used as a last resort if they couldn't take him down.

"Kazekage, sir, let me handle this." Zuko shouted and Zenma stood back.

I watched Zuko fight on Raiku. Raiku was fast, dodging every move Zuko made. Until we finally saw Zuko throw a punch to Raiku's jaw and he flew back.

"Nice one!" I shouted enthusiastically until we saw a poof of smoke and a log.

"A substitution jutsu?" Zuko shouted and looked around frantically.

"Gah." We looked over to see Raiku had a hold around Zenma.

"What?" I shouted but began to make hand signs.

"Ino!" I heard a different voice shout and turned around to see Kankuro running towards me with three other people falling behind him.

"Ino, look out!" I heard Zuko yell and I turned to see paper bombs flying at Zuko, the crowd coming towards us and me. I jumped to the right as the bombs hit the floor next to me.

A big explosion hit and I found someone wrapping their arms around me. My eyes were closed and I heard the sound of rocks collapsing. I hit the ground pretty hard and clutched the arm I landed on. I opened my eyes coughing as I waited for all the smoke to clear out. I looked to my right to see Zenma sitting up and coughing. He still held the image of Gaara and I was shocked.

"Whoa, nice job, Zenma. You were able to still hold it after all that?" I praised him while standing up to rub my skirt. I looked around to see we were separated from everyone else. Then I saw Kankuro getting up slowly against the wall.

Zenma just looked at me. Then I saw anger in his eyes and his face showed the emotion too.

"Zenma, why so angry? We can find Zuko and the others." I questioned him. I leaned down a bit and offered him my hand. He shook his head and got up himself.

"How dare you disobey me, Ino." He spoke with venom leaking out of his words.

"W-what?" I squeaked staring up into his eyes.

"Did you just call him 'Zenma'?" Kankuro questioned rather annoyed while he was patting down his clothes.

"I told you not to leave and now you dragged two of my best guards into this shit." He shouted at me and I gulped.

"You're in deep shit now. You really pissed off my brother this time." He laughed but then stopped to grin at me.

Gaara towered over me. His eyes pierced into my soul and I could feel the anger radiating from him.

"I'm fucked." I gulped while keeping eye contact with him.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy! It may be a bit until I post because I'm heading home tomorrow and I'll be pretty busy. But please leave your opinions, they help so much more than you could imagine.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the long wait guys! I'm finally back from my small vacation so be ready for a lot of updates!**

* * *

I stood in front of Gaara's powerful presence. A small part of me wanted to back down but that was just a small part. He was furious with my betrayal but I was even more furious for his interruption.

"Why did you follow me here? We were doing just fine before you distracted me!" I screamed. I wasn't sure if I was speaking more towards Gaara, or Kankuro who was standing next to his left shoulder.

"You promised-" Gaara's eyes for a minute softened on me but then suddenly hardened and bore down on me. "You disobeyed me." What was he going to say? I wanted to question his first statement but I couldn't get off topic on this.

"I can't stand back when I am a part of this mission, Gaara!" He flinched a bit when I said his name and he suddenly became cold and distant to me. Surprisingly, Kankuro has spoken a word.

"I am the Kazekage. You disobeyed me. Will a leaf kunoichi really go against another Kage of an ally? How does that look on your village?" He questioned me and I bit back a gasp. Who does he think he is? Using this whole "I'm the Kazekage" card. Fine if he doesn't want me to use his name. I can play by his rules.

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama, but I find your judgment on my part to be completely wrong. I am just as every bit useful, maybe even more, as Asuma." I snapped back at him. I tried to keep my face free from emotion as his. I will only allow my voice to show my emotion. He doesn't even deserve a frown from me.

"Whatever." He commented and I gasped slightly. Even Kankuro seemed to be taken back by his sudden comment. Anger grew in me. Whatever? He thinks he can use whatever on me and get away with it? Hah!

"Now who's being disrespectful?" I questioned with venom leaking with my words. "You've got some vocabulary, Kazekage-_sama_."

Gaara made a low growl from deep in his throat and he ran a hand through his hair as if to restrain himself.

"I'm growing restless of your disobedience." He murmured and I glared at him.

"I'm not disobedient! I just obey when I feel the want to. That has nothing to do with this!" I added and he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"None of this would have happened if you listened to me in the first place. Not only did you put yourself in danger. You convinced two of my guards to disobey me as well. Now they are in danger as well as the rest of us here. You have been very reckless and immature during your entire stay. Not a way a visitor from an ally village should be." He spoke roughly as he stared down at me. I could see Kankuro's eyes widen in the corner of my eye. The one time he speaks more than a sentence and it has to be about this.

For a minute I stared at him speechless as I figured a way to respond to that. But how do you respond to someone pointing out a big flaw of yours? He just put the whole blame on me for our entire situation and it just didn't sit well with me. So is that all he thought? That I've been immature and reckless this entire stay? I could feel tears peak in my eyes but I tried to ignore them. Why would I be crying? Usually I just punch them and go on as if I never heard it. But… hearing it from him? It hurt me and I wasn't sure why.

"I thought I could trust you to understand." I whispered harshly but I kept my head down so he could not see the tears pooling in my eyes.

"I thought I could trust you to listen to my orders." He retorted and I snapped my head at him. The tears ran down my cheeks lightly but I was angry. I was angry at how unaware he is of everything.

"Trust? You of all people should have known I wasn't going to listen. I haven't listened once! You should understand why I'm doing this. You would do the same damn thing to! What if instead of my teammates it was Kankuro? Temari? Matsuri? Or anyone from this village? You would be trying to get them back no matter what is obstacle is put in front of you! Why is it I can't help fight for my teammates! You would do anything for the people you care about. You would be doing the same thing I'm doing right now!" I spat at him and fiercely wiped the tears from my eyes. I kept his eye contact and he looked unaffected. Curse him.

"I can protect myself." He coldy responded and I flinched. Hurt spread my face and I stepped back from him. Gaara really was in a mood for pointing out flaws, but that one was harsh. The tears began to form again but I fought to keep them back this time.

"At least I know how to love!" I cried and turned away from them. I squeezed my eyes tight as I immediately began to regret it. I knew what I just said was harsh and possibly out of line. It was also a childish response but I couldn't think. It just slipped through my mouth. I turned around to look at him and he looked more distant than ever before. But he also seemed to look unaffected and momentarily I felt very happy for my response. But maybe I'm completely wrong? Am I even capable to love? I loved Sasuke right? Wait loved… I began to become confused and zoned out before I heard Gaara speaking again.

"You are going to return to the village now." He responded and I looked at him shocked.

"We can't! They have Zenma." I cried at him and he shook his head slightly. But his expression remained unchanged.

"You are going to the village with Kankuro. I will retrieve Zenma and the others."

Kankuro stepped up to reach for my arm but I jumped back.

"Don't you touch me." I hissed at him and his expression became dark.

"Listen to him for once, Ino." He retorted while reaching for my arm again. I slapped his hand and looked at Gaara.

"I am not going anywhere with him or anyone." I hissed again and Kankuro exhaled in exhaustion.

"Can I just strap her to my back and gag her mouth so I don't have to hear her speak anymore?" He asked Gaara while scratching the back of his neck. Gaara just gave him his famous non-expression yet cold glare.

"Why doesn't anyone fucking listen? Do you all have sand in your damn ears?" I screamed at them and Kankuro looked more than annoyed.

"Damn, you're annoying. Gaara, please." He begged Gaara but he just stared at him.

"If you want restraints then fine." They looked at me confused. Well Kankuro looked confused and I made quick hand signs then formed my hand into a rectangle. "Mind Distraction Jutsu." I commanded and their body's froze as I felt my grasp on them.

"Why can't I move?" Kankuro asked while struggling to move his arms.

"You two are going to listen to me. Yes that means you too, Kazekage." I stated while staring into Gaara's eyes. He didn't show any emotion at all not even in his eyes. But I noticed he wasn't fighting against me either. I didn't know what was going through his mind and it irritated me. "Why waste any more time then we already have? There are three of us. We make a good team. I'm a medic and a mid-range fighter. Kankuro, you're puppets make you mid-range and close range. The Kazekage can do either. Let's just save Zenma and the others and kill these men. Let me continue with this and I won't say a damn word the whole time. I'm just not leaving without a fight. So if you don't want me to continue when I release you, then get ready for a fight. I don't care if it kills me. That's how bad I want this." I spoke and stared at the two. Kankuro looked at Gaara but Gaara kept his eyes on me. Then I saw a slight glint in his eyes as if he was happy. I don't know if he found me humorous or what. Gaara nodded his head at me and I released my hold on them.

"Let's continue forward." Gaara commanded and turned to head deeper in the cave.

Kankuro watched Gaara walk passed him and shook his head. "He's in deep." He murmured.

In deep? In deep what? Shit? I was confused but it didn't surpass the happiness I felt for finally being able to do this. Kankuro already caught up with Gaara and I smiled slightly before walking to catch up to them. I stared at the back of Gaara's head. I watched his red tousled hair and felt an urge to touch it. I wanted to run up, hug him and kiss him for agreeing. I didn't understand. One minute this man has me furious and ready to kill then the next I melt for him. What was this feeling that accompanied it… could I have fallen for him? I gulped at the thought.

* * *

**There it is. Ino has put that thought into her head. These next chapters will get more interesting trust me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy guys! The influence for this chapter helped from AntwSpring's, Gaara'sbutterfly's and a guest's reviews! Thanks guys!**

* * *

I continued walking behind Gaara with Kankuro to maybe give him some space. But as time progressed, I was itching to talk to Gaara. None of us have said a word since Gaara agreed to let me continue. I was itching to talk. Not just to Gaara but to anyone. It has been too quiet for me.

"Gaara, do you see anything up ahead?" I called, trying to sound uninterested but my voice squeaked. I cleared my throat and waited for his response.

"No." He responded a minute later. His tone was sharp and I could still tell he was angry with me. I was tempted to run up and hug him from behind and apologize but I knew he would just throw me off.

"Ino, I think its best you leave him be. He's still pretty pissed." Kankuro advised me quietly.

"I know I pissed him off pretty bad." I commented quietly as well. I tried to keep my voice down so Gaara couldn't make out what we were saying. Maybe this was my chance to pry some information from Kankuro.

"I don't think he's exactly pissed off at you, but more like the whole situation we are in." He added and a sense of relief went over me. Kankuro and I happened to fall a bit more back from Gaara. He was now five feet ahead of us.

"I just. I don't know Kankuro. I can't believe he let me have my way. He didn't put up a bigger fight. I honestly thought I was dead." I murmured while staring at the back of Gaara's head. His red hair looked black from the distance. My fingers itched to touch it.

"I'm as shocked as you are, but then again. He knew you were going to keep fighting until you got your way. I mean I saw the way his eyes lit up when you were willing to fight to keep going on. He was happy momentarily that you were yourself." I lit up at Kankuro and he had a small smile on his face. He then dropped it and his expression went concerned. "But you're not off the hook. I know Gaara. You are going to pay for this Ino. I mean you did put two guards against him and disobeyed him."

"Look. Gaara is _your_ Kazekage. Not mine. I follow the Hokage's orders." I hissed at him and he shook his head.

"Ino. The Hokage specifically said not to let you continue in the mission. She didn't want any more ninja hurt. She only let Asuma go on because he was jonin level. Gaara was to make sure nothing happens to you. The Hokage would be _very_ angry if you were injured like the others. She wanted to pull you guys out of Suna but with Shikamaru and Choji being hospitalized, we couldn't. We also knew if you left, they may go after you, knowing Gaara would follow. That would put your village in danger as well."

My eyes widened as I finally listened to everything. He really was doing all this because of Lady Tsunade. A part of my heart sunk as the thought hit me that maybe he didn't have any feelings for me. What if everything he was doing was because he was told to?

"Don't frown, Ino. I know what you're thinking. No, he isn't only doing this because it keeps the alliance between the villages secure. He really does feel something towards you. I've told you before he's different. He's been more relaxed around everyone, not just me. And I know, he's opened up more to me than anyone else." Kankuro coaxed and I smiled at him.

"He confides in you a lot, doesn't he?" I wonder what all he has told Kankuro. What questions does he ask I wonder? What all does Kankuro know? These thoughts were racing in my head but I had to keep myself from prying to deep.

"More than you could ever imagine." Kankuro grinned and looked ahead to signal our conversation was over. I frowned. Then it really hit me. If that's the case… did Gaara tell him about what we did? Has Gaara asked him about sex? How did Gaara do what he did the other night so well? Did he confide in Kankuro? It made me shiver at the thought of Gaara asking his brother for sexual advice.

Gaara suddenly stopped and I looked up to see he was staring down. I peaked over to see we were at the edge of a cliff in the cave. It was a little dark to signal it was deep, but there was a light at the end. That made me exhale in relief knowing we were still getting close to them.

"Let me check it out first, Gaara." Kankuro insisted and stood next to Gaara. Gaara nodded and sand flew out of his gourd. It flattened and floated over the edge. Kankuro jumped on. He threw a kunai to the wall beside Gaara's left and there was a string attached to it. "I will go down and walk a bit ahead to investigate. When I come back and pull the string allowing the kunai to fall, come on down." Gaara nodded at him and slowly Kankuro disappeared to the bottom.

We saw the string tug a bit. We then knew he had reached the bottom and he was going to investigate further. I then noticed how it was only Gaara and I. I suddenly became nervous not knowing what to say or do. Gaara had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He remained quiet. I looked at him then down at my feet. So this is how it was going to be, huh? Silence had become my worst enemy. I sighed at the realization.

Suddenly my feet were in the air and my back hit the cave wall next to the kunai. I opened my eyes to see pale blue eyes staring into mine. His left thigh was placed in between my legs which kept me up off the ground and his left hand held wrists above my head. I froze momentarily trying to register what was happening. I blushed at his intense stare and my vulnerable position. Since when did I become so Hinata like? Liquid blue eyes burned into mine as I could see anger in them. I opened my mouth to speak but Gaara interrupted me.

"You are infuriating." Gaara spoke but keeping his eyes on mine. My lips remain parted as I was trying to process what he was saying. "Yet intoxicating." He added and I inhaled sharply. He closed his eyes shut. "I wanted to hurt you badly when I found you. I wanted to you to suffer. Suffer like I did when I found out you left after you promised me you wouldn't. I wanted to show you what happens when you disobey me." I gasped at listening to his confession. He then opened his eyes. "But, I was relieved to see you were okay. I was content that you were angry I interfered with your plans. I was… happy when you argued back with me to stay a part of the mission. " He shook his head and closed his eyes. He then leaned his forehead on mine. "What are you doing to me?"

I didn't know how to answer. I was so confused at what he was trying to tell me. I was confused trying to understand myself. "I could ask the same thing." I murmured back to him and he opened his eyes. His lips then met mine and I moaned. He placed his right hand underneath my chin and tilted my head back so he could deepen the kiss. I licked his lips feverishly. He opened his mouth to mine and my tongue met his. Our tongues danced in our mouths and I tried to tug my hands free. I wanted to touch him. To run my hands in his hair or wrap my arms around his neck but he tightened his grip on my hands.

"No." He spoke against my lips and I pulled my arms harder. He sunk his teeth in my bottom lip and I sighed.

"Let my hands go." I murmured breathless. I tugged once more but he tightened his grip and I winced.

"You will suffer." He spoke softly and before I could argue he bit his teeth into my neck. I gasped as he then sucked on the tender spot. "Like I did." He then trailed kisses to my left ear before he began to nibble on it. I moaned at the sensation of his hot breath against my ear. He placed his right hand on my left hip and grinded me forward slowly against his thigh. I cried at the sudden ambush of pleasure going through me. He bit my skin once more and began to suck on it. He then grinded me back more slowly against his thigh. The friction was too sweet and I gave a cry of plea once more. He sucked harder on my skin

"P-please." I begged as I attempted to tug my hands free from his grasp. He covered his lips over mine. He grinded me once more and I moaned into his mouth. He slid his tongue in my mouth and my tongue eagerly met his. He tightened his grip on my hip and wrists. He did another grind assault and I about convulsed.

"Kaze-sama, please." I whimpered against his lips as I tried to free my hands once more. He growled then released his hand from my wrists. His free hand accompanied my right hip. I cupped Gaara's face and kissed him. He deepened the kiss before grinding me once more against his thigh. I pulled back from the kiss and moaned at the sweet pleasure it brought.

"Open your eyes." He growled and I did as he asked. Once I met his eyes, he grinded me once more and I moaned as the pleasure I felt was greater than the others. I saw his eyes take in my expression before he closed his own.

I heard the sound of metal hit the floor. Then I was on the ground, struggling to stand on my feet. I looked over to see Gaara looking at the kunai. He looked at me and reached a hand for me to grab. Damn, of course Kankuro would come at a time like this.

"Let's go." He stated as if what we did never happened. He was expressionless and it made me angry. I frowned at him but he ignored it. I crossed my arms over my chest and just raised my eyebrow at him. He exhaled then pulled me against him.

A small gasp came from my lips as we stood on top of sand. We slowly descended down the edge and I looked up at him. He kept his right arm around my waist and his left hung by his side. He kept his gaze down at the sand and he remained expressionless. My hands were in front of me pressed against his chest. I tried to push myself away but he tightened his grip.

"Let go." I hissed and he rolled his eyes.

"I can't." He simply stated and I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked down at the sand and so did I. I then noticed only a small bit was around us. It stretched just two centimeters away from our feet. If he let me go I would most likely fall. I frowned. As I stood in his arms, I thought of his assault at the top of the cliff. It made me angry. He just does as he pleases without regarding anyone's feelings. Then he ends it, like nothing happens. Anger rose in me, but I didn't want to argue with him. Because if I piss him off enough, he may just let go of me and let me fall. I know I would. I rolled my eyes at the thought and I felt his hand tighten on my waist. I look up to see he was watching me. He blue eyes bore into me and I didn't know how to react. He then looked out ahead of us and I followed his gaze to meet four pairs of eyes. I gulped and Gaara released me. I stumbled a bit but quickly gained my balance. Kankuro smirked at us.

"Look who I found." Kankuro's voice echoed as he motioned to Temari, Asuma and Zuko. Temari looked angry while Asuma and Zuko looked amused. I suddenly blushed as I realized his voice echoing. Oh no, could they hear us? What if they heard my moans? Suddenly, I wish I listened to Gaara and returned to the village.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the wait. It took me a bit to think of this chapter and it hit me today! This story is coming close to it's end. Enjoy. **

* * *

I walked calmly away from Gaara and towards Asuma and Zuko.

"Sorry." Kankuro whispered to me as I walked passed him and I shot my eyes at him. I knew what he was referring to and made me even more nervous. If he heard it, then the rest of them heard it. Great.

"Asuma, Zuko. I'm glad you guys are okay." I smiled at them and they smiled back. Asuma laid his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. It was an odd gesture but I just smiled at him.

"So we kind of discussed a plan on our way here, Gaara. If that's alright with you?" Kankuro questioned him and Gaara nodded his head.

"Proceed." He mumbled. I looked at him and his eyes locked on with mine. I looked away quickly towards Kankuro.

"Well, the way I was heading towards was leading to where the two ninja were hiding. I ran into them when they came through in another direction. They said it also led the way towards there hiding place. So we what if you, Temari and I head towards the main way to attack them and Asuma, Zuko and Ino can be a back-up team?" He suggested and I snorted.

"I'm not going to be back-up." I hissed at them but Asuma and Zuko each placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Asuma.

"I think that's the best idea." Asuma added and I glared at him. Why doesn't he get it either?

"We will attack, and while they are distracted, Ino you retrieve Zenma and tend to any wounds he may have. Understood?" Gaara stared at me and I looked back at him. Well that's the best I have at doing anything here.

"Okay." I mumbled and gave him a small smile.

"Great. So Gaara, I think its best we head the main way, and they take the other way towards the spot." Kankuro suggested but Zuko interrupted him.

"Wouldn't it be best if you guys head the other way? I think it could be faster. Plus they will be expecting us to stumble along the main way first. You may get an advantage a bit by heading the different route." Zuko suggested and Gaara nodded at him.

"Alright. Your team is to not move into the location until we are present, is that understood?" Gaara stated but he looked at me. I rolled my eyes but I nodded at him.

"I will make sure she stays in line." Asuma spoke to Gaara and he just stared at him before nodding.

"Let's go." He mumbled towards Temari and Kankuro. They followed right behind him while our team followed behind them.

Asuma and Zuko walked on both sides of me. Asuma walked towards my right and Zuko to my left. Temari and Kankuro walked closely behind Gaara. With Kankuro at the right and Temari at the left. None of us spoke but everything felt odd to me. I looked at the back of Gaara's head as I walked. Of course, what felt right anymore? As we appeared kept walking another opening came to our right.

"That's the other way in." Zuko mumbled. Gaara and his siblings headed into the other opening and I stopped to watch them.

"Come on, let's get into position." Asuma stated and he began to walk ahead. I caught up to him and looked around.

"Sensei, how did you guys find that other entrance?" I asked him. He kept his gaze ahead as he spoke.

"Zuko and I were blasted away from everyone else. We kept walking ahead from where we woke up in and found that opening Gaara and them just walked through. As we kept walking we found ourselves in a large opening with a lit fire. No one was present so we figured they haven't returned yet. We were hoping they haven't found out about Zenma's trick for Gaara. Cause if they did, he was most likely gone. We walked around and found the main entrance to that location. We exited that way and kept walking hoping we would run into them. Instead we found ourselves back where we started. The opening to our left. We then heard people talking and we quickly walked into the opening again. We saw the two ninja walking by with Zenma tied up behind them. He was still conscious but he wasn't in his state. We watched them walk passed and quickly spoke about what we should do. We then ran into Temari and as we began to talk to her we heard another voice approaching. It turned out to be Kankuro. Then we discussed a plan and headed back towards you two." Asuma summed up and Zuko nodded lazily.

"Oh, at least Zenma is okay, right Zuko?" I looked at him and he gave me a half smile.

"Yeah. Good thing you're a medic nin. He's unconscious." Zuko stated and looked ahead.

"Oh kami! Let's hurry!" I walked ahead quickly and Asuma and Zuko followed closely.

"Slow down, Ino. Don't be too loud. Remember what the Kazekage said." Asuma shouted in a whisper and I slowed down so they could catch up. I could feel my nerves getting the best of me as I thought of finally finishing the ninja off. My teammates waking faces… But first Zenma was my top priority. He is harmed because of me… and I need to fix that.

A light grew brighter and we found ourselves in a large opening. I didn't see the two ninja but I could see Zenma leaned against the cave wall. They were right, he was unconscious and tied up. With cloth over his mouth.

"Zenma!" I cried as I rushed forward to him. I forgot about Gaara's orders to stay hidden. It seemed Asuma and Zuko forgot to remind me as well. As I grew closer to him, I noticed two other bodies next to his. What? I stopped in front of Zenma and saw a two familiar hairstyles.

"A-Asuma… Zuko?" I mumbled astonished as I saw they were also unconscious and tied up. My senses grew blank as I quickly and subconsciously began to transfer chakra to them. The jutsu, they got them with that damn jutsu.

"Don't undue, what I did. It will be useless." I heard a familiar voice hiss and I quickly jumped up. The Asuma who was with me all along laughed before dismissing his jutsu. There stood Zen and Raiku in front of me and I cursed under my breath.

"W-what?" I shouted confused and I took my stance.

"No one lives from my jutsu. Not they, not even you. They made the same mistake as you. They came in here distracted by Zenma's body. Forgot about us." Zen stated monotone-like as he stepped towards me. I couldn't move since behind me were three bodies and a wall.

"Zen, hurry. They probably discovered then dead end already. They'll be here soon." Raiku looked at Zen before returning his bored gaze to me.

"Let's make this quick then." Zen took a step forward.

I had a kunai in my hand and I kept it close to me. I kept my attention on Zen who only needed to make three more steps forward to be in front of me. As he reached a hand out, I threw the kunai forward and it scratched the edge of his hand. He hissed but continued walking forward. I tried to step back but someone wrapped a hand around my waist and another bounded my hands behind my back. I looked to my left to see Raiku looking back at me. He looked bored and irritated as I tried to struggle. As I started thrashing my head around Raiku head-butted the side of my head with his and I felt myself grow dizzy. He placed his head on my shoulder waiting to head-butt me again if I tried to move. Next a hand grabbed ahold of my neck. I cried out at the pain and began to kick as Zen picked me up into the air. My eyes shut tight as I struggled even more. Raiku's hand around my waist left and reappeared around my thighs to keep my legs from moving. Tears sprung in my eyes as I struggled to breathe. I then could feel my chakra depleting as Zen's jutsu ran through me. I grew tired and my arms and legs grew heavy. They felt like lead and I stopped moving. I could feel my body pressed against Raiku's.

"If only it didn't have to end this way. You have such a nice body." Raiku mumbled against my ear and I choked on a sob. Gaara. I should have listened to him in the first place. He tried his best to protect me and I still fought against him. Curse the Hokage for giving me this mission. Curse these ninja for taking away my teammates. Curse the feelings I had for Gaara. Curse him for making me this way. Currse myself for being so weak… I could feel the last bit of my life being sucked away but my mouth found a way to move and speak in a very soft whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara."

* * *

**Now this is when I need your all's help! I really want to extend this into two more stories and maybe some one shots and short stories to accompany. I just want to know if it will be worth it. Please review and comment what you would like to see. Thank you, guys. You have been wonderful so far!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Ino!" A voice shouted as my body hit the floor. I cried at the impact and coughed. I heard two shouts above me. What was going on? I tried to lift myself but I couldn't move my arms or legs. I felt my body being held by strong arms and I was pressed against someone. I still laid against the floor but the warm embrace was comforting.

"She's low on chakra!" I heard a male voice shout above me. I coughed violently when I tried to speak up.

"Fuck." That same voice spoke above me and I could feel his arms tighten around me.

"Well, what are we going to do?" A female voice asked. Was that Temari?

"I don't know… do you know how to transfer chakra?" The same male voice asked. Kankuro? Chakra transfer. I couldn't talk but I was able to move my hands out above me. I kept my eyes closed but I held them out. Hoping for Kankuro to take them.

"She can hear us." He spoke sounding a bit shocked. I nudged my hands again at him.

"You have chakra to spare?" Temari asked sounding amused.

"What?" Kankuro questioned her and I could hear her exhale.

"Give her your hands. Channel your chakra to your hands." She commanded and I felt warm hands cover mine. As his chakra went through his hands and I began to take some. I could feel my energy coming back to me.

"Well, she's not as pale anymore. Don't take too much Ino. I need some too." Kankuro mumbled and I smiled at him. I tried to laugh but I began to cough so I silenced myself. After taking enough to get me up. I took my hands away and I opened my eyes. I could see Kankuro looking at me and a smile spread across his lips when I finally focused on him. "Jeez Ino, you know how to scare somebody." He chuckled and I smiled at him. I sat up and he kept one hand on my back. I coughed a bit and the looked around.

Gaara had the two men in sand coffins and Temari stood behind him smirking. I could see his fists clenching and I heard the two men shouting in pain.

"Go easy on them Gaara. We should take them in for interrogation." Temari spoke to him but Gaara didn't even bat an eye at her.

"Why should I?" He spoke. His voice sounded menacing and I looked at him wide eyed.

"Because it's the right thing to do." I spoke to him and he looked over his shoulder towards me. He looked shocked and relieved at the same time. I struggled to stand up and Kankuro helped me. Gaara looked back over and crushed the men and I could hear cracking.

"You just have some broken bones. I went easy on you." He mumbled to them and he turned his attention to me. I walked passed him and headed towards Zen.

"What are you doing?" Temari looked at me. Her eyes narrowing as I grabbed Zen's shirt.

"This one must die." I spat and I lifted him up a bit. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes. I'm presuming from the pain of his broken arms. "No one will wake up until he's dead." I muttered and I punched his jaw. He shouted as I dropped his body to the floor. Sand flew over Zen's body but I kept my eyes glued to him.

"Stand back, Ino." Gaara advised and I stepped back until I stood two feet away from Zen's sand covered body. The sand crushed together and I watched as blood flew everywhere. Some covered my body but at the moment I didn't care. Raiku looked at me. His eyes wide. Asuma. I quickly turned my direction towards the three bodies and I ran over towards them. I brought my hands in front and began to exam Asuma and Zuko. I could sense chakra returning to them and I smiled. I then hovered my hands over Zenma and I frowned. Two broken ribs, a broken arm and dangerously low on chakra.

"Oh no." I mumbled and I began to shake. They didn't use the jutsu on him. He really is injured. I began to heal him but I winced at the low chakra I had.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked me. He knelt down near me and I looked over my right to lock my eyes with his jade orbs.

"I don't have enough chakra to heal him. He's injured. Two broken ribs, a broken arm and very low chakra." I turned my attention back towards Zenma's body as I focused on his two ribs. I was shaking as tears threatened to spill but I squeezed my eyes tight. I wasn't going to cry, not now. I kept my eyes close and I felt two hands placed over mine. I opened my eyes to see Gaara's hands over mine. I looked at him and his gaze was neutral.

"Use mine." I nodded at him and soon with the help of his chakra I was able to heal his ribs into fractures and I worked on his arm as well. I couldn't heal it to perfection but enough for him to heal on his own. I also transferred some chakra to him and soon Zenma coughed as he awakened. I stopped healing him and Gaara retracted his hands.

"Zenma." I spoke to him and he opened his eyes. He clenched his eyes shut when he attempted to sit up.

"My arm." He gasped and I quickly placed my hand over it.

"You broke it. It needs to heal on its own. Careful you have two broken ribs as well. But I healed those. You will feel some pain though." I mumbled as I directed him to sit up. He eventually sat up and he smiled at me. He kept one eye open while the other remained shut. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Zuko smiling at me.

"Brother." Zenma smiled and tried to raise his arm to wave at him. He gasped and quickly retracted his hand from the air. "Long time no see." He spoke breathless from the pain.

"Zenma, you idiot." Zuko mumbled but then a smile crossed his lips. "I'll take him from here Ino." I nodded at him and he moved to help Zenma stand up.

"Sensei!" I shouted in happiness as I turned around to see him standing.

"Glad to see you're okay too." He mumbled smiling at me. Temari stood next to Asuma and she had a neutral expression but she soon gave me a soft smile. I smiled back at her and Kankuro sighed.

"I don't get any acknowledgement for giving you my chakra? That's cool too." He mumbled and I turned and smiled at him. I threw a soft punch on his arm.

"Thanks, Kankuro." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I turned over and saw Gaara speaking to Zuko and Zenma. Zuko had Zenma's left arm over his neck and he kept his right arm around Zenma to help him stand. Zenma held his broken right arm up to his chest. They seem relieved and they nodded at him. I began to walk over towards him. He turned to face me and I gave him a shy smile.

"Kazekage-sama." I bowed to him and I looked up to see him staring at me. His face looked neutral but his eyes looked questioning. I quickly bent up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him into a hug. His body tightened and his arms still hung by his sides. I could tell his was shocked and maybe scared at the sudden embrace but I tightened my arms around him. "Thank you." I whispered. "For everything." Soon two arms tightened around me and I smiled. Gaara squeezed me once then we both released each other.

"As touching as this is and all. Let's take this asshole back to the village." Kankuro mumbled as he motioned over to Raiku sitting on the floor. Gaara nodded and sand flew towards Raiku to lift him up. Raiku was wrapped around sand but Gaara showed no sign of crushing him. I walked next to Asuma. Zuko and Zenma walked behind us. Gaara and his siblings walked ahead with Raiku next to them.

"Ino, there's two people you've been waiting to hear from in the hospital." Asuma mumbled and I brightened up immediately. Choji! Shikamaru!


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow guys! It's like all of the reviewers came out of hiding. I got some pm's and reviews telling me to continue and it honestly made my day! I had the biggest smile on at work thanks to you guys. Here's the next chapter. I think I may post another one later as well, since you guys have made me too happy! Look for the next chapter in a couple of hours. Enjoy! (There is probably two or three more chapters left.)**

* * *

I bursted through the hospital doors. I heard a brief hello from the nurse but I was too occupied to respond. I ran through the familiar hallways until I made my way into the room.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" I exclaimed as I stood in between the two beds. Silence greeted me. I looked over to see the two were still unconscious. I dropped to my knees and tears threatened me. How? We killed him… they should be awake now. Asuma and Zuko woke up.

"Why?" I whispered and I clutched my face with my hands. I fought back a sob and choked on it. I made some weird sound in my throat and I wiped my tears.

"Why are you crying?" I heard an irritated voice and I looked up slowly. I took in the sight of Shikamaru sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. He yawned and stretched. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Shikamaru!" I exclaimed through a sob and I buried my face in his neck.

"Tsk. Troublesome girl." He mumbled but he didn't push me away.

"Whatever, idiot." I mumbled at him but a smile was still on my lips.

"W-what's going on?" I heard Choji mumble lazily through a yawn. I looked up and he was rubbing his eyes. Then I heard his stomach growl. "I'm hungry. Ino, do you have any food?"

"Choji!" I exclaimed and I rushed over and hugged him as well. He hugged me back and I pulled back to look at him.

"So… about the food?" He asked and I began to laugh.

"I don't have any on me, but when Asuma gets here we can go eat."

"Ino, why are you covered in blood?" Shikamaru asked me and he looked worried. I looked at him then down at my clothing. The horrible blood stains smelled and I could see it on my legs. I almost wanted to faint looking at myself. "You look terrible." He added and I frowned at him. I punched the side of his arm and he rubbed it.

"What happened, Ino?" Choji looked at me with worry and I smiled at him.

"It's all over now, you two slept through all of it." I muttered at them while shaking my head.

"Good, now I can go back to sleep." Shikamaru yawned and laid back down on his bed.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I punched him again. "You slept for a week. You've had enough." I mumbled while Shikamaru rubbed his head.

"What a drag." He mumbled and I smiled. I missed hearing his laziness. Choji's stomach disturbed the silence.

"Someone sounds hungry!" Asuma shouted as he entered the room. In his hands he had a basket of food and some chips.

"Sensei!" Choji shouted happily as he took the basket and chips. He tore open a bag and began to munch on them.

"Save some for Shikamaru!" He shouted and I laughed. I took two apples from the basket and tossed one to Shikamaru while I walked towards him. I sat at the edge of his bed and we both took bites of our apples. I smiled at him and surprisingly he was smiling back. I couldn't even describe how happy I felt. I felt at home for once.

"Well, well. Surprised you didn't fall back asleep." I looked over to hear Temari's voice as she stood at the doorway with her siblings. Kankuro looked content. Temari was her usual self. Gaara, on the other hand looked deep in thought. He seemed content but then again he seemed like something else was bugging him. Temari walked in and Shikamaru had a blush on his face.

"Whatever." He mumbled while he took another bite.

"Jeez, Choji. Take it easy." Kankuro advised Choji but he shook it away as he opened his second bag of chips.

"Let him eat. He hasn't eaten in over a week." I hissed at Kankuro. I was not going to let him disturb this moment.

"I'm thankful to see you guys are doing well." Gaara spoke and we all turned back to look at him. "Your rooms that were assigned previously are still available for you when you are discharged. I will send news to the Hokage. You will be departing tomorrow morning. I am sorry again for the events that prolonged your stay. Have a safe travel back." Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma nodded but I just stared at him.

He was saying good-bye. His eyes locked onto mine then he turned to exit. That was his good-bye. I couldn't register the fact that after tomorrow, I will not see him again. I sat there still watching the spot where he once stood.

"We'll let the doctors know of your discharge and we will be back to escort you to your rooms." Temari spoke. Kankuro and her left the room and I looked towards my teammates. Shikamaru watched me. I couldn't read his expression. He seemed to be trying to figure out something in his mind. Like he does during missions and battles. Choji continued munching away and Asuma watched him. He shook his head as he saw the food beginning to disappear before him.

"Sensei, tomorrow can we go eat somewhere before we leave? You know so we are all good for the travel back?" Choji tried to talk with food in his mouth.

"Choji, don't talk with food in your mouth." Asuma frowned at him but then smiled. "Yes, we can."

"Yes!" Choji shouted and began to eat more. I laughed and took another bite of my apple.

"Ino, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." I gave a small laugh. "After I rest a bit, I'll be ready for tomorrow's departure!" I said maybe too happily.

"That's not what I meant." He commented and I looked at him with a "huh?" He looked into my eyes and we held a silent conversation.

_"__You know what I meant, Ino."_

_"__I'm fine, Shikamaru."_

_"__Are you sure about that?"_

_"__Why would you think otherwise?"_

He took another bite of his apple and laid down on his back signaling our silent conversation was over. I sighed but then looked back to watch Asuma bicker at Choji about eating too fast. I laughed carelessly again until Kankuro and Temari entered the room.

"Let's go, we are busting you guys out of this joint." Kankuro snickered and we got ourselves up.

Shikamaru and Choji went to the bathroom to change into their usual attire before we exited the hospital. We headed back to the Kazekage building and my stomach grew in knots. I knew he was in there. He was in his office, working on paperwork most likely. He probably won't return to his house, now that he doesn't need to. Maybe later I could just sneak up to his office and…

"Alright, do you guys remember where you are located or do we have to show you again?" Temari asked us with a raised eyebrow. She had one hand on her hip but she stood in a more annoyed stance. It was common of her. She looked at us, but I knew she was looking more at Shikamaru.

"Remembering is a drag. But yeah we do." Shikamaru responded and he walked passed her slowly. We soon followed and I left towards my side of the hall. I remember being away from everybody else.

Gaara ran through my thoughts and I debated whether I should continue to my room or run up to his office. I heard other footsteps and I looked up to make eye contact with Matsuri. She wore a small blush on her cheeks as she looked at me.

"Ino-san." She mumbled in a greeting.

"Matsuri." I mumbled back as I passed her. Before I turned to the other hallway I stopped and looked at her. She was still walking. "Matsuri." I called to her and she turned halfway towards me.

"Yes, Ino-san?" She asked. There was a bit of annoyance in her tone and I couldn't blame her.

"Look after him." That was all I said. I took in her shocked expression before I walked into the hallway towards my room.

I opened the door and I saw my stuff laying there by the door. He must have had someone bring me the rest of my stuff from his house. I picked it up and quickly made my way towards the bathroom. I had to wash away the blood and events from today. After a quick shower and bath. I brushed my hair out and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked sad. My eyes showed wanting and I knew it was because of him. I was never going to see him again and I had to face that. This was it for us. I knew it was going to end this way but I let my feelings grow and now I think I can say. I may love him. A real love. Not like the crush love I had for Sasuke. But I couldn't tell him that. I don't have the chance to. Knowing my luck, if I snuck off to tell him he would probably be at his house. He said his goodbye because he made plans of not seeing me or any of us again. That means he probably won't even see us off tomorrow. It will probably be the sand kunoichi and puppet master.

I sighed and brushed my hair once more. A knock came at the door and I looked towards it. Who could it be? I began to walk towards it slowly and a knock came once more. Maybe it was Matsuri to question why I said that or maybe Shikamaru to talk about what happened while he was out? The knock was louder this time and I clutched the handle of the door. Deep down, I knew who I was hoping to be behind this door. My heart wouldn't let me forget it. Maybe… maybe it was Gaara. I flung it open and a sigh escaped my lips.


	21. Chapter 21

"Shikamaru, why are you here?" My voice came out a bit more irritated then I meant for it but damn it. I was hoping it would be Gaara, for kami's sake!

"I want to know what happened." He murmured as he walked in. Go figure.

We sat on the edge of the bed and I began to go in great detail about everything that happened. I discussed my irritation with not being allowed to take part. My interrogation experience. Disobeying the Kazekage twice. As I went on he just stared at me and nodded at some parts. He didn't interrupt me or ask any questions and it nice. I did leave out all the parts with Gaara though. I didn't need to bother him with that. But I did tell him about me always talking to them while they were comatose.

"So then we came here and I ran straight to your room. And boom you woke up and now we're here." I finished off and Shikamaru yawned.

"Jeez, you didn't leave out a single detail." He murmured. Not exactly, Shikamaru.

"Well you asked what happened, didn't you?" I hissed at him and he sighed.

"Yeah, my fault for asking." He mumbled. I looked at the clock and noticed how half an hour went by.

"Yeah, you think you would know by now." I stuck my tongue out at him and a blush crept on his face.

"Ino… what's up with you and the Kazekage?" I inhaled sharply at his sudden question. Can I really tell him?

"What's up with you and Temari?" I shot back at him and he sighed exasperated.

"Ino, why does it matter?"

"Exactly then. Why does it matter about me and Gaara?" I hissed at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"There's nothing going on between us." He mumbled and I looked at him. For some reason, I just couldn't believe him.

"Same here, there's nothing going on." I mumbled back and Shikamaru stared at me. He gave me that you're-fuckin-kidding-me-right-now look.

"Don't lie, Ino. I saw how he looked at you after he said good-bye. You stared at that same spot for another minute when he left. There's something going on." He was serious and I felt anger growing in me.

"Why do you care, Shikamaru?" I shouted at him and he jumped back a bit. "There's nothing going on. The same as there's nothing going on between you and Temari." I hissed and Shikamaru looked at me and shook his head. He seemed in deep thought. As if he caught on to something.

"I think it's best if I go now." He mumbled and began to get up.

"Yeah, me too." I replied as I followed him to the door. He opened the door then stopped to look back at me over his shoulder.

"If what you say is true. Then there's something going on alright." He replied before disappearing through the door. I stood there dumbfounded. Then that must mean something's going on between him and Temari.

"Shikamaru!" I called out as I jumped out in the hallway. But I was too late, he was already gone and out of sight. "Ah, you're right." I mumbled as I walked back into my room. I decided maybe now was the best time to go to bed.

I crawled into the bed and stared at the ceiling. After two hours of tossing and turning, I sat up with a cry. It just wasn't the same. I've slept with Gaara for the past week and there was no way I could revert to sleeping alone. I listened to the sound of the wind hitting the walls. I feel like it has been forever since I heard that sound. How am I going to sleep if I can't even sleep a night without him. I wanted to cry, to kick and scream. I wanted him here but I couldn't just walk out to the living area and make him go to bed. I'm in my own guest room alone.

I knew what I needed and it wasn't sleep. I needed him here next to me. I needed to feel his hair in my fingers. I needed his lips on mine and his hands on my body. It wasn't a matter of want anymore, it was need. I jumped out of my bed and dashed for the door. I was going to find him. I needed to. I flung open the door and gasped.

Gaara stood there, his hand raised ready to knock on the door. He wore the same t-shirt and pants that he wore to bed. His hair was tousled more than usual and his clothes wore fresh wrinkles. It looked as if he had trouble sleeping as well. He looked at me and I watched his eyes flew over my body.

"Gaara." I murmured breathless.

"Ino." He spoke and looked around the room.

"Why are you here?" I looked at him and he paused a moment. As if deciding how to respond.

"I wanted to make sure all your stuff was brought here." He murmured and I felt a part of me sink. That was it?

"Oh." I sighed. "Yeah, everything's here. Thanks again." I spoke trying to hide my disappointment. "If that's all then, good night." I murmured as I turned to walk away from the door.

A hand clasped my wrist and I looked up at him. His eyes gave off a painful expression of wanting. And I knew it because I had the same look myself. He pulled me into a kiss and I closed my eyes welcoming it. Before he deepened the kiss, he pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Come lay with me." He murmured in a command more than a question. I searched his face and I smiled tenderly at him. How could I say no?

I brought my lips to his and kissed him passionately for my answer. Gaara picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked towards the bedroom. I felt my back collide with the mattress and Gaara's weight pressed against me. I moaned as the feeling made a warmth spread through me. He broke the kiss and looked down at me. His left hand rubbing my right cheek tenderly. My bangs were pushed out my face so I was able to look at him with both eyes.

"I couldn't say good-bye… not yet." He murmured. He looked down and noticed my night outfit. The black lace top and matching panties. He brought me to sit up with him. I kept my eyes on his the entire time. He looked down at my top and slowly began to take the top up and over my head. I raised my arms so it would be easier for him. As the top hit the floor beside us, I felt the cool air rush over my nipples. They tightened and he looked pleased. He cupped my breasts with each hand and looked me in the eyes.

"It's your turn." I mumbled as I took the edge of his t-shirt.

He rose his arms over his head as I took the t-shirt off of him. I threw it to the ground where my top laid as well. I looked at his chest. It was bare, not a scratch on him. I hesitated but I drew my hand up to touch him. He grabbed my wrist before I could and brought it down to my side. He laid me back and began to suck on my neck as his hands played with my breasts. I moaned at the sensations he brought. He made his way down slowly. Kissing every inch of my skin down to my left breast. His mouth drew over my nipple and I gasped at the pleasure of his hot breath. He began to suck and lick and I scratched at his head. In a way I wanted to pull him away because the pleasure was unbearable but I also pushed him closer. His left hand mimicked the actions of his mouth. I moaned as the sensation began to become too much for me. I tugged on his hair and he came up to bring his lips over mine. I could feel his left hand venture down and I cringed with anticipation. His finger stroked me through my underwear and I cried out.

"You're so wet." He commented before moving my underwear to the side. He then began to stroke me again and I moaned loudly.

"Please." I moaned and he plunged a finger into me. I cried out at the pleasure and Gaara repeated slowly building the pace. His thumb circled my clitoris as he did so and I could feel myself building. "Gaara." I moaned and he pulled his hand away. I pouted as the pleasure went away.

Before I could ask, he grabbed me by my hips and threw me further up into the bed. He brought his thumbs to grip the sides of my underwear and he tore it off. I gasped at him. That was one of my favorites. As I brought myself up to complain, I could feel hot breath over my clitoris. I laid my head back awaiting for him to do something, anything. But he remained there, just breathing on me.

"Gaara." I begged him. "Please." With that he gave me one long lick and I threw my head back with a moan. He gave me another lick and I brought my fingers to his hair. He then began to lick me, dipping his tongue inside me. My moans grew louder and it came out in pants as he fastened his pace. He sucked on my clitoris and my eyes rolled back in my head. "Gaara." I screamed as I came. My orgasm shuddered over me and it sent my body limp. It was by far the best orgasm yet. Gaara came up over me to look down at me. I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back.

"You taste very sweet." He muttered to me and a giggle escaped my lips.

"I thought you don't like sweet things?" I teased and he shook his head.

"But you are the exception." He answered and brought his lips over mine. I moaned and he used it to his advantage. His tongue slipped in my mouth and mine eagerly joined his. I could feel Gaara's hard member pressed against my thigh and my eyes widened. I turned on the Kazekage… and he felt big. Will he even fit? My worries melted away though once Gaara deepened our kiss further. I softly tugged at his hair and his hand on my waist tightened. I decided I wanted a different pace. I pushed Gaara off and he fell over to my side.

"Ino, what are you do-" my lips overtook his as I straddled his hips. I secured his hands in mine and I left them by the side of his head. It was fun having him unable to touch me. I pulled back from the kiss and he looked at me intrigued. I could feel him pressed against me. If I adjust myself a bit more to the right… And as if he was reading my mind, he shifted me over and his length pressed right against my bud. I let go of his hands and I brought my hands to rest on either side of Gaara's head. His hands flew to my hips and he grinded me slowly against him. I whimpered into his ear and I heard him swallow. He grinded me once more and we moaned in unison. His moan overtook my ears and it made me even wetter. I grinded myself against him and his breath hitched. "Kami, Ino." He growled in my ear. He flipped us over and he now looked down at me. A small blush was on my face. I wasn't sure what that was about. "I can't wait anymore." He murmured and he reached into his pocket retrieving a foil packet. A condom? Where did he get that? Kankuro probably.

He got off the bed and stood to pull his pants down. He took his briefs with it and my eyes widened as his erection sprung free. There is NO WAY that will fit. He ripped the foil packet open and looked at me. He took in my scared expression.

"Relax." He murmured but a shadow of a smile played on his lips. He turned his attention back to rolling the condom on his erection. Kami, how will I survive this? He took his spot back on top of me and he must have noticed how nervous I still was. "Relax." He repeated and he kissed me. I soon began to relax into the bed with his kiss. His tongue played with mine gently and I could feel himself positioning the head of his erection at my entrance. It was a strange feeling but I was getting impatient waiting for him.

He took his lips off mine then all of a sudden he slammed into me and I cried out as a strange pain came from inside me as he ripped through my virginity. He stilled himself immediately, his breath was harsh. He leaned his head up and he must have been looking down at me. I kept my eyes closed shut as I tried to get use to this overwhelming feeling of fullness.

"Do you want me to stop?" His voice was tight and I opened my eyes to meet his.

"No." I murmured breathless and he pulled out slowly. He then slammed into me again and I cried out a second time. He stilled waiting for me to adjust to him. Once my breathing slowed, he pulled out again slowly and slammed into me once more. I squeezed my eyes shut and he stilled again. "Again." I commanded.

He slammed once more and I groaned. Yes, I want this.

"Ino, if you want me to stop say it now. I won't be able to if I go another time." He warned me and I looked him in the eyes. I cupped the sides of his face and shook my head.

"Please, don't stop." With that Gaara closed his eyes and he slammed into me again. This time instead of stilling, he continued. Easing in and out of me. My body began to grew accustom to him and I found myself moaning and meeting him with each thrust. My body began to build up and Gaara's pace quickened.

"Oh, Ino." He groaned and that was my undoing.

"Gaara." I screamed as my orgasm overtook me. I threw my head back as I rode each wave of pleasure. Gaara slammed into me harder before he groaned and released himself. He collapsed on me and I laid underneath him trying to gather my breath. He stayed inside me for a few minutes before he peeled his body off mine. I cringed a bit, not use to the feeling as he pulled out of me.

"Are you okay?" He questioned me and I smiled at him.

"Yes." Then his face grew serious.

"You were a virgin?" He looked shocked and I didn't know whether to take it as an insult or what.

"Yes, I was." My reply was short. He shook his head and sat up. Running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. If I would have known.,," He seemed to be fighting with himself and I sat up and placed my hand on his shoulder. He flinched a bit.

"Gaara. I'm glad you were my first." I smiled at him and he stared at me. I saw the corners of his mouth twitch up before reverting to a straight line. He looked ahead of us and sighed.

"I'm glad I was too." He stated and I smiled at him. My eyes trailed down the bed and I saw the blood on the covers. I blush crept over my face and I suddenly felt dirty again.

"Come. Let's take a shower." He got up and walked to the bathroom. Of course expecting me to follow. I rolled my eyes before getting up to join him.

* * *

**Finally, he took her damn virginity!**


	22. Chapter 22

I was sore. Very sore. I tried to walk as normal as possible to the bathroom but my facial expressions were definitely screwed up. When I finally made my way in, Gaara already had the shower water running. He was watching me. In his eyes I could they were shining with something… was it pride?

He stepped in the water and I stood there watching him. His eyes closed as the steaming water hit his body. His mouth opened with a silent sigh. His hair began to stick to his face and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was tall, lean with some muscles. He had broad shoulders and nice back muscles. Maybe from carrying the gourd around all the time. His lightly tan skinned glistened in the shower water. My mouth grew dry at the sight. Then I saw his erection. It stood proud and I blushed. How that fit inside me, was a shock. But it was impressive. I licked my lips subconsciously. I looked up back to Gaara's face and his eyes locked with mine. I suddenly blushed as he caught me staring at his member. His face on the other hand looked amused.

"Come in." He stated and I nodded at him.

I quickly threw my hair into a messy bun before awkwardly climbing in the shower. I let out a soft moan as the hot water hit my body. I opened my eyes and saw Gaara watching me. He then leaned over and grabbed my body wash. He squeezed some on his hand and the smell overtook the shower.

"Lavender?" He looked at me as he rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah." I gave him a weak smile.

"It fits you." He murmured. I bit my bottom lip and my cheeks felt a little warm. "Turn around." He commanded and I did as he said.

Gaara brought his hands to my back and began to spread the soapy mixture all over my back. It was comforting and I gave a soft sigh of content. He moved his hands over my shoulder and the back of my neck. He then made his way down slowly. When his hands reached my behind, he began to knead and massage my cheeks. I closed my eyes at the relaxing feel. Suddenly his hands left and I felt myself pressed against his body. I kept my face forward and my eyes closed. Gaara's hands returned to my shoulders then worked his way down the front of my body.

When he reached my breasts, he slowly rubbed in circles, kneading my breasts. My nipples hardened in his touch and he pinched them softly. My breath hitched at the sudden pleasure. He pinched them once more before his hands began to travel towards my abdomen. He rested his head on my left shoulder and his cheek felt surprisingly soft against mine. His hands moved over my abdomen slowly, rubbing the soap all over me. Then his hands ventured further and he began to wash me down there. He was slow and gentle. Washing away the blood from his conquest earlier. I relaxed myself against Gaara. I could feel his hardened length pressed against my back and I wiggled in anticipation. Gaara must have sensed this since he began to rub at my clitoris. Softly with his finger, he rubbed the tip around and around. I moaned lightly as I began to respond to his touch. He applied more pressure and my breath began to come in pants. He only paid attention to my clitoris and I was thankful he wasn't trying to stick anything in me. He rubbed faster and harder and my breath came in pants and my moans grew louder. I could feel Gaara's breath against my shoulder and it came out harsh as well.

"Gaara." I cried as my orgasm overtook me. I shuddered and my legs wiggled underneath me. I was thankful for Gaara's body to support me up. With the aftershocks running through me, I turned to him with a smile on my lips.

"Your turn." I purred as I reached for the body wash.

I poured a good amount as he did and began to rub my hands together to bring the soap to a lather. As it dripped down my arms, I stepped forward and brought my hands to his shoulders. He kept his eyes closed and he flinched when I touched his skin. I could tell he was nervous to have me touch him but I just needed to. I very slowly ran my hands in soft circles over his shoulders, trying to get him to relax to my touch. I moved over his chest and down to his washboard abs. I traced them slowly, intrigued at the view. But as my view became blocked by the lathered soap, my attention went elsewhere. I looked up at Gaara and he was staring at me. His eyes hardened with lust and desire. He did give me an orgasm, it's best to return the favor.

With my right hand I gripped his member and gave an experimental rub. I moved my hand up once to the tip and back down to the base while staring at Gaara's face. He closed his eyes and his mouth opened to form a small 'o'. I smiled and did it again. I heard a sigh escape his lips. I began to continue this, my hand slipping up and down his length. I brought my left under my right hand and used both. My hands twisted slightly as I rubbed up and down quickly. Hm… I wonder…

I moved my body out of the way of the shower head. The water rained down on Gaara's member and my hands. The soap moved down and soon it was free from soap. I leaned down and I looked up at Gaara. His eyes were glued to me and he looked mystified. I brought my mouth to the tip and licked it experimentally.

"Ino." He groaned as he closed his eyes. After hearing his groan of pleasure, I brought my mouth to engulf the tip. My tongue moved over it, licking at the slit at the end. He tasted interesting. The smell of lavender overfilled my nostrils but his taste was definitely his. I placed my hands on his thighs and then began to take in more of him in my mouth. I bobbed my head slowly up and down, repeating the gesture I did with my hand. My tongue moved over his tip as I did so and I heard Gaara groan once more. I was getting excited and pleased to be giving him pleasure. I even found myself getting aroused at this. I wonder how much further I could go?

I went forward more, taking in more of him. His breath hitched above me but I kept my eyes closed as I continued to take him in. Soon, my mouth hit the edge of the base and I could feel him at the back of my throat. It at first brought tears to my eyes, but it wasn't too displeasing. I opened my eyes to look up at him and he was staring at me. When we made eye contact, he squeezed his eyes tight shut.

"Kami, Ino." He spoke between gritted teeth and the sound made me shudder.

I pulled back a bit and began to bob my head up and down quickly. I listened to his ragged breaths and moans. I stopped to pull him deep into my throat and I licked the base. I then returned to bobbing my head once more. I uncurled my lips a bit the second time, I brought him in deep so I could gently run my teeth against him followed with my tongue.

"Ino, keep this up and I'm going to cum." He hissed through his ragged breaths. I began to bob up and down once more. Gaara's hips began to thrust with me as well. His breath grew tight and he groaned as his cum spilled into my mouth. It filled my mouth and I swallowed it. It tasted a bit salty but it wasn't too displeasing. It was him, all his. I pulled off of his member with an audible pop and Gaara was catching his breaths. I looked up at him with a smile and he shook his head.

"Kami. Have you done that before?" He asked me breathless and I shook my head at him.

"No." I replied and he seemed content. His eyes roamed over my face and I watched him. He leaned over and turned the water off.

He placed his hands on my shoulders as he helped me up. I stood up and looked at him. He quickly grabbed me and soon I was in his arms bridal style. He carried me off towards the bed and placed me down. He walked over to the edge and tossed me his black t-shirt. I caught it and slipped it on over my head. He slipped into his pants. Gaara tossed the top blanket off the bed, probably 'cause it was covered with my blood. Luckily there was a second blanket and I tucked myself underneath it. Gaara moved to the right side of the bed and joined me under the covers. My back faced him as he wrapped his arms around me. His face rested behind my head. I could feel his breaths on my ear. He lazily rubbed his hand over my waist and we laid this way for a while.

My heart was racing. I had to talk to him, I had to tell him. This is my last night with him and I had to let him know how I was feeling. My emotions for him grew tremendously and with this comforting gesture of his… I think I really do love him. He needed to know.

"Gaara?" I questioned, my voice sounding loud in the quiet room.

"Hn?" He mumbled into my ear and I felt my nerves pulsing inside me, crashing into one another.

"I," I stuttered thinking of what to say. "Remember in your office when you said if I ever needed to talk about anything or tell something, you said I could always talk to you and tell you?" Hopefully he did remember.

"Something along the lines of that." He murmured, his thumb made careless circles on my waist and I began to regret bringing it up. What if… I didn't want to think of the 'what if'.

"Well, I have something I need to say. I want you to listen to it." I stuttered out.

"Okay." He murmured back. Oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Well…" I sighed. It's now or never. "Spending all this time with you, I've grown accustom to your presence and well to you as an individual." I tried to sound formal, hoping it would make things easier. "I sleep better when you are around and I believe you do too."

"Yes, I do." He mumbled back in agreement.

"I've spent every night with you since I've been here and that's been a little over a week. We've read your fan mail together and you were so carefree. You shared your favorite food with me, and half of it was good, half of it was disgusting. I've seen your carefree side, your angry side, your hurt side, your gentle side and well… another side of you. I guess what I'm trying to say through all this rumbling is I like being around you, no matter how much we clash and well…" I trailed off, my throat becoming immensely dry.

"Yes, Ino?" He sounded a bit worried but he still remained close to me and relaxed.

"I…" Oh kami, I gulped. Here it goes. "I think I love you."

"No." He tensed in his spot and his voice was harsh. I quickly turned from his grasp and sat up to look down at him, frowning.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I tried to cover my hurt. He sat up and looked at me, his face dead serious. He almost looked angry.

"You can't love me." He threw at me as if he knew what I wanted.

"But I do." I threw back at him and he shook his head.

"You can't love me. You said it yourself. I am incapable of loving another." I stared at him. He remembered that? He thought I meant it?

"Gaara, I didn't mean it. I was just throwing childish things around!" I whined back while grabbing his arm. He tugged his arm out of my grasp and suddenly I felt a great distance between us. His eyes were cold just like his expression.

"No, what you spoke was the truth, Ino." He stated back, his words like venom to me. It melted through to me. My heart burned at the horrible truth. No, it's a lie.

"That's a lie. I've seen you love!" I cried back, tears forming in my eyes. He shook his head and stared at me. Anger in his expression.

"That wasn't love, Ino. That was sex." He stated and I felt my heart crack in two the moment he finished his statement.

"You're lying to yourself!" I shouted as the tears spilled over my eyes.

"Look what I do to you!" He roared and I looked at him through blury tears. "You're always crying or hurt because of me. You're not the same girl you were when you walked in here. You need someone who can love you, like you do."

"What I need is you!" I cried back and he shook his head. He sighed loudly and got up from the bed.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? We can never be together, Ino." He threw at me and I looked at him angrily.

"And why not?" I screamed at him and suddenly his eyes hardened and his expression became neutral and cold. I could feel himself distancing away from me and I wanted to jump up and run at him.

"I don't love you back, Yamanaka-san." He stated, his voice like ice.

I stared at him eyes wide as the tears spilled over my eyes. I placed my hands over my mouth as I tried to fight back a sob. How could he be so cold? So dark? This isn't the Gaara I knew. I became angry and soon I was crying tears of rage. I'm never rejected. He's just too stupid to know what he wants. He just doesn't know… maybe he's right. I need someone better. Someone who isn't a stupid, emotionally constipated Kage. As the final sobs of anger ran through me, Gaara remained placed at the edge of the bed. I looked at him and he was watching me like he was watching a stranger. He looked as if he didn't know who I was. Two, can play at the game.

I wiped at my tears fiercely and stood up from the bed. I stood at the other edge and stared at him. My gaze neutral as his.

"I'm sorry for my inappropriate outburst, Kazekage-sama." I then bowed over and kept my gaze on the floor, my voice sounding as neutral as his. "I will not permit that to happen again." I kept my head down waiting for his reply.

"Ino." He replied but his voice sounded off. I shot back up without making eye contact with him. I quickly scurried to the bathroom and I took his t-shirt off. I wrapped my robe around me and made my way back to the bedroom. He stood there, his arms crossed over his chest habitually.

"This is yours, Kazekage-sama. Thank you for lending it to me." I murmured as I handed him the black piece of clothing. He just stared at me and looked between my hand holding his shirt and my face. I kept my gaze neutral waiting for him to take the piece of clothing. I saw his eyes flash momentarily before he picked up the shirt and slipped it on his body.

I walked towards the front door and I stood there waiting for him. He followed over and I clutched the handle of the door. Before opening it, I looked at him.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here under the circumstances. I also thank you for protecting my comrades and I. We are in your debt, Kazekage-sama." I spoke to him as I opened the door.

He walked forward and stopped before completely exiting the room. He turned around and returned the neutral stare to me.

"Suna owes you for your help, Yamanaka-san. Have a safe trip home." He responded before turning away and began to walk down the hallway.

I immediately closed the door and slid down to sit on the floor. I clutched my knees and tears formed in my eyes.

"Goodbye, Gaara." I whispered as a tear slipped down my cheek.

* * *

**Surprise! Not a happy surprise but I hope I surprised you all.. I surprised myself that's for sure. So I decided to help you guys out.**

**The FINAL chapter posts tomorrow. I know sad moment. But a closure, just leads to a new beginning!**


	23. Chapter 23

I awoke in the morning, grouchy. Grouchier than usual. I stretched my arms and looked out the window. The sun was just coming up. The sand blew everywhere.

"I can't wait to leave this hell hole." I murmured aloud as I got up from the bed. I tripped on something on the floor and I looked down to see the giant comforter. How did this get on the floor? Oh that's right. I saw a peek of the blood stain and I cringed. I kicked the comforter harder than I probably should have as I made my way to the bathroom.

My inner thighs hurt, my insides screamed and my heart ached. I plunged my toothbrush into my mouth and brushed away at my teeth harshly. "That wasn't love, Ino. That was sex." His voice echoed in my thoughts and I brushed harsher at my teeth. When I started to taste blood, I spit the contents out onto the sink and rinsed my mouth.

I lazily and painfully made my way towards the dresser to put on my usual outfit. With a tug of my ponytail, I was ready to leave this horrid place. I grabbed my bag that contained all my clothing and made my way towards Shikamaru's room. It was still early, very early. I'd be surprised if he was even awake. When I reached his door, I was about to knock until it suddenly opened.

A chuckling Temari was heading out the door and she stopped when she saw me. She smirked at me before turning to head down the hallway… what the hell was that? I looked into the room and Shikamaru was sitting in bed. He was shirtless at least that's what I could see since the covers pulled at his waist. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just plopped himself back down on his bed. Jealousy strucked me badly. Why couldn't Gaara and I ended that way last night? Leaving while laughing not arguing. I shook the feelings away as I straightned my face into a pouty glare.

"Oh no, you don't! Get up, Shikamaru!" I shouted as I stomped into his room. I dropped my bag at the door and marched into his bedroom.

"Ino, why are you here so early?" He mumbled not even bothering to look at me.

"I had trouble sleeping, but I can see something you must have not slept much either." I mumbled with a roll of my eyes. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at me and turned to face away from me.

"Let me sleep." He murmured and I could hear his breaths begin to even out.

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed as I punched the side of his head.

"Damn it, Ino." He mumbled while he rubbed his throbbing head. He sat up and stared at me with a pout on his lips.

"Now wash up and get ready. The sooner you're ready, the sooner we leave." I hissed while I made my way out into his living room.

"You're being even more troublesome than usual… did something happen after I left?" He mumbled as he got up from his bed. He made his way into the bathroom but I remained seated on the couch.

"No, but I can see a lot happened here!" I shouted so he could hear me. I heard the sound of water running and I sighed. God, he's right. I haven't been this big of a bitch since our genin days. I picked at my nails while I waited for him to get dressed.

"For a lazy ass, you sure take forever to get ready." I spoke loudly so he could hear me. I heard a sigh and I looked over to see him leaning against the doorway by the bedroom. He was already dressed and had his bag packed.

"Are you pissed 'cause of seeing Temari here?" He asked me while seating himself down next to me. I moved away from him slightly to give him more room.

"No, but speaking of that. Why was she here? I thought nothing was happening between you two?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he sighed. He pushed his face into his hands and mumbled troublesome.

"Just like there's nothing happening between the Kazekage and you, right?" He mumbled at me and turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. A pang of hurt hit my gut and I looked down at my lap to hide my expression.

"Anything that happened between us is over with." I hissed back at him. His expression dropped from sarcasm to worry.

"Ino, what happened after I left?" Shikamaru asked me once more and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, now let's go." I mumbled as I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Troublesome as always." He mumbled while he followed me. When I opened the door, Asuma and Choji stood there looking bemused.

"We can hear you arguing from my room." Asuma mumbled and I glared at him.

"Can we leave now?" I whined and Choji jumped in.

"We are going to get something to eat first, right Sensei?" He whined and Asuma chuckled.

"Of course, let's go." He turned and we followed him.

I walked ahead of all of them so I could lead them to the way of the market. Shikamaru and Choji walked slightly behind me and Asuma walked behind all of us. Throughout this time, I tried my best to calm myself down and return to my mood before we got here. Before the Kazekage, before the fight, before everything.

I saw the familiar stand coming in my view and a smile crept on my face.

"Oi! I was afraid I wasn't going to see you come by again." The owner of the stand smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well, we are about to leave back to Konoha. We were hoping to eat something before we left." I replied happily and Choji nodded in excitement.

"Of course! What would you like?" And before I could comment, Choji jumped in front of me and began to name many things of the menu.

"Ah, he hasn't even had this stuff before." I mumbled and Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag. What's even good here, Ino?" I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Just order the same thing you got last time. You never got to eat it." Which was true. We were attacked on our way back.

"Choji, don't order too much." Asuma cautioned him. Probably for fear of his wallet.

After we ordered our food, we stood waiting for the owner and another employee to prepare the food. After Choji's order the owner had a sparkle in his eyes as he knew the money he was about to make would be tremendous. After Asuma, very sadly paid, we sat and ate our food. Choji scarfed his down and soon we were ready to leave.

"Wait! I want to make one more stop." I looked at Asuma and he smiled at me. I smiled back and headed towards the hospital. Once we entered again, one of the nurses smiled at me and I walked up to her.

"Which room is Zenma in?" I asked her and she looked at her clipboard.

"In 25, Ino." She smiled then walked off. I began to head to the doors but stopped to look at my team.

"We'll wait here." Shikamaru waved and I smiled at them. I walked down the hallways of this familiar hospital as I searched for the room number. I heard a set of familiar voices and I hurried into the room.

"Ino!" Zenma shouted in excitement from his bed and I flashed him a giant smile.

"Zenma! Zuko! I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." They smiled at me and I looked at Zenma's arm. "How's the arm?"

"A painful bitch. But no pain, no game." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes playfully. "So do you guys still have your job?" I looked at Zuko and he nodded at me.

"Yes, he just said he will never put us to guard foreigners again." He mumbled but smiled at the end.

"Of course, he would." I mumbled back but smiled as well.

"So… how is it leaving the Kazekage?" Zenma asked me. His eyebrows raised with interest. Oh god, can I tell them?

"I, uh, we are no longer… uh. It honestly doesn't feel like I'm leaving anything. It feels like when I first came here." I lied through my teeth. It did hurt, leaving him. But he hurt me and there's nothing I could do. After I return home, I know I can forget about him. I did with Sasuke-kun. So I can with him.

"I see." Zuko mumbled with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah man. Work's going to suck now." Zenma whined and I laughed.

"Cheer up! It can't be that bad." Zenma gave me that you-don't-know look and Zuko just shook his head. "Well, I better go guys. Team's waiting for me."

"Goodbye, Ino. You will definitely be missed around here. Not just by us, but all of Gaara's employees." Zuko smiled and I gave him a hug. I walked over to Zenma's side of the bed and gave him a hug trying to avoid his arm.

"Bye, Ino. Maybe one day I'll see you again." He murmured and I smiled at him. As much as I would love to see Zenma and Zuko again… I don't ever want to return here.

"Bye guys!" I shouted as I walked out of the room.

Soon my team and I were walking to the gates and there stood Temari and Kankuro. My heart dropped a bit. After everything, I was still hoping he would come see us off.

"Gaara sends his apologies. He's occupied at the moment. He wishes you safe travel." Temari looked at us and Shikamaru responded to her.

"Tell him thank you from us." He smirked at them.

"Well bye guys! Maybe we'll see you sometime soon." Kankuro smiled at us and I couldn't help but smile back. He then walked up to me and his expression changed. I noticed he was going to mention something so we walked away from the others.

"What is it?" I asked him a bit annoyed.

"He doesn't understand, don't be mad at him." He looked down at me and I immediately didn't buy it.

"No, he was quite clear." I hissed.

"He just doesn't understand what he's feeling." He advised me but I rolled my eyes.

"He knew exactly, Kankuro. You weren't there, he expressed what he was feeling very well." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Ino-"

"Enough, Kankuro!" I harshly whispered. I could feel some tears forming and I tried to fight them back. "I don't want to see him or even talk about him." A tear slipped down my cheek and Kankuro brought his thumb to wipe it. I just glared at him. I knew his gesture was just friendly, nothing more.

"So oblivioius." He murmured and he turned to walk back towards Temari. What the fuck was that? "Alright, peace guys!" He shouted at us and brought his hand up to wave.

I joined my team and we nodded to the two sand siblings. We turned to leave and I could feel eyes staring at me. I looked over at Shikamaru and he was watching me.

"It's so fuckin' hot." I mumbled as I brought my hand to my forehead. Trying to dismiss what just happened.

"Troublesome." He mumbled with a shake of his head but he looked back at me. "You'll talk… eventually." He sighed.

"And what makes you so sure?" I hissed while I narrowed my eyes at him. I could never talk to him about what happened between Gaara and I. How could I tell him I fell in love with someone who couldn't love me back? How do I tell him I gave him my virginity? How do I tell him how I felt about seeing Temari with him? He would laugh, or mutter how troublesome the whole thing is. He would never understand. He just doesn't understand me.

"Because I know you," he sighed then looked at me with a smirk on his face, "better than you know your own self."

I looked ahead and away from him. A small blush formed on my cheeks but I could feel hot tears forming in my eyes. Maybe he was right. Maybe he already knew… Why couldn't I fall for someone like Shikamaru? Not Gaara. A tear slipped down my cheek as the sound of Gaara's laughter filled my thoughts. Why couldn't I fall in love with someone easy to love? I felt a sob coming and I brought my hand to my mouth immediately to block it. I tried coughing along with it to make it look like I was choking.

"Sorry." I coughed once more. "Some sand got in my mouth." The tears burned my eyes and I closed them away.

"Yeah, how much sand?" Shikamaru smirked and I glared at him. He looked at my tears and his eyes searched my face. He knew… he knew I was crying. But he knew I was too proud to show it.

"A whole fuckin' lot." I mumbled with another cough.

"Fifty shades of fucked up sand, huh?" He murmured with a side grin. I couldn't help but smile at him. Ah, Shikamaru. He really did know me too well.

"Yeah… Fifty shades of sand, alright." I murmured looking away from him. The tears still pooled in my eyes. A fifty shades I'm going to miss dearly.

* * *

**The End! Thank you guys for following this story. I owe it all to you guys! **

**Tomorrow I will post the Prologue to 50 Reasons Why (as chapter 24) and First Chapter to 50 Shades of Blonde (chapter 25). **

**I then give a week for you guys to review, pm or take the poll on which story should come next.**

**Once a week is up. I will take down Chapters 24 and 25. (so this story is just left with this chapter as the ending.) And I will post (here where I am writing) which story is coming next. Look out for it once this story has it's final update. **

**Again thank you guys, and don't forget to vote after chapters 24 and 25 are up!**

**Love you, readers!**


	24. Chapter 24- Prologue to 50 Reasons Why

50 Reasons Why

Summary: The council has been pushing Gaara into political marriages and he's not happy. When Konoha sends Sakura to report on Suna's medical facility, he jumped on the chance to buy him some time. But when Ino arrives in place of Sakura, he undergoes emotions and thoughts he didn't know he possessed. Can he still stick to his plan with this beautiful, infuriating blonde getting in the way? Rating: M. Gaara, Ino Y.

* * *

PROLOGUE

I read letter, after letter, after letter, after letter and so on. I've been to the meetings, after meetings, after meetings, after meetings and so on. I've listened to the lectures, after lectures, after lectures, after lectures and so on…

I read, listened and understood everything they threw at me. But where is that someone who is finally going to read what I want? Listen to what I deserve? Understand who I am and what I want to be?

There were two people who can come to mind, maybe.

My older brother could be one. He spoke freely around me. Well, now. He talks of his life, his sex life, his "love" life (if he had a love, then maybe that could count) and his feelings on life. I may grunt or respond with an occasional "hn". But I did listen, no matter how many times I've told him to shut up. I cared about him truly and he probably understands me the most. If I had a question, he would be the one I'd go to. Of course, he'd come to me actually since I never leave this dusty old office.

The second person is my older sister. She was stubborn, hard-headed most feminist woman I have ever met. I don't meet many women, or allow many to come into my life. I was born into hers, so I had to let her into mine. But I wouldn't want it any other way. She is kind, soft and a hopeless romantic. That's what I can tell from her, whether she admits it to herself or not. I caught her once with her hair down, instead of the usual quad ponytails. My brother mentioned something of her looking a lot like our mother that way. I wouldn't know, but if that's true. My mother was beautiful.

So Kankuro and Temari were the only two people I allowed myself to get overly close with. That was until a spiky blonde, knuckleheaded leaf shinobi knocked some sense into me (literally knocked it in to me).

Now I stand as the most powerful man of my village. People come to me for advice and I have no choice but to listen.

I'm the Fifth Kazekage. I am Sabaku No Gaara.

I am who people report to before they make actions. I am the one to "call the shots" before anything happens. It's a difficult job but I am very slowly making progress with these hot-headed old fashioned council men. I've even strengthened some bonds between our allied villages.

But even that's not enough for them. They want to see their precious Kazekage married. Apparently so does a few other countries.

I set down my third letter of a political marriage and closed my eyes. I sighed trying to relieve the stress and tension that happens to accompany me more than usual. I told the secretary that these letters are of less importance but yet, they manage to be sent in urgent mail.

It's not that I don't like the idea of marriage. I would just like to find my bride the modern way. By not having a letter sent to me with her profile and image. I tried to voice once what I wanted to my older brother, but I was at a loss for words. I have a major problem voicing my thoughts and opinions. Blame it on my way of upbringing or isolation as I call it.

I really do want to get married-when I'm ready. But I want to find a woman who I can fall in love with. I don't want some poor woman to have to wake-up with me in fear of the jinchuriki I use to be. I want someone who knows what Gaara likes and wants. Not what pleases the Kazekage or to keep from angering me. Is that so much to ask?

Even with myself no longer being a holder of Shukaku, I'm still looked and treated as I am. No one said this job would be easy. They definitely didn't mention the loads of paper work.

I sighed once more and opened my eyes to look at the next document on the stack. A letter from Konoha. My mouth twitched a bit as I remembered Naruto's free laugh.

Sakura Haruno. Where is that name from? Oh yes, the pink haired kunoichi. She was someone I didn't want to mess with. She kind of scares me. I've seen her fighting tactics. She has some incredible strength. The scariest woman though is Temari. Even though many people don't believe I have fear. Temari is one scary woman. Women in general frighten me. Kankuro told me that Temari is probably the scariest woman I'll meet. That brings me some relief, if I've already met the scariest then the rest should be… what does Kankuro call it? Ah, a 'piece of cake'. I'm very uneducated when it comes to women. Kankuro tries to teach me through his own experiences but Temari told me not to listen to anything Kankuro says. I don't know why, some of the things he's mentioned seemed helpful. I sure won't listen to Temari when it comes to sex.

It's not that I haven't had sex before. Once my brother taught me more on the subject, I was curious to find out what was so grand about it. Temari comes back from the Leaf with a smirk on her face after seeing that Nara guy. Sometimes she comes back frustrated and that means something's happened but recently everything's been okay. Kankuro, always talks about his sexual encounters and he has a lot of them. No wonder he can't find love, he's too occupied with finding a –as he puts it- "a good fuck".

So some time when I was still struggling to become Kazekage, I decided to experience what sex was like. I finally found out what all the fuss was about. It was interesting and very pleasurable. I've kissed, I've made out and I've only had sexual intercourse. I haven't done any of the other things Kankuro's mentioned, such as oral, because I honestly didn't see the need to. Sex is just sex to me. That's how my brother views it as well. Temari tried to tell Kankuro and I once that sex can also be known as making love. I still don't understand to this day how any of that can be even be close to something as precious as love...

So the Hokage agreed to send a leaf medic to take a look at our medical facility and they depart in two days. That was a relief. I knew we were very out dated on some things we held here. The council won't listen to me, so I knew Konoha would be here to help. Sending Haruno-san will be of greater help. She's been here before and the medics already know what to expect from her. Plus if I'm lucky, she may send Naruto to accompany her and I can 'catch up' with him. This would be easy, quick and sufficient. Something new for a change.

If only finding a way out of this arranged marriage was as easy as this. Wait a minute? I closed my eyes and my hands automatically crossed in front of my face (habit, I guess). I remember Kankuro saying one thing. He did joke a few weeks back about something on the lines of me having a girlfriend would solve this problem. Of course, we both knew that was far from happening. I didn't even care about finding someone at a time like this. But, could I possibly ask Sakura to join in my scheme?

I know Kankuro and Temari would help me through it. They always do. I do have to go to the Leaf Village within almost a year for some meetings to come up. If I can talk to Sakura about my situation, maybe she will listen and help. I can also offer mission's pay.

That's it. I surprise myself. I find myself thinking more and more like my older brother and it scares me. But this was a good idea. Kankuro will be surprised I thought of it.

A shadow of a smirk rested on my lips as I signed the document in my hands. I stood up and looked at the cacti lined against the wall on top of a wooden shelf. I need to water them soon.

I left the office and made my way to the messenger hawks.

"Kazekage-sama." Zenma, the guard on duty, nodded towards me. I nodded back as I entered the room. Hawks were around in cages and I made my way towards the Konoha hawk. I placed the letter in the pouch and released it to fly.

The hawk flew into the pink sunset horizon. This would be easy. Haruno-san will come do the tour and retrieve the information needed. I'll let her be aware of my situation. If she agrees, which I'm sure she will with the help of Naruto, when I return to Konoha within a year's time; we can possibly pull of a 'relationship'. It will fool the council enough to buy me some time. That was all I needed.

In five days, my life will be made a lot easier.

* * *

**Well this is the Prologue to 50 Reasons Why.**

**This book will have lengthier chapters, but not as many as 50 Shades of Sand... or at least I think.**

**The reason for lengthier chapters is because I personally believe Gaara thinks a lot. I feel his mind is always racing with thoughts, feelings and emotions he doesn't express. I feel he processes every question and statement made towards him and that's why it takes him a while to respond. So lengthy thoughts lead to lengthy chapters. I hope you guys feel that way to. As I told one reader, I began to write this and instantly fell in love. It will be a challenge writing through Gaara's POV but it will definitely be fun. As you guys can see so far, Gaara really has a lot on his mind, he never expresses. I hope you guys feel his character is still in here. This is only the Prologue and the actual story starts next chapter. **

**For this book to be published first, vote on the poll or review/pm for 50 Reasons Why.**

**Also it would be nice if you'd like to review or comment on this chapter. If you have any thoughts or ideas or feel something is a bit off for Gaara. Please review or pm me. All suggestions and comments will be helpful!**


	25. Chapter 25- Ch 1- 50 Shades of Blonde

50 Shades of Blonde

Summary: After leaving Suna on bad terms, Ino's feelings still linger for the Kazekage and to make it worse, she receives a mission to be his guide. On top of that, Gaara proposes a mission for her to act as his lover so he can fool his council. With her Fifty Shades acting strange and Shikamaru acting stranger, Ino battles with her inner feelings for the two. (Sequel to 50 Shades of Sand). Rating: M. Ino Y., Gaara, Shikamaru N.

* * *

Chapter One

It's been ten months post-Gaara and six month post-Asuma. I have finally been able to say Gaara's name and talk about him without coming to tears. Same with Asuma-sensei. Everytime I still need help, I visit Asuma's grave and I even talk to him about Gaara. Today was one of those days.

"Sensei." I sighed as I stared at his grave in front of me. "It's been ten months today since we left Suna. And to this day, he still pops up in my mind. I don't know what to do, sensei."

"Well, that's not going to help you any." I heard a familiar mumble and I looked over my shoulder. Shikamaru stood above me, looking down. I gave him a soft smile.

"Shikamaru." My voice came out hoarse and I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Tsunade has a mission for you, Choji and I. When you weren't at the flower shop, I assumed you'd be here." He mumbled while sticking his hands in his pockets. I got up from my kneeling position and brushed the dirt off my knees.

"What's it about?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders before returning them to a slouch.

"She didn't say yet. I assume it's something to do with the diplomats visiting the area soon." He mumbled and looking off towards the sky. I followed his line of vision to see him staring at a cloud.

"Alright, let's go then." I spoke loudly while walking off towards the Hokage's tower.

As we walked, I looked over at Shikamaru and couldn't help but smile. Our team has finally been closer than ever. After that one night, Shikamaru and I have finally returned back to normal. There was less tension between us and we spoke freely to each other. But sometimes that familiar tension comes between us but we never act on it. At least I don't and he's probably too lazy to do so. Before it seemed something may actually happen but then Temari came for some diplomatic duties and he instantly ignored me. I was crushed. Not because she took all his attention. Well some of that had to do with it, but another part had to be that, it made me miss Gaara even more. I know he had to guide her since it was part of his mission but, things just weren't fair. I can never stay happy for too long.

"You're awfully quiet." Shikamaru broke my train of thoughts and I looked at him with a smirk.

"I thought you'd like that better." He smirked back before sighing.

"Yeah, but when you're quiet, you tend to over think a lot of things. Then I somehow get dragged into it and that all becomes troublesome." He mumbles and I roll my eyes at him.

"Shikamaru, if I talk to much I'm 'troublesome'. When I'm not talking I'm 'troublesome'. I don't get you." I mumbled back.

"You're just a troublesome woman. No matter what you do." He mumbled with a sigh.

"Yet, you always hang around me, why is that?" I looked at him through squinted eyes and a smirk on my face. He flinched a bit then he opened his mouth to talk.

"Maybe 'cause I-"

"Ino! Shikamaru!" Choji greeted enthusiastically while munching on chips. Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief and I shot him a quick glare. I wonder what he was going to say? I looked up and saw the entrance to the building. Jeez, we got here so fast.

"Hey, Choji!" I smiled and Shikamaru gave a nod.

We made our way to Lady Tsunade's room and I couldn't help but smile. We were silent but it was a comforting silent. Having a mission with all three of us was just beyond wonderful. We may not have Asuma, but we still preferred the three of us together. I smiled at the both of them and they smiled back. I knew they were feeling the same way. I tried to hold some trainings days a few times a week and a weekly dinner so we could all be together. I even found myself hanging out with them whenever we have our off days. Things between us have just gotten so much better. It helped me forget about… him.

Shikamaru walked in through the door and Lady Tsunade and Shizune smiled.

"Right on time." She greeted.

"My lady." I greeted to her with a brief nod. I stood in the middle of Choji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood to my left and Choji to my right.

"I have a mission for you guys that will be held here. It's a guide mission." She spoke calmly. She had the file in front of her on the desk. "As you know, we have some very important meetings coming up and I have some diplomats coming from different countries. A certain group is coming from Suna and you guys will be their guides and guards throughout their stay."

Oh no, Suna? My eyes widened at the sudden panic of possibly seeing Gaara again.

"This is big since the Kazekage himself will be present."

Oh kami, I'm done for. I felt tears coming but I tried to dismiss them. I succeeded surprisingly.

"His two siblings will join him and each of you will be guiding them. Shikamaru, you are Temari's guide."

"Of course." He sighed. One down.

"Choji, you will watch after Kankuro."

Choji looked at her with a "hn" then a brief nod. That's two. Oh kami. I gulped loudly. My mouth and throat suddenly felt dry. The room started to feel fuzzy to me as well.

"Ino." I snapped out of my haze and looked at Lady Tsunade. "You are in charge of guiding and guarding the Kazekage."

Oh kami. I squeezed my eyes tight to fight back tears. I nodded slightly.

"Let me guide the Kazekage." Shikamaru jumped in. I looked at him and he looked at me briefly before returning his gaze to Tsunade. Kami, thank goodness for him.

"No." Her voice was stern. Shikamaru and I flinched. "These are the people I have assigned you. This is your mission. Understood?" She laid her hand on the table with a loud thud and we nodded nervously to her. Kami, kill me now. "They will arrive tomorrow morning, be at the gate by eight."

"Thank you." Shikamaru murmured as we turned to exit her room.

"Ino, I want you to stay." I heard Tsunade speak and I suddenly became pale. Why me? Once Shikamaru and Choji exited the room, I turned to face her.

"Yes, my lady?" I tried to cover my worry. Her face became very stern and she pulled up the file.

"You were chosen by the Kazekage himself to guide him. He is also putting in extra pay for this. Don't mess it up. He wouldn't have chosen you if he had any doubt in you."

The words hit me like rocks and I tried to sink them in. He chose me? That bastard. I don't understand. He wants to obviously stay clear of me, so why would he want me to guide him? Maybe he just misses the sex. I rolled my eyes inwardly. Like he's getting any after the show he put on.

"Ino." I snapped out of my thoughts to look at Lady Tsunade. "I know something happened. You've been distracted in your work ever since you returned from Suna. Only recently after Asuma's death, have you returned to your usual self. I don't know if it's to do with him or what. But you are a kunoichi. Don't let your emotions get involved in your work, understood?" She looked at me harshly and I could see Shizune frown.

"Yes, my lady." I murmured with a nod. Have I been that affected from his rejection? I even neglected my kunoichi duties. I suddenly felt angry. Very angry at him. If only I never had to go there. I would be fine as I was before.

"You are dismissed." She waved her hand and pushed the file towards me. I took and and I bowed once before exiting the room. When I walked out, Shikamaru still stood there waiting for me.

"What was that all about?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Apparently, Gaara chose to have me as his guide." I mumbled as we made our way towards the exit.

"Why?" Shikamaru tried to sound uninterested, but I knew he was.

"I don't know. But he put in a large sum of money for it." I mumbled again with a sound of annoyance in my tone.

"He's up to something. Don't let him get to you, Ino." Shikamaru cautioned and I looked at him then back to the floor.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to look at him, Shikamaru." I whispered as I tried to keep the tears down.

"Ino, you need to get over him. This isn't you. You're always crying when you think of him or you're sad a lot. It's all such a drag." He mumbled but his eyes looked concerned while his facial expression looked stern.

"I know." I mumbled in defeat. But it was hard. I don't understand why I couldn't forget him.

"Look are you okay, or do I need to come inside with you?" He sighed and I looked up to see the flower shop. Wow, I didn't even notice we stopped walking. He's right, my thoughts really do drown me out.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you, bright and early! Don't be late, Shikamaru." I playfully hissed at him and he gave a big sigh.

"I won't." He began to walk off as he waved his hand lazily back at me. "This is going to be one troublesome mission." He stated and I couldn't help but giggle. Same old lazy ass.

"Isn't every mission to you?" I shouted back and I could hear him chuckle lightly. He didn't respond though and I sighed softly. He was right though. This week long mission is going to be hell.

* * *

**Chapter One of 50 Shades of Blonde (the sequel).**

**I know this one is a little shaky, but once Gaara comes in things get more interesting. You see a lot of Shikamaru and many of you may be thinking... what happened that one night? Well if this story is chosen, I will first post my one-shot of That One Night (Shikamaru's POV). The setting of that takes place after Asuma's death and it's basically Ino finally crying to Shikamaru about everything. And poor guy has to hear it. If you remember what he said at the end of the book. She would talk and well she did. Something happens (I will leave for you guys to read it) and it helps set up the love triangle in this story as the summary states.**

**To vote for this story to be published, take the poll or review/pm for 50 Shades of Blonde. If this story wins, the story "That One Night" will be posted first then I will begin working on this story.**

**Feel free to comment on your opinions of this first chapter as well. Any suggestions, reviews, pms or comments will be greatly appreciated and taken to heart and mind.**

**Now that this is posted. You have a week, readers to vote. Once the week is up, the poll will close and I will take down this chapter and the prologue of 50 Reasons Why. I will then announce at the end of Chapter 23, which story to look forward to. Or you can also check my profile. I will put it under "Posted" section.**

**I have enjoyed you guys throughout this writing experience and I hope you choose to follow through with the other books and one-shots. Thank you and don't forget to vote!**


End file.
